Curse of Life
by Shirokami Khudhory
Summary: Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini (UPDATE CHAPTER 12)
1. I'm Immortal?

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 **Arc I : Welcome to UQ Holder!**

 **Chapter 1 : I'm Immortal?**

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah desa kecil dibatas terluar kota Tokyo. Sebuah desa kecil yang masih mempertahankan ciri dan kultur tradisional di tengah derasnya arus modernisasi yang terjadi di seluruh dunia.

Tampak seorang pemuda berbadan cukup tinggi, bersurai pirang spiky, dan mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna putih strip biru di bagian lengan sedang duduk diatas sebuah pohon yang berdiri tegak di pinggir sebuah jalan setapak desa, di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebilah pedang tipis yang hanya berbalut kain perban di salah satu ujungnya sebagai gagang pedang. Kedua iris bola matanya yang berwarna keunguan sedari tadi senantiasa menatap seorang wanita muda cantik berpostur tinggi bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah berjalan melintasi jalan setapak itu sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil layaknya seorang wanita normal pada umumnya.

Saat wanita tersebut melintas di depan pohon yang dipijak oleh pemuda itu, pemuda itupun langsung melompat dari atas pohon sambil mengayunkan pedang yang ia genggam kearah wanita tersebut secara horisontal dari arah belakangnya. Namun sayangnya dengan sigap wanita tersebut berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut hanya dengan sedikit gerakan menggeser tubuhnya 1m ke kiri. Menyadari serangannya meleset, pemuda tersebut langsung memasang kuda-kuda sesaat setelah kakinya menyentuh tanah lalu langsung mengayunkan pedang yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya kearah leher wanita tersebut.

"Kali ini aku takkan kalah darimu Yukihime-nee..." teriak pemuda tersebut.

 **TAAANNGG...**  
Tangan kanan pemuda tersebut yang menggenggam pedang tiba-tiba terpental ke belakang saat pedang miliknya nyaris menyentuh leher wanita yang dipanggil Yukihime oleh pemuda itu seperti telah menghantam sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Namun seolah tak kehabisan akal, pemuda itu langsung mengayunkan tangan kirinya kearah wajah Yukihime dengan harapan agar setidaknya ia bisa melukai Yukihime. Sayangnya kali ini harapannya lagi-lagi harus pupus karena Yukihime sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar tak terkena tinjuannya, dan malah justru ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tatkala Yukihime berhasil mengunci tubuhnya diatas tanah jalan setapak tersebut setelah sebelumnya Yukihime meraih tangan kirinya dan langsung membantingnya ketanah layaknya seorang pegulat profesional.

"Hohohohoho, masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengalahkanku Na-ru-to-chan..." ejek Yukihime yang telah berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih terduduk memegangi sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit karena ditindih oleh Yukihime sebelumnya.

"Huh?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto oleh Yukihime mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa bingung dan sedikit janggal dengan kata-kata 'terlalu cepat 100 tahun' yang diucapkan oleh kakak angkatnya satu ini, seolah-olah memberi kesan kalau Yukihime telah berusia lebih dari 100 tahun. Memang, ia tak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai kakak angkatnya satu ini, termasuk mengenai hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan kedua orangtua kandungnya. Selama ini Naruto menganggap Yukihime sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dialah yang merawat dirinya semenjak kejadian kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 13. Sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang juga merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya dan membuatnya mengalami amnesia sehingga ia tak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum ia berusia 13 tahun.

"Naruto? Naruto-kun?"

Sepatah kalimat membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto, dan ia langsung terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut melihat wajah Yukihime yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Yukihime hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi adiknya tersebut.

"A-Apa yang nee-san lakukan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Tak ada, habisnya dari tadi kau melamun terus sih." jawabnya dengan nada polos, "Sekarang berdiri bocah sialan, apa kau ingin telat sampai sekolah?" lanjutnya namun dengan nada bicara yang kembali tegas seperti biasanya.

"Ba-Baik..."

Mereka berdua lantas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju satu-satunya sekolah di desa itu. Kebetulan Yukihime adalah salah seorang guru honorer disana, dan Naruto bersekolah disana.

 **~ Malam harinya ~**

Yah, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Lagi-lagi Naruto lah yang harus menyiapkan makan malam, meskipun masakan buatan Naruto tergolong sangat nikmat, namun sebenarnya Naruto terpaksa melakukannya.

Hohohohoho, selama kau belum bisa menang dariku, selama itulah kau harus menyiapkan hidangan malam untukku.

Masih membekas di ingatan Naruto saat pertama kali mengucapkan hal tersebut. Sebuah ejekan atau semacam sindiran yang memacu Naruto untuk menjadi semakin kuat agar suatu saat nanti bisa mengalahkan sang kakak.

"Naruto, apa makan malamnya belum siap?" teriak Yukihime dari kamar tidurnya.

"Sebentar nee-san, ini baru saja matang." jawabnya sambil membawa sebuah panci kecil berisi sup miso ke ruang makan.

Dan yah, malam hari itu mereka habiskan untuk bercengkerama sambil menyantap sup miso buatan Naruto.  
 **  
** **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Yah, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto kembali mengawali pagi dengan sekujur tubuh yang kesakitan. Percobaannya untuk kesekian kalinya agar bisa mengalahkan Yukihime lagi-lagi berakhir dengan sebuah kegagalan, bahkan kali ini Yukihime melumpuhkannya dengan cara yang lebih sadis, yakni memelintir tangan kirinya sambil mengunci kepalanya dengan menarik kepalanya keatas dalam posisi tengkurap. Benar-benar gerakan seorang pegulat profesional, bahkan hingga kini ia tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya satu ini, di satu sisi ia tampak lemah lembut namun di sisi lain ia lebih terlihat seperti monster yang haus pertarungan.

Dan saat ini disinilah ia berada, di depan dua buah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan "Minato Springfield" dan "Kushina Springfield". Yap, ini adalah makam kedua orangtua Naruto yang telah meninggal. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya terlahir dengan nama Naruto Springfield, namun karena suatu alasan dari sang kakak yang bahkan tak ia mengerti, dengan terpaksa ia menanggalkan marga Springfield dan kini hanya dikenal sebagai Naruto.

"Ternyata kau masih sering kemari Naruto-kun..."

Mendengar suara seseorang tak jauh darinya, lantas saja orang yang dipanggil tersebut membalikkan badannya dan tampaklah sesosok wanita muda yang wajahnya sudah tak asing baginya telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Yukihime-nee, aku... aku hanya ingin mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu saja."

Naruto tertunduk lesu menanggapi pertanyaan dari kakaknya tersebut, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia masih belum bisa hidup tanpa kedua orangtuanya - hanya berdua bersama seorang wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungmu sendiri. Melihat wajah sedih adiknya, Yukihime langsung mengajak Naruto kembali ke rumahnya sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar dari perasaan sedih yang menghinggapi adiknya tersebut.

 **...  
~ Immortal – Curse of Life ~  
...**

 **TES TES TES**  
Bunyi rintik hujan gerimis menemani sore kelabu hari itu, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terbaring lemah diatas rumput dengan sekujur tubuh yang terluka amat parah. Penglihatannya kabur, bahkan kesadarannya saat itu mulai memudar, namun ia tetap berusaha agar ia tak pingsan karena jika ia pingsan maka bisa dipastikan bahwa dirinya akan mati.

"Egh..."

Pemuda itu melenguh pelan, dengan susah payah ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya keatas - menatap kedua orangnya yang terkulai tak bernyawa didalam mobil yang masih terbakar, meskipun mulai mereda seiring dengan rintik hujan gerimis yang mulai membasahi tempat tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat apapun saat kejadian tersebut, satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanyalah saat ia bermain-main dengan seorang wanita muda bersurai pirang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya di bangku belakang mobil tersebut.

Sayangnya, tubuhnya saat ini sudah memberontak semakin kuat, menginginkan dirinya untuk memejamkan matanya walaupun ia tahu kalau itu akan menjadi akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat banyak, fisiknya sudah mencapai batas dan dengan perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto-kun, bertahanlah... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Yap, ia masih ingat kalimat tersebut. Kalimat dari siluet kasar seorang wanita bertubuh cukup jangkung yang menghampirinya tepat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun..."

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil membuka matanya - terbangun dari tidurnya, dihadapannya Yukihime telah duduk disamping futon miliknya, dari ekspresi wajahnya bisa dimengerti bahwa saat ini Yukihime sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Yukihime.

"I-Iya, tou-san... kaa-san... kecelakaan itu... AARRGGHH..." teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa teramat sakit dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun... Tenangkan dirimu... Tarik nafas perlahan..."

Mengikuti perintah dari Yukihime, Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali. Setelah dirasa sudah tenang, Yukihime meminta Naruto untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, Naruto pun lantas menceritakan semuanya pada Yukihime, tentang kecelakaan itu dan juga semua yang ia lihat mimpi tersebut. Memang, Yukihime selalu bisa menjadi penenang dirinya disaat ia gusar.

"Naruto-kun, ayo sarapan, kali ini aku yang memasak karena sepertinya kondisi mentalmu belum fit 100%." ajak Yukihime.

"Baik Yukihime-nee..." jawabnya.

Mereka berdua lantas sarapan pagi bersama, saat sarapan pagi Yukihime bercerita kalau sore harinya ia akan kencan dengan salah seorang rekannya sesama guru honorer di satu-satunya restoran di desa itu dan berniat untuk mengajak Naruto  
ikut bersamanya. Naruto menyanggupinya karena ia sendiri juga sangat ingin makan di satu-satunya restoran di desa tersebut.

 **~ Sore harinya ~**

Sore itu sekitar pukul 16.00 waktu setempat, ia beserta kakaknya pergi ke restoran yang dimaksud. Sesampainya disana, ia telah ditunggu oleh seorang pria jangkung bersurai hitam yang ia kenali sebagai guru olahraganya, mereka kemudian masuk kedalam restoran tersebut dan duduk memesan makanan.

isana mereka menyantap hidangan yang telah tersedia dan saling bercengkerama satu sama lain hingga tak terasa 1 jam telah berlalu. Mereka bertiga lantas memutuskan untuk pulang dikarenakan hari sudah semakin sore.

Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di halaman parkir restoran Yukihime sedang berdiri menunggu Naruto yang sedang pergi ke toilet. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah gelang anyaman yang diberikan oleh teman kencannya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Hari yang sangat indah bukan..." ucap pria bersurai hitam yang menjadi teman kencan Yukihime.

"Yah begitulah..." jawab Yukihime.

Pria tersebut kemudian melangkah sedikit kedepan - meninggalkan Yukihime hanya beberapa centimeter dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih atas kencan singkat tadi Yukihime... bukan, maksudku Evangeline A.K. McDowell"

Kedua bola mata Yukihime melebar saat teman kencannya mengayunkan sebilah tombak cahaya kearah wajahnya, beruntungnya ia sempat melompat mundur sesaat sebelum tombak cahaya tersebut membelah kepalanya. Ia lantas menatap kedepan, pria bersurai hitam yang menjadi teman kencannya sebelumnya tampak berbeda, ada sepasang sayap hitam yang tampak seperti sayap gagak tersemat di punggung pria tersebut.

"Tch, malaikat pendosa, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?" umpatnya pelan.

Namun ia kembali terkejut saat melihat sebuah tombak cahaya melesat kearah wajahnya, ia lantas berguling ke kanan untuk menghindarinya dan kembali berdiri dengan tangan kiri terbentang kedepan.

"Lic lac lic lac, wahai-"

Ucapannya terpotong, matanya membulat lebar-lebar, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya saat ini.

'Apa? Sihirku tak berfungsi?' gumam Yukihime dalam hati.

Pria da-tenshi tersebut melesat kearah Yukihime sambil mengayunkan pedang cahaya yang ia genggam, "Sepertinya kau baru menyadarinya, aku sudah menyegel sihirmu, jadi tenanglah dan biarkan aku mem-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada nee-san BRENGSEK?"

Pria da-tenshi itu tersungkur beberapa meter ke samping saat sebuah bogem mentah menghantam wajahnya, sedangkan Yukihime terkejut saat melihat sosok penyelamatnya yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Naruto lantas mengambil sebilah tombak cahaya yang tertancap di tanah didekatnya saat ia melihat da-tenshi tersebut berlari kearahnya.

 **TRANG... TRANG... TRAAANNGG...**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang bertarung melawan da-tenshi tersebut. Ia menggengam tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya sambil terus menyerang lawannya. Meskipun ia tak begitu berbakat dalam ilmu berpedang, tapi ia mampu mengimbangi lawannya tersebut. Melihat sebuah celah, ia langsung melepaskan sebuah bogem mentah dari tangan kirinya tepat ke wajah lawannya lalu menendang perutnya hingga da-tenshi tersebut terdorong mundur.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak karena berhasil memukul mundur lawannya dan sedikit menurunkan konsentrasinya. Sayangnya hal tersebut harus dibayar dengan mahal ketika lengan tangan kanannya terputus dan mengucur darah segar cukup deras dari luka tebasan yang berada di pangkal lengan kanannya. Sontak saja ia terduduk mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang pundak kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap kedepan melihat da-tenshi yang ia lawan sebelumnya berjalan kearahnya dengan hanya luka kecil di sekitar pelipisnya - bahkan setelah menerima tinjuan terkuatnya.

"Kau lengah bocah... Jadi matilah, dan membusuklah..." ucap da-tenshi tersebut sambil mengayunkan pedang cahaya tersebut kearahnya.

 **CRAAASSHH...**  
Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok sang kakak, Yukihime tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan melindunginya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang tertebas cukup dalam oleh pedang tersebut. Namun keterkejutannya tak berhenti sampai disitu saat ia melihat tubuh Yukihime dicincang menjadi beberapa bagian oleh da-tenshi tersebut tepat didepan matanya sendiri. Ia lantas menatap bagian-bagian tubuh sang kakak yang telah tercerai berai menjadi 10 bagian dan tergeletak begitu saja dihadapannya, kalau dilihat baik-baik jelas sekali tatapan mata Naruto sangat kosong seolah sudah kehilangan harapan hidup.

"Yukihime-nee... Aarrgghh..."

Pemuda tersebut kembali meringis kesakitan tatkala sebilah pedang cahaya menembus jantungnya. Sedangkan sang da-tenshi yang telah menusuk jantung Naruto mencabut pedang cahaya miliknya lalu menendang kepala Naruto hingga menghantam tanah dengan cukup kuat, lalu berjalan menjauh dan membuat lingkaran sihir komunikasi.

Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto kini memejamkan matanya, sebuah memori masa lalu tentang kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya kembali melintas di ingatannya. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, setidaknya dengan kematian ini ia mungkin akan bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tak lama berselang memori tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok wanita jangkung bersurai pirang yang ia kenali sebagai Yukihime sedang mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya.

"Naruto... Naruto-kun... Bangunlah..."

Telinganya menangkap suara parau yang memanggil-manggil namanya, meskipun pelan namun ia bisa dengan jelas kalau suara itu ditujukan padanya. Ia kemudian membuka kedua bola matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah... bukan, lebih tepatnya kepala Yukihime didepannya.

"Apa kau ingin semua ini berakhir hanya seperti ini?"

"Yukihime-nee, nee-san masih hidup?"

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, namun sebait pertanyaan dari Naruto lah yang ia dapatkan.

"Ya, namaku Evangeline A.K. McDowell, vampire abadi yang telah hidup selama 800 tahun." jawabnya.

"Va-va-vampire? Ma-ma-maksud Yukihime-nee itu makhluk penghisap darah yang sering berkeliaran di malam hari?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata, "Dan apa yang nee-san maksud dengan abadi? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti?" tmbahnya.

"Ya, aku adalah vampire. Apa kau tak sadar kenapa kau masih hidup setelah jantungmu ditembus pedang?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, "Itu karena perjanjian yang ayah dan ibumu lakukan denganku disaat-saat terakhir mereka." lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sepintas terulang kembali memori saat kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orangtuanya telah merencanakan sesuatu tentang masa depannya sejauh ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau ingin berakhir seperti ini?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, "Jika kau menyerah dan menginginkan kematian, maka kematian itu sendiri yang akan menjemputmu dalam 5 menit. Namun jika kau ingin bangkit dan mengalahkannya, minumlah darahku ini dan jadilah vampire abadi sepertiku."

"Menurutku, saat ini hanya kamulah yang mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya." tambahnya.

Naruto mengangguk pertanda telah mengerti dan keputusan yang ia ambil adalah...

Meminum darah kakaknya dan menjadi vampire abadi seperti dirinya.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan berdiri kembali, sedangkan Evangeline A.K. McDowell aka. Yukihime tersenyum akan keputusan yang Naruto ambil. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto telah berdiri dan menatap tajam sang malaikat pendosa, lengan tangan kanannya yang telah lenyap sebelumnya kini sudah beregenerasi seolah tak pernah putus sebelumnya.

"Apa? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

Da-tenshi tersebut terkejut, wajarlah kalau ia terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang jantungnya telah ia tembus menggunakan pedangnya kini telah berdiri dihadapannya dan tak terluka sama sekali. Bahkan saat ini Naruto mulai mengambil beberapa langkah kecil menghampiri da-tenshi tersebut dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kebencian.

 **"BRENGSEK..."**

Da-tenshi itu mengumpat kasar, ia kemudian menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir disekitarnya yang menembakkan beberapa tombak cahaya kearah Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri perlahan mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mulai berlari sambil menghindari belasan tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya. Meskipun tubuhnya tertancap 2 buah tombak cahaya, namun ia tak menyurutkan langkahnya sedikitpun. Sedangkan da-tenshi tersebut mulai menatap horor manusia dihadapannya.

 **BUAAGGHH...**  
Sebuah bogem mentah langsung dilancarkan Naruto kearah wajah da-tenshi tersebut sesampainya ia didepan da-tenshi tersebut, sebuah bogem mentah yang membuat da-tenshi tersebut terdorong mundur beberapa centimeter ke belakang. Ia kemudian mencabut 2 tombak cahaya yang tertancap di dadanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menebaskannya kearah dada da-tenshi tersebut secara diagonal membentuk huruf X, seolah belum puas ia langsung menusukkan tombak cahaya tersebut kearah dada lawannya hingga tembus ke punggung. Sontak saja da-tenshi tersebut tersungkur ke tanah dengan darah mengucur dari lubang di dadanya. Namun bukannya merasa iba, Naruto justru menginjak tubuh da-tenshi tersebut lalu memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang kau tau bukan betapa nikmatnya saat ajalmu mendekat?" ucap Naruto datar.

Ia kemudian memelintir kepala da-tenshi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya hingga kepala da-tenshi itu terputar lebih dari 180 derajat ke belakang, dengan kata lain kepalanya nyaris putus. Dan tak lama kemudian da-tenshi tersebut berubah menjadi bulu-bulu gagak yang menandakan bahwa hidup da-tenshi tersebut telah berakhir.

"Naruto... Naruto-kun... Bisa kau membantuku?" ucap seseorang yang membuat pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan kearah sumber suara, "Ada apa Yukihime-nee?"

Yukihime tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto merespon suaranya, jika saja tubuhnya masih utuh mungkin sekarang ia akan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, 'Untung saja ia tak berubah menjadi ghoul seperti yang kutakutkan, namun nafsu membunuh itu... aku harus terus mengawasinya.' Naruto memandang Yukihime dalam bingung karena kakaknya ini hanya memanggilnya begitu saja, "Bisa kau lepaskan gelang anyaman di tanganku itu?" ucap Yukihime sambil melirik kearah tangannya yang tergeletak beberapa centimeter dibelakang Naruto.

"Baik Yukihime-nee..." jawabnya.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri tangan yang Yukihime makusd - melepas gelang anyaman yang tersemat disana, setelah itu ia membantu Yukihime untuk merangkai kesepuluh anggota tubuhnya yang telah terpotong-potong sebelumnya menjadi utuh kembali. Meskipun Yukihime adalah seorang vampire yang abadi, namun ia tetap saja kesulitan untuk merangkai sendiri tubuhnya yang telah terpotong-potong sperti itu. Setelah tubuh Yukihime utuh, mereka berdua kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dikarenakan matahari yang telah terbenam.

Sayangnya mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seorang pria bersurai putih berkacamata telah mengamati seluruh pertarungan antara Yukihime dan Naruto melawan seorang da-tenshi tersebut. Ia mendecak kesal karena da-tenshi itu terbunuh, namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang sekaligus sedikit khawatir atas kemunculan sosok yang telah lama menghilang semenjak Great War terjadi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell... Tak kusangka ternyata dia kembali muncul setelah lama menghilang, aku harus melaporkannya pada Kokabiel-sama."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, pria bersurai putih berkacamata tersebut langsung mengepakkan ketiga pasang sayap gagak miliknya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :**

 **Maaf pada reader semua karena saya re-publish chapter ini, soalnya ada penambahan scene yang terbilang sangat penting sesuai review dari mas Red Army28**  
 **Pada mas Red Army28, terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya yang begitu penting ini.**

Well...  
Ini adalah fanfic triple crossover pertama saya, jujur sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Jujur fanfic ini kubuat karena iseng dan terinspirasi setelah membaca sebuah manga baru yang disarankan oleh sahabatku berjudul **UQ Holder.**

Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus, maka fanfic ini akan saya teruskan.  
Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **universe gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Red Army28 :**  
Astaga, kenapa aku melupakan detail sepenting itu, ok ini sudah aku edit ulang

 _ **genji takamiya (Guest) :**_  
Ini universenya aku gabung, jadi bisa dikatakan nanti kota Kuoh juga lebih modern walau setting waktu canon DxD sebelum Issei menjadi iblis

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	2. A Curse Called Immortality

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon** **gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 ** **Arc I : Welcome to UQ Holder!****

 **Chapter 2 : A Curse Called Immortality**

Sementara di underworld, tepatnya salah satu ruangan yang cukup gelap di dalam bangunan utama kompleks Grigori. Tampak seorang da-tenshi bersurai putih berkacamata yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah singgasana lalu langsung berlutut pada seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas singgasana tersebut.

"Lapor pada Yang Mulia Kokabiel-sama." ucap da-tenshi tersebut.

"Ada laporan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Kabuto?" tanya Kokabiel yang sedang duduk sambil memegang segelas kopi hitam.

"Lapor... Ratu kegelapan, Evangeline A.K. McDowell telah muncul kembali."

 **PRAAANNGG...**

"Apa?" teriak Kokabiel setelah sebelumnya ia meremas gelas di tangannya hingga hancur, "Kapan dan dimana dia muncul?" tanya ia kembali.

"Kemarin sore di sebuah desa di pinggiran kota Tokyo." jawabnya singkat, "Saat itu aku sudah mengirim salah seorang bawahanku untuk mengawasinya, sepertinya kekuatannya sedang melemah. Namun saat ia kuperintahkan untuk membunuhnya, ia digagalkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya murid darinya." tambahnya.

"BRENGSEK, cepat kumpulkan pasukan dan cari mereka serta bunuh mereka ditempat." titah Kokabiel.

"Baik Kokabiel-sama..."

Kabuto lantas berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sedangkan Kokabiel masih menggeram sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Takkan kubiarkan dia dan para manusia-manusia busuk itu hidup setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada kaumku saat Great War dahulu." umpat Kokabiel pelan.

Sayangnya kedua da-tenshi tersebut tak sadar jika pembicaraan mereka sedari telah disadap oleh seorang iblis menggunakan familiarnya yang menyamar sebagai nyamuk dan bersembunyi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan diluar kompleks Grigory, seorang iblis yang sedari tadi menyadap pembicaraan antara Kokabiel dan Kabuto terhenyak saat mendengar topik pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ini berbahaya, aku harus melaporkannya pada maou-sama."

Iblis tersebut kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkan semua sisa jejak penyusupannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto bersama Yukihime sedang mengemasi pakaian mereka kedalam sebuah tas ransel. Yap, pagi itu Naruto dan Yukihime berencana untuk pergi dari desa tersebut.

"Yukihime-nee, kenapa kita harus pindah sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Disini sudah tidak aman lagi bagimu, kita takkan tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang kita lagi." jawab Yukihime.

"Mereka?"

"Makhluk bersayap gagak itu, mereka adalah da-tenshi. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah malaikat yang diusir dari surga, sayap mereka yang berwarna putih nan indah menghitam karena dosa yang telah mereka lakukan, dan kini tinggal di underworld atau yang orang awam kenal sebagai neraka."

"Da-tenshi? Malaikat? Apa maksudmu neesan? Dunia sudah modern, jangan membahas hal-hal yang berbau dunia spiritual seperti itu." elaknya.

"Sayangnya dunia ini tak sesempit yang kau kira, eksistensi spiritual seperti mereka itu memang benar adanya." Yukihime menarik nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan ucapannya kembali, "Dan semenjak kejadian kemarin, keberadaan kita sebagai seorang immortal (manusia abadi) telah diketahui, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka bisa mengincar kita kembali."

"Dan pindah dari desa ini adalah pilihan terbaik agar tak melibatkan penduduk desa ini kedalam permasalahan kita." Yukihime menambahkan.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi neesan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku punya satu tempat yang bagus, jaraknya cukup jauh, dan kita akan kesana." jawabnya.

 **TAP TAP TAP**  
Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua berada, di sebuah jalan tol yang sangat sepi diluar wilayah kota Tokyo. Sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya mereka berjalan kaki dari desa asal mereka menuju tempat yang Yukihime maksud.

"Nah Naruto, bagaimana pendapatmu setelah menjadi abadi?" tanya Yukihime.

"Ini luar biasa, maksudku bukankah keabadian itu keren? Semua manusia mendambakan hidup abadi." jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun, keabadian bukanlah sesuatu yang hebat ataupun luar biasa. Keabadian lebih pantas disebut sebagai sebuah kutukan." sela Yukihime.

"Kutukan?"

"Yap, sebagai seseorang yang telah hidup lebih dari 800 tahun, aku tahu pasti betapa pahitnya menjadi seseorang yang abadi. Kau takkan bisa hidup seperti manusia normal, memiliki teman sebaya maupun pasangan hidup layaknya manusia normal, semuanya akan meninggalkanmu dan termakan oleh perbedaan usia yang teramat mencolok hingga akhirnya kau hanya akan merasa..." Yukihime menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

"KESEPIAN..."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar ucapan dari kakak angkatnya satu ini. Sedari tadi ia bisa merasakan tiap patah kata yang kakaknya ucapankan seolah menyampaikan pesan tersirat bahwa ia merasa sangat kesepian, lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Dan ketika ia menatap mata Yukihime, ia bisa melihat sorot mata yang melambangkan kesedihan yang teramat mendalam.

"Maaf Yukihime-nee karena telah membuatmu bersedih." sesalnya.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, yang penting sekarang aku memilikimu untuk menemaniku dalam keabadian." ucap Yukihime sambil mengumbar simpul senyuman di wajahnya yang sempat menghilang sebelumnya, "Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui sebagai seorang immortal."

"Apa itu neesan?"

"Semenjak menjadi seorang immortal, tubuh mereka akan kehilangan fungsi pertumbuhannya."

"Maksudnya? Jangan-jangan..." Keringat mulai menetes di wajah Naruto pertanda ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang paling ia takutkan.

"Yap, tepat sekali... Kau akan terjebak selamanya dalam tubuh anak-anak itu hahahahaha..." ucap Yukihime sembari tertawa.

"TIDAAAAKKK..."

* * *

Sementara itu di underworld, tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang mewah didalam salah satu gedung termegah di ibukota underworld, Lilith. Tampak tiga orang iblis tengah duduk melingkar dihadapan sebuah meja bundar, iblis pertama adalah pria dengan perawakan tinggi tegap bersurai crimson panjang dan mengenakan semacam baju zirah berwarna merah, dialah sang maou Lucifer - Sirzechs Lucifer. Iblis kedua yang juga seorang pria duduk disebelah kanan Sirzechs, ia memiliki perawakan sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang Sirzechs dan bersurai hijau panjang yang memberi kesan misterius di setiap pandangan pertama, dialah sang Maou Beelzebub - Ajuka Beelzebub. Sedangkan iblis terakhir yang duduk disebelah kiri Sirzechs adalah seorang wanita bertubuh lebih mungil ketimbang kedua iblis pertama dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang diikat twintail dengan ukuran payudara diatas rata-rata dan mengenakan pakaian cosplay penyihir yang memberi kesan sebagai mahou shojo yang imut, dialah sang Maou Leviathan - Serafall Leviathan.

Mereka bertiga duduk santai di posisinya masing-masing, dan tak lama berselang seorang pria tinggi tegap nan kekar masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ia kemudian duduk diatas satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di depan meja bundar tersebut, dialah sang Maou Asmodeus - Falbium Asmodeus.

"Hey Falbium, ada urusan apa sampai kau memanggil kita semua secara mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Ajuka membuka pembicaraan.

"Yap, ini tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya - yang lebih suka bersantai maupun tidur diatas kasurmu yang empuk itu, dan sekalipun ikut rapat kau tetap memasang ekspresi wajah malas." timpal Sirzechs.

"Itu karena ada hal penting yang harus kita diskusikan." jawab Falbium dengan nada bicara yang serius.

"Penting, apa itu Falbi-chan?" tanya Serafall masih dengan nada childish seperti biasanya.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell." jawab Falbium singkat.

Sontak ketiga maou lain terkejut dengan jawaban mengejutkan sang Maou Asmodeus.

"Apa? Maksudmu sang ratu kegelapan itu?" sahut Sirzechs.

"Yap, sang ratu kegelapan Evangeline A.K. McDowell, dia telah muncul kembali setelah lama menghilang semenjak Great War berakhir ratusan tahun yang lalu." ucap Falbium.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah kita sendiri melihat bagaimana dia dan keempat temannya menghilang begitu saja setelah Great War usai, tepatnya setelah pasukan utama pendukung kita mundur dan mereka mengalahkan kedua heavenly dragon tersebut hingga akhirnya kedua naga tersebut disegel kedalam sacred gear." elak Ajuka.

"Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini, info yang kudapatkan ini sungguh membuatku bingung." keluh Falbium.

"Apa kau yakin dengan informasi yang kau dapatkan itu Falbium?" tanya Sirzechs.

"Aku yakin, salah satu anak buahku menyadap percakapan salah satu jenderal da-tenshi yakni Kokabiel saat sedang menyusup ke Grigori dan secara tak sengaja mendapatkan informasi ini, pihak da-tenshi dibawah pimpinan Kokabiel juga berencana untuk menyerang sang ratu kegelapan di dunia manusia." jawab Falbium dengan nada mantap.

"Apa anak buahmu melihat langsung kemunculan sang ratu kegelapan?" Falbium menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Sirzechs, "Itu berarti kita belum mendapatkan cukup bukti atas kebenaran informasi tersebut." ucap Sirzechs, "Lagipula apa yang kau rencanakan bila seandainya informasi itu benar adanya Falbium?"

"Jika dia dan teman-temannya membahayakan kaum kita, maka mereka harus disingkirkan." jawab Falbium masih dengan nada serius.

Sirzechs menghela nafasnya atas jawaban dari Falbium, "Sayangnya kau tak bisa mengambil keputusan yang gegabah seperti itu Falbium, kau bisa saja memancing Great War kedua jika kau benar-benar menyerang mereka langsung, lagipula kita tak ada yang tahu seberapa kuat mereka sekarang."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" sahut Ajuka.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus memastikan kebenaran informasi ini, aku akan mengirim beberapa anak buahku untuk menyebar di dunia atas terutama di Jepang sesuai informasi yang anak buahmu dengar." Sirzechs menjeda sejenak ucapannya, "Dan bila benar ratu kegelapan muncul kembali, aku akan mulai menyusup untuk mendekatinya, dan bila memungkinkan aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi langsung dengannya."

"Negosiasi? Apa kau tak mengingat apa yang pernah mereka lakukan pada bangsa kita saat Great War?" tanya Falbium.

"Aku ingat, tapi sepertinya kau melupakan satu kenyataan bahwa mereka sama sekali tak menyerang pasukan yang kita pimpin setelah kita mundur dari medan perang usai mendapat penawaran dari salah satu temannya, itu artinya ada kemungkinan mereka ada di pihak kita." jawab Sirzechs, "Percayalah, aku bisa mengurusnya."

Falbium menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia sudah menyerah dan terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Sirzechs. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menuju daun pintu ruangan tersebut dan berjalan keluar, sepertinya ia moodnya sedang memburuk sehingga ia ingin langsung pulan dan tidur diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, masih banyak hal yang harus kuurus di laboratoriumku."

Setelah Falbium dan juga Ajuka pergi dari tempat tersebut, kini hanya tersisa Sirzechs dan Serafall yang masih duduk saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Serafall, tolong siapkan seluruh data tiap orang yang tinggal di teritori kekuasaan bersama klan Gremori dan Sitri di kota Kuoh, baik pendatang baru maupun penduduk lama yang diperbarui tiap minggunya." titah Sirzechs pada Serafall.

"Akan kuusahakan secepatnya." balas Serafall.

Sayangnya, entah karena mereka terlalu fokus dengan topik bahasan rapat tersebut atau terkejut dengan berita kemunculan sang ratu kegelapan Evangeline A.K. McDowell, keempat yondai maou ini tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang pria yang memata-matai rapat yang mereka adakan. Pria tersebut sedari tadi mengamati rapat tersebut dari atap gedung yang berada di seberang gedung utama kantor maou yang kebetulan menghadap kearah jendela tempat rapat tersebut berlangsung dengan bantuan sebuah teropong kecil yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Well, sepertinya para maou mulai mengetahui keberadaanmu, aku yakin rapat tersebut membahas kebodohannya hingga bisa diketahui oleh makhluk spiritual. Tch, kau merepotkanku saja nona Eva..."

Pria tersebut kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menyimpan teropong miliknya, angin sepoi-sepoi mengelus rambut keperakan miliknya yang panjangnya nyaris menyentuh bahunya. Ia lantas menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan seketika muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih keperakan di bawah kedua kakinya yang mulai menelan dirinya - memindahkannya dari lokasi pengamatannya tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu, setelah lebih dari tiga jam lamanya mereka berjalan kaki dari desa asal mereka, akhirnya Yukihime memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah secara tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah pom bensin dan juga minimarket kecil di pinggir jalan. Naruto yang sejak tadi terus mengeluh kecapekan akhirnya gembira ketika mendengar ajakan Yukihime untuk beristirahat karena ia sudah sangat menantikan hal ini. Sesampainya di pom bensin tersebut, Yukihime pergi meninggalkan Naruto sejenak karena ingin pergi ke WC sekaligus membeli beberapa cemilan di minimarket yang berada satu kompleks dengan pom bensin tersebut, ia juga berpesan agar Naruto menunggunya di pom bensin tersebut.

"Hah, tempat ini... sepi sekali... seperti kota mati sa- huh?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat setelah secara tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap siluet seseorang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di tepi pom bensin tersebut. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut, dan kini tampaklah rupa wajah orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengannya berambut raven sebahu yang ditata sedikit emo sehingga beberapa helai poni rambut pemuda tersebut menutupi salah satu matanya, di pinggang pemuda tersebut tersemat sebilah katana tipis yang tak begitu panjang. Ia pun kemudian duduk santai di sebelah pemuda tersebut.

"Hmm, apa yang kau lakukan disini pemuda-san?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang bertanya kepadamya, "Aku hanya sedang mengembara untuk mencari seseorang." jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Sama denganku rupanya, aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan mengembara, jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau?" Pemuda itu bertanya balik.

"Naruto." jawabnya singkat.

Mereka berdua mulai berbincang akrab satu sama lain, mungkin karena daerah ini terlampau sepi sehingga kehadiran satu sama lain sebagai lawan bicara langsung membuat mereka akrab. Namun mendadak tenggorokan Sasuke serasa tercekat saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari lawan bicaranya, ia lantas berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sebelumnya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Na-Naruto-san..." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dengan perubahan sikap mendadak lawan bicaranya, "Ka-kau tak memiliki bayangan di cermin..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk cermin kaca yang menjadi sandaran kursi panjang tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-san?"

Awalnya Naruto bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke, namun setelah ia menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tak memiliki bayangan di cermin. Sementara itu Sasuke mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam gagang katana yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

"Kupikir kita berdua bisa menjadi teman baik, tapi sayang..."

Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, melihat Naruto lengah karena terfokus pada ucapannya sebelumnya, Sasuke langsung mencabut katana di pinggangnya dan menebaskannya kearah dada Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut dengan serangan dadakan tersebut langsung melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak, sial baginya karena dadanya tetap tertebas meskipun tak terlalu tebal. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik saja baginya untuk menutup luka tebasan di dadanya dengan kemampuan regenerasinya.

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Naruto, "Bukankah kita ini teman?" tambahnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-san, kau adalah seorang immortal, sedangkan klanku adalah pemburu immortal sepertimu. Padahal kupikir kau bisa menjadi teman pertamaku." jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke lantas menyerbu kearah Naruto, ia menebaskan pedang katana di tangannya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghindari serangan teman barunya tersebut sambil terus berkata bahwa mereka tak seharusnya bertarung seperti ini. Sayangnya satu kesalahan sederhana yang Naruto lakukan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah, Sasuke langsung berdiri diatas tubuh naruto sambil menginjak kedua tangannya lalu menghunuskan ujung pedang miliknya kearah dada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naru- aakkhhh..."

Belum sempat ia menusukkan pedang miliknya kearah Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesakitan di bagian dadanya. Ia melihat dadanya telah tertembus oleh sebuah tangan manusia dari arah punggungnya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri terkejut saat ia melihat sosok penyelamatnya kali ini.

"Yukihime-nee..." ucap Naruto yang masih terkejut.

Yukihime, sosok penyelamat nyawa Naruto, seseorang yang telah menusuk tubuh Sasuke dari punggung hingga menembus dada Sasuke. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang telah berlubang di bagian dadanya lalu melemparnya menjauh dari Naruto, setelah itu ia membantu Naruto berdiri kembali.

"Yukihime-nee, dia..."

"Tenang saja, dia belum mati."

Yukihime dan Naruto menoleh kearah tempat Sasuke dilempar sebelumnya, mereka berdua melihat Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dengan lubang di dadanya yang mulai menutup secara perlahan. naruto lantas kembali terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Mengirim seorang immortal untuk mengalahkan immortal lain, tidak buruk..." ucap Yukihime, ia lalu menatap kearah Sasuke yang telah berdiri tegap dengan pedang katana yang telah ia genggam, "Lama tak berjumpa bocah Sasuke, sudah 100 tahun lamanya sejak pertemuan terakhir kita." sindirnya.

"Ratu kegelapan Evangeline A.K. McDowell, akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali. Aku akan membunuhmu dan kembali ke klanku dengan kepala tegak." ucap Sasuke.

"Membunuhku? Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa kau takkan bisa menang melawanku?" tanya Yukihime dengan nada ketus.

"Aku akan tetap membunuhku, dan membuktikan pada tetua klanku bahwa aku juga berguna bagi mereka." jawabnya.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau ingin melawanku dan membunuhku?"

"Kepalamu, adalah satu-satunya jalan pulang bagiku ke rumah, ke klan yang telah mebesarkanku."

Yukihime menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu ia melirik kearah Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya, "Jika kau bisa mengalahkan adikku Naruto, maka kuizinkan kau bertarung melawanku."

Naruto yang mendengar dirinya tiba-tiba dicatut dalam ucapan Yukihime lantas terkejut bukan kepalang, "Heh, aku? Kenapa aku harus melawannya Yukihime-nee?"

"Itu karena kau masih terlalu lemah bodoh, ini sebagai latihanmu bertarung yang sesungguhnya." jawab Yukihime sambil memberi glare tajam kearah naruto yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'lawan dia atau aku akan menyiksamu.'

Karena terpaksa, akhirnya Naruto menyetujuinya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, "Baiklah... Kuterima tantanganmu, tapi jika aku menang, kau harus menuruti permintaanku."

"Baiklah..."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung menerjang kearah Naruto yang baru memasang kuda-kuda bertarung tangan kosong miliknya. Melihat Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher Sasuke, dengan sigap Naruto langsung menunduk dan melayangkan tinju tangan kanannya kearah perut Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas, ia lantas mengayunkan kaki kananya kearah pinggang Naruto. Dan seolah bisa membaca pergerakan Sasuke, Naruto menahan kaki kanan Sasuke lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Hebatnya Sasuke berhasil menghindari benturan antara badannya dengan tanah dengan gerakan handstand tepat sebelum tubuhnya menghempas tanah dan justru membanting balik Naruto dengan kedua kakinya.

"Hap... Tidak buruk juga untuk ukuran seorang pemula sepertimu Naruto." ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih..."

Naruto kini telah berdiri tegak setelah sebelumnya ia bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari bantingan Sasuke. Ia kemudian melesat kearah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan terkepal seolah hendak meninjunya dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan tenaga penuh. Ia lantas melepaskan pukulan tangan kanan kearah perut Sasuke, Sasuke dengan refleksnya yang telah terlatih sebagai seorang pemburu immortal berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut hanya dengan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kearah kanan. Sayangnya serangan barusan hanyalah gerak tipu, Naruto langsung menggenggam erat celana Sasuke dan mengayunkan tinju tangan kiri full power miliknya kearah perut Sasuke. Namun hebatnya, Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dengan menggenggam kepalan tangan kiri Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang menggengam pedang masih terbebas dan mengayun kearah leher Naruto.

"Sudah selesai..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Dalam sekejap, pedang di tangan kanan Sasuke berhasil memenggal kepala Naruto dan membuat kepala Naruto terlempar ke udara.

"Sayangnya ini belum berakhir..."

Seolah keajaiban datang, tangan kanan Naruto yang sebelumnya mengcekeram celana Sasuke berhasil menangkap kepalanya yang terlempar ke udara lalu memasang kepalanya yang telah terputus ke lehernya dan langsung tersambung seolah tak pernah putus sebelumnya. Sasuke sontak saja terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, karena baginya siapapun pasti akan mati bila kepalanya terputus dari badannya. Melihat celah saat Sasuke masih terkejut, Naruto langsung membanting tubuh Sasuke ke tanah dan mengunci lengan kiri Sasuke di punggungnya dengan posisi Sasuke terbaring diatas tanah dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. Yukihime yang melihat pertarungan mereka berdua telah usai lantas menghampiri naruto dan Sasuke lalu menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedikit meledek.

"Kau kalah Sasuke-chan... Itu artinya satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk melawanku telah hilang." ejeknya, "Nah Naruto-kun, sekarang apa permintaanku sebagai pemenang pertarungan ini?" tanya Yukihime pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil ekspresi seolah-olah sedang berpikir, ia lantas menoleh sejenak kearah Sasuke yang masih berada dalam kunciannya, "Hmm, bagaimana kalau..."

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :**  
 **Chapter 2 - A Cursed Called Immortality**  
Sebenarnya chapter ini mengambil alur canon perjalanan Yukihime dan Tota Konoe dari desa asal mereka menuju tempat yang Yukihime maksud. Dan di tengah perjalanan secara tak sengaja Tota Konoe bertemu dengan Kuroumaru di sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan saat ia beristirahat sejenak.  
yang aku gabung dengan sedikit bumbu intrik yang terjadi di underworld atas kemunculan kembali Yukihime setelah lama menghilang

Jujur fanfic ini kubuat karena iseng dan terinspirasi setelah membaca sebuah manga baru yang disarankan oleh sahabatku berjudul **UQ Holder.  
** Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus, maka fanfic ini akan saya teruskan.

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Review :**

 **The KidSNo Oppai :**  
Ok, ini lanjutannya

 **Blu Kira :**  
Thanks atas ralatnya, ini sudah kuperbaiki  
Soalnya nama asli Yukihime lumayan susah dieja

 **Ae Hatake :**  
Bisa juga sih, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka menyebutnya Yukihime-nee

 **Kitsune857 :**  
Yeah, semoga bisa memuaskan anda

 **mrheza26 :**  
mihak iblis yea...  
mungkin ada anggota immortal yang mihak iblis, namun ada juga yang mihak pihak lawan, ada juga yang masuk golongan abu-abu  
yang jelas para immortal gak cuma Yukihime dan Naruto saja

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara :**  
Tidak... Yukihime bukan lacur T_T

 **Donquixote Tamao :**  
Saya usahakan, soalnya kosakata kata-kata yang memiliki arti sejenis yang kuketahui gak banyak

 **dianrusdianto39 :**  
Soal ngaretnya sih doakan aja gak ngaret, soalnya aku ada 4 fanfic dan semuanya harus dapat jatah digilir updatenya  
jadi mungkin 1-2 minggu sekali updatenya

 **arafim123 :**  
thanks atas pujiannya

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	3. Welcome to UQ Holder, Family of Immortal

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 **Arc I : Welcome to UQ Holder!**

 **Chapter 3 : Welcome to UQ Holder, Family of Immortals**

 **TAP TAP TAP**  
Tampak 3 orang manusia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan tol luar kota Tokyo, dua orang yang bertubuh lebih pendek berjalan di depan, sedangkan seorang wanita jangkung bersurai pirang berjalan sekitar 3 meter di belakang mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga dengan santainya berjalan di bahu jalan tersebut tanpa takut tertabrak karena saat itu jalan tol sedang sangat sepi, bahkan nyaris tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas kecuali sebuah truk barang yang sempat melintasi jalanan tersebut saat mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Huft, kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" keluh salah satu diantara mereka bertiga yang bersurai raven panjang.

"Itu karena kita sekarang teman, dan sebagai teman bukankah kita harus terus bersama." jawab seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, "Lagipula kau kan sudah menandatangi perjanjian untuk menjadi sepasang teman yang saling membantu disaat susah maupun senang." tambahnya.

"Orang macam apa yang memaksa temannya untuk menandatangi perjanjian hitam diatas putih, Naruto..." jawabnya.

"Hehehehehe, salah sendiri kau kalah bertarung melawanku Sasuke..." Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk rambut di tengkuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang merasa lebih kuat dariku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang berjalan disebelahnya, "Bisa kubuktikan?" tanya Sasuke kembali yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan tangan kanan menggenggam pedang miliknya yang masih tersemat dengan rapi di pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sarung pedangnya.

"Boleh, siapa takut?" jawab Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"Aww... Aww... Aww..."

Belum sempat mereka berdua melancarkan serangan pembuka, secara bersamaan mereka berdua merasakan rasa sakit di telinga mereka masing-masing. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka lantas menoleh kearah samping dan melihat Yukihime yang telah berdiri tepat di samping mereka sambil menjewer telinga mereka. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Yukihime juga memasang tampang horor dan menyeringai layaknya sang jagal yang telah melihat mangsanya.

"Lihat... Apa yang kudapatkan hari ini? Dua orang bocah sok jagoan yang hendak berkelahi di tengah jalan seperti ini." ucap Yukihime.

"Ittai..." keluh Sasuke.

"I-Ittai Yukihime-nee, ampun..." keluh Naruto.

"Hohohoho, sepertinya sedikit hukuman pantas untuk kalian..." ucap Yukihime sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil di kedua telapak tangannya yang sedang menjewer telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, "nivis casus!"

 **BLAAARR...**  
Terjadi ledakan es berukuran sedang yang tercipta dari lingkaran sihir kecil di kedua telapak tangan Yukihime yang sedang menjewer Naruto dan Sasuke, tentu saja mereka tak bisa menghindari serangan dari jarak close combat seperti itu dan langsung terhempas ke depan dengan sangat keras lalu tergeletak diatas aspal jalanan. Yukihime lalu berjalan menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang mulai beregenerasi akibat serangan tersebut dan menarik kerah bajunya serta mengangkatnya hingga berdiri kembali.

"Dasar adik bodoh... Berhentilah memancing emosi teman barumu itu." teriaknya.

Yukihime lantas berjalan menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang telah selesai beregenerasi walau tak secepat Naruto sekitar 2 meter dihadapannya sambil menyeret kerah baju Naruto, ia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pula pada Sasuke yakni menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mengangkatnya hingga berdiri.

"Kau juga... Kalau saja sekarang kau bukan teman dari adikku yang bodoh ini, mungkin kau sudah kuhabisi." bentaknya.

Yukihime lalu melepaskan tarikan kerah baju mereka berdua lalu berdiri bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik, "Sekarang cepat rapikan pakaian kalian, karena kita masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan." perintahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke lantas merapikan pakaian mereka yang sedikit kotor akibat terhempas oleh serangan Yukihime barusan. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, mereka berdua menghampiri Yukihime lalu mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Pagi yang cerah di hari yang baru, setelah semalam mereka beristirahat di penginapan setempat yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari pinggir jalan tol utama, mereka bertiga kini bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sedikit murung lantas bertanya padanya, "Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat sedikit murung."

"Apa kau masih berpikir untuk pergi? Aku akan mempersilahkanmu untuk pergi jika itu maumu." Bukan Sasuke, namun justru Yukihime lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak..." jawab Sasuke singkat, "Lagipula jika aku kembali, klanku takkan menerimaku bila aku tak membawa kepalamu nona Evangeline." lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dalam pikiran Sasuke, sepintas terlihat kembali memori saat ia menerima misi dari tetua klannya untuk membunuh Evangeline A.K. McDowell beberapa bulan yang lalu. Misi yang gila nan berbahaya untuk membunuh sang ratu kegelapan yang ditakuti di underworld, sebenarnya saat itu kakaknya Itachi lah satu-satunya orang yang menentang misi untuk Sasuke tersebut, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena banyaknya intimidasi dari anggota klannya yang lain. Sempat juga ia teringat masa-masa saat ia terus dihina oleh seluruh anggota klannya terkecuali kakaknya Itachi karena ia memiliki tubuh yang abadi padahal ia merupakan anggota klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha sendiri merupakan klan pemburu para immortal yang telah bekerja secara turun temurun, anggota klan ini rata-rata berumur panjang namun tidak abadi.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya sejak awal aku takkan bisa membunuhmu nona Evangeline, bagaimanapun caranya aku berusaha. Aku juga menyadari bahwa misi ini adalah cara tetua klan untuk mengusirku dari klanku sendiri." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menjadi muridku dan tinggal bersama kami." Sekilas setitik cahaya nampak di wajah Sasuke yang sebelumnya sangat muram, "Yah setidaknya biar adikku yang bodoh ini mempunyai teman yang sama-sama abadi." Yukihime menambahkan sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Terima kasih nona Eva-"

"No no no, mulai sekarang panggil aku Yukihime saja, nama asliku terlalu banyak menyimpan memori yang tak ingin kuingat saat ini." sela Yukihime.

"Baik, terima kasih Yukihime-sama... Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi muridmu." ucap Sasuke.

"Umm Yukihime-nee, apa diluar sana ada immortal lain selain kita bertiga?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin pasti ada orang-orang yang senasib dengan kita." jawab Yukihime.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan mengumpulkan semua manusia abadi di dunia ini dan membentuk keluarga abadi." ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Yukihime lantas tersenyum saat melihat semangat dari adik angkatnya ini. Sedangkan Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis walau ia berpikir mulai saat ini dirinya akan diincar oleh para pemburu immortal, terlebih dari klannya sendiri.

 **BRUUMM... BRUUUMMM...**  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara samar-samar mobil, awalnya mereka bingung akan sumber suara tersebut. Namun dari kejauhan tampak siluet sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang bergerak cukup cepat mengarah mendekati mereka.

 **CKIIIITTT...**  
Mobil sedan berwarna hitam tersebut mengerem mendadak tepat di hadapan mereka setelah sebelumnya melaju dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi, mobil tersebut bahkan nyaris menabrak Naruto dan Sasuke andai saja mereka berdua tak berhasil menghindarinya tepat waktu meskipun tetap saja mereka berdua sedikit terserempet mobil tersebut.

"Aww..." keluh Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Belum usai keterkejutan yang mereka dapatkan pagi itu, mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh belasan mobil sedan serupa berwarna hitam yang datang tak lama setelah mobil pertama datang. Mobil-mobil tersebut langsung parkir mengelilingi mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran tak sempurna, dari dalam belasan mobil sedan tersebut keluar puluhan orang berpakaian serba hitam layaknya sekelompok geng yakuza. Sontak saja Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung - mengantisipasi kemungkinan pertarungan 3 vs banyak.

"Naruto-kun... Sasuke... Tenanglah, mereka bukan orang jahat, turunkan kuda-kuda kalian." pinta Yukihime.

Mendengar permintaan Yukihime, Naruto dan Sasuke lantas menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka. Kemudian sebuah karpet merah yang cukup panjang tergerai dari salah satu mobil hingga ke tempat mereka bertiga berdiri. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluar seorang pria bersurai pirang cerah dengan model rambut yang terkesan acak-acakan, pria tersebut berjalan menghampiri Yukihime yang sedang berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Basago, sudah berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku sedang ingin berkelana dahulu, ini bahkan baru 5 tahun berlalu sejak aku pergi dari sana." keluh Yukihime.

"Tapi Yukihime-sama, cuma anda lah yang pantas memimpin kami." ucap seorang pria yang dipanggil Basago.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Yukihime tampak berbincang akrab dengan salah satu orang yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok Yakuza tersebut lantas bingung mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Namun baru sebentar mereka berpikir, ternyata Yukihime sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka dengan posisi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah mereka. Sontak saja Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut akan kehadiran Yukihime yang sangat mendadak dihadapan mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini? Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil." ajaknya.

"Ehh?" beo Naruto dan Sasuke yang bingung dengan ajakan Yukihime.

"Naruto, sebelumnya kau bilang kalau kau akan mengumpulkan para immortal yang ada di dunia ini dan membentuk sebuah keluarga bukan?" ucap Yukihime.

"Ahh, iya. Emang kenapa Yukihime-nee?" tanya Naruto.

"Dahulu, ada seseorang yang mengucapkan persis dengan apa yang kau ucapkan dan pada akhirnya lahirlah ini. Selamat datang di keluarga para immortal, UQ Holder." jawab Yukihime sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

* * *

 **BRUUUUMMM...**  
Di dalam mobil sedan mewah yang membawa mereka bertiga, tampak Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk di depan Yukihime di kursi belakang sedan mewah tersebut. Sudah sekitar 15 menit berlalu sejak awal perjalanan mereka menuju markas rahasia UQ Holder menggunakan mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam.

"Yukihime-nee, jadi mereka semua ini immortal?" tanya naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak semuanya, sebagian besar anggota UQ Holder hanyalah semi-immortal." jawabnya.

"Semi-immortal?" beo Sasuke.

"Contohnya aku dan Naruto, keabadian kami tipe vampire. Sedangkan para semi-immortal umumnya menggunakan produk abadi seperti arak suci, batu bertuah, maupun obat-obatan ajaib. Ada juga beberapa orang yang medapatkan keabadian mereka dari ilmu pengetahuan, teknologi dan robotika. Bahkan ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang punya stok nyawa cadangan, dikutuk tak bisa mati, bisa bereinkarnasi ketika mereka mati, atau malah memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat sebuah save point layaknya di sebuah game petualangan." jelas Yukihime, "Aku pikir aku sudah menyebutkan semuanya... Oh, ada pula yang melakukan modifikasi tubuh sepertimu, bukan begitu Sasuke?" tambahnya sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Dan itu semua adalah musuh klanku." ucap Sasuke, "Dan juga musuhku dulu..." timpalnya pelan.

Tak terasa, 1 jam telah berlalu dan mereka bertiga sampailah di sebuah dermaga kecil di tepian pantai di distrik terluar kota Tokyo. Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan kapal pribadi menuju markas rahasia UQ Holder. Dan hanya perlu menunggu 15 menit perjalanan menggunakan kapal, akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah pulau yang terpisah dari daratan Jepang dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka berdua melihat sebuah resort mewah di pulau terpencil tak jauh dari daratan Jepang yang bahkan sama sekali tak terekspos oleh khalayak umum.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berada sekarang, berdiri di belakang Yukihime dan menghadap kearah puluhan orang berpakaian serba hitam ala Yakuza yang telah berbaris dengan rapi. Tampak Yukihime menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"Ahh, kukira aku takkan kembali kesini lagi, mengingat banyak sekali yang mengincar nyawaku akhir-akhir ini, aku berpikir kalau aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi kalian. Tapi sekarang aku telah kembali, jadi izinkanlah aku bergantung pada kalian, mari kita bertarung bersama-sama untuk menjaga klan gelap kita. Kalian semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik 5 tahun terakhir ini, senang rasanya bisa bekerjasama dengan kalian lagi."

"Yes, ma'am..." jawab puluhan orang tersebut serempak.

Tiba-tiba saja puluhan orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut langsung melompat - menghambur kearah Yukihime dengan berlinangan air mata, tak sedikit pula dari mereka yang berusaha memeluk Yukihime. Sayangnya Yukihime yang sedikit kesal dengan sambutan rekan-rekannya selama berada di UQ Holder langsung menyambut pelukan dan lompatan mereka semua dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang cukup brutal untuk ukuran wanita seperti dirinya.

Setelah Yukihime menerima sambutan atau lebih tepatnya membereskan rekan-rekannya tersebut, mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan kedalam kompleks resort mewah tersebut.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kau sudah pulang Yukihime-sama. Dan tampaknya kau membawa orang baru..."

Mereka bertiga lantas menoleh kearah samping dan melihat seorang pria jangkung bersurai putih dengan model jabrik melawan gravitasi dengan sebuah luka goresan tepat di salah satu matanya, pria tersebut tampak memakai setelan pakaian loreng-loreng layaknya seorang tentara. Di belakang pria tersebut, berdiri sorang wanita pendek bersurai dark blue pendek yang membawa sebuah palu kayu dengan gagangnya berbentuk seperti sebilah tombak kecil. Di sebelah wanita tersebut juga berdiri seorang pria bersurai merah menyala dengan mengenakan pakaian ala timur tengah dengan sehelai sorban bermotif kotak-kotak melilit longgar di lehernya.

"Ahh Klisnaskov, aku telah pulang..." ucap Yukihime sambil tersenyum saat menjawab sapaan dari pria bersurai putih tersebut.

"Namaku Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu." ucap naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah pria bersurai putih tersebut.

"Naruto yea.. Aku Klisnaskov Schazevski, tapi sekarang biasa disapa dengan nama Kakeshi Kakashi. Mereka berdua yang berdiri di belakangku ini Mossad Ali Gaara dan Karin Yuuki." sapa pria bersurai putih ntersebut sambil membalas jabatan tangan Naruto, "Kami semua makhluk abadi, senang bertemu denganmu." tambahnya.

"Wah, senang bertemu denganmu juga. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik... Dan temanku yang bersurai hitam panjang itu Sasuke Uchiha." balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan ibu jari tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga..." sapa Gaara dan Karin.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin menjadi satu dengan kami kan?" tanya Gaara yang berjalan maju mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang telah ia silangkan di depan dadanya.

"Yah begitulah..." jawab Naruto.

"Tapi mohon maaf, semua makhluk abadi yang ingin masuk UQ Holder harus melewati ujian." ucap Gaara.

"Huh, ujian masuk?" beo Sasuke kembali.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang urban legend di sekitar Tokyo?" tanya Gaara kembali.

"Oh, tentang sebuah labirin bawah tanah dimana konon jika seseorang tersesat disana maka dia takkan bisa kembali." sahut Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali, kalian akan lulus tesnya bila kalian bisa keluar dari labirin tersebut dalam waktu delapan tahun."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Gaara tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah lubang besar terbuka tepat di belakang telapak kaki Naruto dan Sasuke, sontak saja mereka berdua nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan mereka. Namun beruntungnya mereka bisa menyeimbangkan badannya kembali dan tak jadi terjatuh kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Fiuh, nyaris saja kita terjatuh ke lubang itu." ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah lubang yang berada di belakangnya.

"THIS IS SPARTAAA..."

Sambil berteriak, tiba-tiba Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke langsung menendang perut Sasuke dan membuatnya terjatuh kedalam lubang tersebut. Naruto yang melihat temannya terjatuh langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah lubang tersebut, namun sial baginya karena wajahnya langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan palu kayu milik Karin yang membuatnya ikut terjatuh kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh..." teriak mereka berdua saat terjatuh kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Hey Kakashi, apa kau pikir itu tak berlebihan? Maksudku menendang orang kedalam lubang yang dalam sambil berteriak 'This is sparta!', kau pikir kau ini Leonidas dalam film 300?" tanya Gaara.

"Kurasa tidak, lagipula sejak dulu aku sangat ingin melakukannya namun tak ada yang bersedia menjadi korbannya, dan baru kali tadi aku bisa melakukannya." jawab Kakashi.

Mendengar jawaban Kakashi, Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafasnya seraya berkata, "Huft, keinginan yang aneh..."

* * *

"Uwwaaaaaaaaa..."

 **BRUUUUGGHH...**  
Terdengar suara hempasan yang sangat keras di dasar lubang tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke, dua orang yang terjatuh kedalam lubang tersebut kini tergeletak di dasar lubang. Jujur saja, seandainya mereka tak abadi, mungkin kematian lah yang menjemput mereka ketika terjatuh dari lubang yang begitu dalam.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, salah satu sosok yang bersurai pirang bangkit dari posisi jatuh mereka yang tergolong cukup mengenaskan. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan hal pertama yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah gua yang luar biasa besar dan gelap, saat ia melebarkan padangannya kearah lain ia juga melihat semacam sungai di dasar gua yang ia pijaki saat ini. Dan dia langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa labirin yang dimaksud adalah gua ini, ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat setitik cahaya kecil jauh diatas tempatnya berdiri yang ia asumsikan sebagai lubang tempat ia dan temannya terjatuh.

"Egghhh... Sakit..."

Mendengar suara lenguhan yang ia kenali lantas membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut, ia melihat Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terkilir saja." balas Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, hanya saja sekarang aku memikirkan perkataan pria bersorban tersebut. 8 tahun, hanya untuk keluar dari gua aneh ini? Aku tak yakin apakah dia serius atau dia hanya menggertak saja." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin dia hanya menggertak saja. Ayo kita cepat berjalan mengelilingi gua ini, aku tak mau berlama-lama di gua aneh ini." ucap Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, Naruto dikejutkan oleh kemunculan bagian punggung sesosok makhluk yang muncul ke permukaan sungai di dalam gua tersebut. Sontak saja Sasuke yang terkejut oleh ucapan Naruto langsung menoleh kearah permukaan sungai tersebut dengan posisi siaga bertarung yakni menggengam gagang pedang miliknya yang masih tersarung di pinggangnya, namun belum sempat ia menyerang makhluk tersebut langsung menyelam kedalam air kembali.

"Ya ampun nak, kalian gagal membunuh makhluk itu dalam kesempatan pertama. Aku yakin dia pasti akan memanggil kawanannya, jika kalian tak ingin dimakan, cepat naik keatas sini."

Terkejut dengan suara orang misterius yang tiba-tiba ia dengar, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat sesosok pria bersurai putih panjang sepunggung yang sedang duduk diatas sebongkah batu karang yang cukup besar sambil memancing tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pria tersebut memakai pakaian yang cukup lusuh seperti tak terawat, diatas kepala pria tersebut juga tersemat sebuah caping petani yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dimakan oleh makhluk itu lebih buruk daripada mati, makhluk itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 tahun untuk selesai mencernamu, itu cukup menakutkan bahkan bagi seorang immortal sepertimu." Pria tersebut tetap melanjutkan ucapannya tak peduli akan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya, "Ahh ngomong-ngomong nak, aku pemimpin UQ Holder, Bartholomew Osvaldo Jiraiya."

"Apa? Dia pemimpinnya?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Pria tua tersebut lantas melompat dari atas batu karang yang ia duduki sebelumnya, sayangnya pendaratannya tak begitu baik, ia langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi kepala menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneteskan keringat kecil di dahinya.

"Ahh sial, aku sudah duduk seperti itu selama 6 bulan lebih, kakiku terasa sangat kaku. Tak kusangka hidup lebih dari 5 tahun disini berlalu begitu cepat." ucap pria tua bernama Jiraiya sambil berdiri kembali.

"Ehh, 5 tahun? Kau sudah disini lebih dari 5 tahun?" ucap Naruto yang terkejut.

"Yah begitulah, dulu aku memancing amarah seorang wanita dan membuatku dilempar kesini." balasnya, "Oh ya, jadi kalian newbie yang sedang menjalani tes?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Yang terpenting kau bagian dari UQ Holder juga kan, jadi beritahu kami jalan keluar dari sini." pinta Sasuke.

"Sayangnya tak ada jalan keluar dari sini..." balasnya, "Oh ya, seharusnya kalian sudah menjauh dari perairan itu... Ahh sial, sepertinya sudah terlambat."

Tiba-tiba saja muncul belasan monster air mengerikan dari dalam perairan tersebut tepat di belakang tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri, mereka berdua yang menyadari bahaya dibelakang mereka langsung melompat menghindari terkaman monster air buas tersebut. Sayangnya tangan kiri Naruto sempat termakan oleh monster buas tersebut, dan apesnya makhluk tersebut terus mengejar mereka berdua hingga membuat mereka berdua lari tunggang langgang menghindari kejaran makhluk tersebut. Setelah 3 jam mereka berlari dari kejaran makhluk tersebut, mereka berdua beristirahat diatas sebuah rangka jembatan yang terputus di dalam gua tersebut. Mereka juga menyadari bahwa ada banyak makhluk buas lain di gua ini, tak cuma semacam cacing raksasa yang sempat mengejar mereka sebelumnya.

"Ahh, tangan kirimu dimakan ya... Kalau kau tak melakukan sesuatu, tanganmu takkan tumbuh kembali sampai 30 tahun."

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Jiraiya yang sedang berjalan santai menghampiri mereka. Sontak saja mereka berdua kesal karena pria tua tersebut langsung melarikan diri begitu saja saat monster tersebut muncul, Sasuke yang sudah sangat kesal lantas menanyakan kembali jalan keluar dari gua tersebut pada Jiraiya, namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan tetap sama yakni 'tak ada jalan keluar dari gua ini'.

"Cepat beritahu kami jalan keluarnya!" bentak Naruto sambil meraih kerah baju Jiraiya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Namun dengan sedikit gerakan menyentuh tangan kanan Naruto, Jiraiya berhasil mencabut lengan kanan Naruto dari pangkalnya dan membuat Naruto terjatuh ke tanah. Sontak saja Sasuke yang melihatnya terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat, betapa mudahnya Jiraiya mencabut lengan kanan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Wah, lengan yang bagus... dan sepertinya tipe keabadianmu sama seperti Yukihime, berarti keabadianmu berada di level terkuat namun juga memiliki sebuah kelemahan yang cukup fatal." ucap Jiraiya sambil memperhatikan lengan kanan Naruto yang ia genggam saat ini, "Kalau kau ingin tau jalan keluar dari sini, ayo ikut aku dan aku akan menunjukkan cara keluar dari tempat ini." lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tunggu..." teriak mereka berdua.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berada sekarang, di dalam sebuah menara tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada sebelumnya. Jiraiya kemudian menjelaskan tentang jenis keabadian yang Naruto miliki dan perbedaannya dengan jenis keabadian yang Sasuke miliki. Intinya, jika salah satu anggota tubuh Naruto terlepas namun belum musnah maka tubuh Naruto akan menolak perintah untuk meregenerasi anggota tubuh yang terputus. Jadi seandainya tubuh Naruto dipotong-potong lalu di pisahkan ke berbagai tempat yang sangat jauh, maka Naruto harus menemukan semua anggota tubuhnya yang dipotong-potong tersebut lalu menyambungnya kembali, dan itu sangatlah beresiko saat pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berbeda, bila salah satu anggota tubuh Sasuke terlepas baik itu terpotong maupun dihancurkan, maka tubuh Sasuke akan langsung beregenerasi dengan segera begitu Sasuke menyadari ada anggota tubuhnya yang terlepas.

"Kalau begitu aku harus membunuh monster laut yang memakan tanganku itu?" Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Naruto, "Ehh, aku kan tak tau monster mana yang telah memakan lenganku, itu artinya aku harus membunuh semua monster yang ada disini dong." ucap Naruto.

"Yah begitulah... Belum lagi kemungkinan kalau monster yang memakan tangan kirimu dimakan oleh monster lain dan membuat tangan kirimu berpindah ke dalam perut monster lain." balas Jiraiya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita hajar semua monster tersebut!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :  
Chapter 3 – Welcome to UQ Holder, Family of Immortal**  
Chapter ini mengambil tema saat pertama saat Naruto dan Sasuke bergabung ke UQ Holder dan menghadapi ujian masuk aneh ala UQ Holder.  
Disini juga sedikit kuberi bocoran tentang jenis-jenis keabadian

Well... Jujur fanfic ini kubuat karena iseng dan terinspirasi setelah membaca sebuah manga baru yang disarankan oleh sahabatku berjudul **UQ Holder.** **  
**Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus, maka fanfic ini akan saya teruskan.

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Review :**

 _ **Nik (Guest) :**_  
Setting alurnya gabungan antara HS DxD dan UQ Holder

 **Issei07 :**  
Alasanku menempatkan Naruto sebagai MC di fanfic ini karena banyaknya kesamaan antara Naruto dengan Tota Konoe dari manga UQ Holder

 **arafim123 :**  
Ada banyak, contohnya Yukihime ahli menggunakan sihir kuno berelemen es

 **Tenshisha Hikari :**  
Kalau semi-immortal, ditusuk jantungnya saja sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya

 **Ae Hatake :**  
Pasti, malah satu perkumpulan

 **Hirameki no Kashiki :**  
Tepat sekali, ada insiden lain dibalik kematian kedua orangtua Naruto, namun masih kurahasiakan

 **The KidSNo OppAi :**  
Dari manga UQ Holder itu sendiri, dan dari LN HS DxD

 **Kitsune857 :**  
Thanks atas pujiannya

 **michaelgabriel455 :**  
Ada banyak, itu ada jenis-jenisnya diberitahu di chapter ini, salah satunya viability (tak bisa terluka)

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	4. Numbers

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 ** **Arc I : Welcome to UQ Holder!****

 **Chapter 4 : Numbers**

Di tempat berbeda, pagi itu tepatnya 3 hari sejak dimulainya ujian masuk bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Tampak seorang wanita jangkung bersurai pirang panjang sedang duduk santai di ruangan kerjanya, di ruangan tersebut juga terdapat seorang wanita lain bersurai dark blue pendek yang mengenakan pakaian maid sedang menyapu ruangan tersebut dengan sebilah sapu ijuk panjang di tangannya.

"Jadi Yukihime-sama, selama ini anda tinggal seatap bersama anak baru bernama Naruto itu?"

"Yah begitulah Karin, selama 5 tahun terakhir aku tinggal bersama anak itu."

Karin sedikit mendengus kesal dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Yukihime atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mencengkeram sapu ijuk di tangannya semakin kuat dan-

 **KRAAAAKKK...**  
Sapu ijuk yang tak berdosa tersebut telah patah menjadi dua bagian akibat emosi Karin yang mulai meluap-luap. Ia lantas mengambil sebuah palu kayu dengan sebuah mata tombak berada diujung gagang palu kayu tersebut dari dalam sihir penyimpanan miliknya. Sebagai catatan, di zaman secanggih ini, sudah menjadi hal yang tak mengherankan apabila ada penduduk sipil yang bisa memakai sihir sederhana seperti sihir penyimpanan, baik itu sihir yang berasal dari bakat alamiah maupun sihir yang berasal dari aplikasi sihir yang telah dijual secara terbatas kepada umum dengan harga yang mahal.

'Anak itu... Takkan kubiarkan... Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Yukihime-sama.'

Karin membatin dalam hatinya dan hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut hingga tiba-tiba suara telepon di ruangan itu berdering.

 **KRIING... KRIIIINNGG... KRIIII- CKLEK...**  
Gagang telepon tersebut lantas langsung diangkat oleh wanita bersurai pirang - Yukihime yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Halo, penginapan Senkyoukan siap melayani anda. Ada keperluan apa?" sapa Yukihime.

"[Halo Miss Eva, aku yakin kau tak lupa siapa aku. Sepertinya kau sudah pulang setelah berkelana lebih dari 5 tahun.]"

Terkejut dengan suara seseorang yang menelponnya, Yukihime dengan sigap langsung menekan tombol loudspeaker dan membuat percakapan via telepon mereka berdua dapat didengar seisi ruangan tersebut.

"Hohohoho, lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang. Si nomor 3 yang bahkan tak pernah pulang kemari setelah puluhan tahun, sepertinya kau sudah menikmati hidupmu yang nyaman sebagai penyanyi papan atas diluar sana." sindir Yukihime.

"[Tentu saja, aku tak bisa menghabiskan hidup abadiku disana terus menerus tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Setidaknya menjalani karir sebagai musisi disini bisa membuat hidupku terasa lebih hidup dan tak membosankan.]" balasnya, "[Oh ya, dimana pak tua itu? Aku ingin bicara langsung dengannya.]"

"Jiraiya? Sepertinya dia masih betah menginap di gua bawah setelah aku menendangnya kesana 5 tahun yang lalu?"

"[Ya ampun, padahal ada urusan sangat penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.]" keluhnya, "[Kalau begitu aku cuma ingin menyampaikan 1 hal lain untukmu nona Eva.]"

"Apa itu?"

"[Aku cuma menyarankanmu untuk berhati-hati saja. Gara-gara kebodohanmu, sekarang pihak da-tenshi mengetahui keberadaan kita dan mulai bergerak, kita tak bisa bergerak sembarangan mulai sekarang.]"

"Aku tahu itu, aku akui kalau waktu itu aku lengah."

"Ehh, da-tenshi? Maksudmu makhluk bersayap hitam bagai gagak yang kita lawan saat Great War sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu itu?"

"[Ehh, ada Karin juga rupanya disana. Yap, kau benar... Jadi aku harap kalian berdua dan juga semua anggota UQ Holder bisa semakin waspada, karena sepertinya ada beberapa golongan da-tenshi yang masih menyimpan dendam dengan kita dan mereka mulai bergerak.]"

"Hmm, terima kasih atas informasinya, sepertinya tak percuma juga kau lama mengembara diluar sana."

"[Sama-sama nona Eva, lagipula alasanku tinggal diluar Senkyoukan agar bisa menggali informasi seputar dunia spiritual. Oh ya, jika Jiraiya sudah kembali, suruh dia untuk segera hubungi aku.]"

Dengan begitu, berakhirlah percakapan mereka bertiga melalui sambungan telepon tersebut. Yukihime lantas langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya.

"Hah, sepertinya mulai sekarang bakal banyak hal merepotkan terjadi."

* * *

Sementara itu, di gua bawah tanah tempat tes Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berlangsung.

 **BRUUUGGHH...**  
Bunyi hempasan benda tumpul dengan bebatuan menggema di rongga gua tersebut. Pelaku penyebab bunyi gema tersebut - Naruto kini terbaring di tanah dibawah dinding gua yang retak, perlahan ia mulai bangkit kembali sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ugh, sial... Monster-monster ini banyak sekali, seperti tak ada habisnya." keluhnya.

"Umm Naruto, kurasa kita berdua tak mungkin bisa menghabisi semua monster tersebut, terlebih kau yang hanya bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong. Itu terlalu beresiko, seperti tadi kita salah langkah sedikit dan nyaris termakan oleh monster tersebut, aku tak mau kita termakan dan gagal melewati tes ini." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, terlebih hanya aku yang tak memiliki senjata, itu berarti aku harus mencari senjata agar mempermudah kita menghabisi semua monster tersebut." balasnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah menyadarinya."

Mendengar suara yang terasa tak asing di telinga, mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah belakang dan memasang pose bertarung.

"Tunggu... Tunggu dulu... Santai... Turunkan kuda-kuda kalian nak..."

Melihat orang yang berbicara adalah sang pemimpin UQ Holder - Jiraiya, mereka berdua akhirnya bersedia menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka walaupun sebenarnya mereka belum sepenuhnya mempercayai pria yang kini berjalan semakin dekat menghampirinya.

"Jadi, kau membutuhkan senjata rupanya anak muda?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayolah... Sedari tadi aku terus mengawasi kalian berdua, walau kalian cukup menyedihkan, tapi aku tau kalian berdua punya potensi yang besar untuk berkembang terutama kau Naruto. " jelasnya sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto, "Jadi jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan senjata, kurasa aku tau senjata yang cocok denganmu, jadi ayo ikut aku." ajaknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke lantas berjalan mengekori Jiraiya yang menuntun jalan dihadapannya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di sebuah menara kembar nan tinggi yang terpisah tak begitu jauh dan sepertinya berada tepat di tengah-tengah gua tersebut. Kedua menara tersebut dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan kecil yang tampak tak begitu lebar bila dilihat dari kejauhan.

"Ayo masuk, sebenarnya senjata yang kumaksud ada di puncak menara seberang namun satu-satunya jalan kesana hanya lewat menara ini saja." ajaknya.

Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki menara tersebut dan sesampainya di dalam, mereka langsung disambut ratusan anak tangga yang melingkar menuju puncak menara tersebut. Dengan perlahan mereka menapaki tiap anak tangga tersebut hingga sampailah mereka di puncak menara, dari puncak menara Naruto dan Sasuke melihat semacam kilau cahaya kecil tepat di puncak sisi menara satunya tepat diseberang mereka.

Dengan bersemangat, Naruto dan Sasuke mempercepat langkah kaki mereka melintas jembatan penghubung kedua menara tersebut. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Ehh, apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang berada dihadapannya.

Dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri sekarang, tampak sebuah pedang katana berwarna hitam legam yang tertancap di sebuah batu yang amat besar di puncak menara tersebut. Dilihat sekilas, sepertinya pedang tersebut berukuran tak begitu panjang dengan bilah pedang yang berwarna hitam metalik yang berkilau bak porselen berkualitas tinggi apabila terpapar cahaya.

"Ya ampun, inilah sebabnya kenapa aku menyuruh kalian tak usah terburu-buru dan tetap bersamaku." ucap Jiraiya sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini adalah gravity sword, pedang legendaris yang konon dapat mengendalikan gravitasi sebagai sumber kekuatannya dan dibuat oleh seorang penyihir yang tak diketahui namanya sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu. Dari cerita yang beredar, pedang tersebut memilih pemiliknya sendiri dan hanya bisa dicabut oleh orang yang terpilih, dalam 100 tahun terakhir saja sudah banyak orang yang mendatangi gua ini dan hendak mencabut pedang tersebut namun tak ada seorangpun yang bisa, malah pada akhirnya mereka sebagian besar cuma menjadi santapan monster-monster disini." Jiraiya menambahkan sesampainya ia di depan pedang tersebut.

"Ehh, jadi semua monster yang ada disini adalah penjaga pedang ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah begitu-"

"Lha, kok malah tercabut sih?"

Mendengar suara keluh dari Naruto sontak saja membuat Sasuke beserta Jiraiya menoleh kearah Naruto, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sebilah pedang katana berwarna hitam berada di genggaman tangan kanan Naruto. Yap, gravity sword telah berhasil dicabut oleh Naruto dan kini resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mencabutnya? Pedang itu sangatlah berat hingga kami saat itu harus memindahkannya beserta batu tempat pedang itu tertancap saat kami pertama kali menemukannya." tanya Jiraiya dengan nada tergagap.

"Oh mudah saja, ada tombol untuk mengatur berat pedangnya di bagian gagang pedangnya." jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Ahh benarkah, bisa kupinjam sebentar?" pinta Jiraiya.

Naruto kemudian melempar pedang tersebut kearah Jiraiya yang berhasil ditangkap olehnya dengan sempurna. Jiraiya lantas melihat detail pedang tersebut dengan seksama, dan memang benar bila ada semacam tombol geser untuk mengatur berat pedang tersebut yang bertuliskan angka acak dari 0 hingga 500 ribu yang sepertinya merupakan nominal angka dimana berat pedang tersebut dapat dilipatgandakan. Saat ini ia memegang pedang tersebut dengan berat normal (1x lipat) dan ia merasa bahwa berat tersebut dalam keadaan normal hanya 1 kilogram, dan saat ia menggeser tombol tersebut ke angka yang lebih besar, ia merasa berat pedang tersebut bertambah secara sekejap. Hal ini langsung membenarkan hipotesa Jiraiya sebelumnya tentang cara kerja pedang tersebut, dan melihat angka tertinggi pada tombol geser tersebut adalah 500 ribu, itu berarti berat maksimal pedang ini mencapai 500 ton.

"Oh terima kasih karena sudah mau meminjamkan pedang milikmu, ini aku kembalikan." ucap Jiraiya sambil melempar gravity sword tersebut pada Naruto.

"Ahh, sama- Uwaaaa..."

Baru saja Naruto menangkap pedang miliknya yang dilempar oleh Jiraiya dengan tangan kanannya, ia langsung merasakan tangan kanannya seolah ditarik oleh bumi yang membuat pedang miliknya menghantam lantai jembatan tersebut hingga berlubang cukup besar.

 **BRAAAAKKK...**

Tak hanya itu, karena ia tak sanggup menahan beban pedang miliknya, Naruto pun terjatuh dari atas jembatan penghubung kedua menara yang tingginya berkisar 20-25 meter dari permukaan dasar gua. Sontak saja kejadian terjatuhnya Naruto dari atas jembatan penghubung menara membuat Sasuke dan Jiraiya menoleh kearah bawah dari pinggir lubang besar yang tercipta saat Naruto terjatuh.

"Naruto..." seru Sasuke. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Jiraiya, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengembalikan pedang miliknya saja." balasnya, 'Tapi sepertinya aku lupa mengembalikan beban pedang tersebut dari batas maksimal peningkatan berat pedang tersebut saat aku melemparnya.' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Entahlah, seharusnya tak mungkin dia mati hanya karena terjatuh dari ketinggian segini." jawab Jiraiya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya langsung?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya hingga membuat Sasuke terjun bebas dari pinggir lubang.

"Uwaaaaaa..."

* * *

 **BRUUUUUGGHH...**  
Suara deheman tercipta saat tubuh Sasuke terhempas di kerasnya permukaan tanah gua tersebut. Ia kemudian mencoba berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Naruto setelah ia telah berhasil berdiri, ia melihat Naruto yang telah berdiri sambil menggenggam gravity sword di tangan kanannya. Dilihat dari postur berdiri Naruto yang sedikit bergetar, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha membiasakan diri dengan pedang miliknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

"Sialan, pak tua Jiraiya itu ternyata menjahili kita." umpat Sasuke.

"Yah, mungkin lain kali kita harus sedikit berhati-hati dengannya." Naruto memberi sedikit pendapatnya.

"Ahh... Daripada kita cuma berdiam diri, lebih baik kita habisi saja semua monster yang ada disini, kau tentu tak mau tanganmu terus menerus buntung kan..." ajak Sasuke.

"Yosh, ayo kita hajar mereka!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat, "Aku tak sabar untuk menendang bokong monster yang telah memakan sebelah tanganku." lanjutnya.

 **~ 2 bulan kemudian ~**

Sore itu, tampak beberapa anak-anak sedang bermain sepakbola di salah satu taman di tengah kompleks resort Senkyoukan, baik anak laki-laki maupun perempuan tampak bermain dengan bahagia. Di salah satu sisi taman tersebut, tampak seorang wanita bersurai dark blue pendek - Karin Yuuki yang mengenakan seragam maid sedang menyapu bagian taman yang kotor. Di sisi taman yang lain, tampak beberapa member UQ Holder yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam layaknya sekelompok Yakuza sedang berkumpul bersama. Sedangkan di sudut taman yang lainnya, Kakashi dan Gaara sedang duduk bersebelahan di bawah salah satu pohon yang terdapat disana. Dan seperti biasanya Kakashi lebih senang mengenakan pakaian yang bernuansa militer walau terkadang juga ia lapis dengan seragam maid miliknya, sedangkan secarik kain sorban bermotif kotak-kotak tak pernah lepas dari lehernya.

"Hey Kakashi..." Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping tempat Gaara duduk, "Kau tahu, tentang tes anak baru itu, bukankah ada maksud tersendiri kenapa tesnya diadakan disana."

"Ya aku tahu, mengenai pembersihan makhluk sihir yang berada disana bukan..." jawab Kakashi.

"Apa kau yakin mereka bisa melewatinya?" Kakashi mengangguk atas pertanyaan Gaara, "Jika mereka berdua memang murid dari Yukihime-sama, seharusnya mereka bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, lagipula waktu 8 tahun yang kuberikan untuk melewati tes itu sudah tergolong sangat cukup bagi pemula seperti mereka." Kakashi menambahkan.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau ragukan dari mereka?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Tak ada, mereka cuma terkesan meragukan saja." jawabnya.

 **BRAK... BRAK... BRUK... BRAAAKK...**  
Terdengar suara gaduh yang cukup keras di taman tersebut, sontak saja hal itu membuat Kakashi dan Gaara berjalan menuju sumber suara gaduh tersebut. Rupanya suara gaduh tersebut berasal sebuah sumur yang berada di salah satu sudut taman. Sesampainya mereka berdua di dekat sumur tersebut, ternyata Karin dan Basago telah berada di lokasi tersebut. Karin sudah bersiaga dengan pedang katana di tangan kanan dan juga palu kayu andalannya di tangan kirinya - mengantisipasi kemungkinan adanya penyusup yang memasuki wilayah Senkyoukan melewati sumur tersebut, sedangkan Basago tampak berada di dekat anak-anak - berusaha menenangkan anak-anak yang ketakutan karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam sumur tersebut.

"Ada apa ini Karin-san?" tanya Kakashi pada Karin yang berada di lokasi terlebih dahulu.

Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya secara bersamaan seolah merespon pertanyaan Kakashi, "Entahlah Kakashi-san, aku juga tak begitu mengetahuinya. Tadi aku juga cukup terkejut saat salah satu anak menghampiriku dan terlihat sedang ketakutan, makanya aku langsung datang kemari." ucapnya.

 **BRAAKK... BRAAKK... BRUUKK... BRAAAAAKKK...**  
Suara gaduh tersebut terdengar semakin nyaring, menyebabkan ketakutan anak-anak yang masih berada disana semakin menjadi-jadi. Karin semakin waspada karena kemungkinan besar penyusup yang meresahkan akan keluar dari sumur tersebut. Dan benar saja, tak berselang lama kemudian sebuah tangan muncul di tepi sumur tersebut, dan disusul oleh kepala seseorang bersurai pirang jabrik yang muncul dari dalam sumur tersebut. Sayangnya Karin yang sudah terlalu waspada langsung memenggal kepala yang muncul dari dalam sumur tersebut, dan Karin yang baru menyadari kepala orang yang baru saja ia menggal langsung menjatuhkan kedua senjatanya dan menangkap kepala tersebut. Ia melihat dengan pasti kepala orang yang berada di genggaman tangannya,

"Ahh sial, lagi-lagi kepalaku terpenggal untuk kedua kalinya." keluh kepala bersurai pirang jabrik yang terpenggal tersebut.

"Maaf... Aku tak sengaja..." ucap Karin.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto yang kepalanya terpenggal berjalan menghampiri Karin yang sedang memegang kepalanya. Ia tak sendiri, di belakangnya juga terdapat Sasuke dan juga Jiraiya yang ikut menghampiri Karin.

"Ya ampun Karin, sepertinya kau terlalu waspada sampai langsung memenggal kepala bocah pirang ini begitu ia keluar dari dalam sumur." keluh Jiraiya.

Karin lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jiraiya yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya, "Maafkan aku Jiraiya-sama, aku kira ia adalah penyusup yang berusaha memasuki tempat ini." Karin berusaha membela diri.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kau cepat pasang kepala bocah pirang ini. Aku tak tega melihat anak-anak melihat adegan sehoror ini dihadapannya." titah Jiraiya.

"Baik Jiraiya-sama... Dan maaf err..."

"Naruto... Naruto Springfield..."

"Maaf Naruto-san..."

Karin lantas memasang kembali kepala Naruto yang sempat ia penggal sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas dengan normal kembali saat kepalnya telah terpasang seperti sedia kala.

 **PLOK... PLOK... PLOK...**  
Terdengar suara tepuk tangan, Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara tepuk tangan dan melihat Jiraiya sedang bertepuk tangan dengan tempo pelan.

"Selamat karena kalian berdua telah berhasil melewati ujian masuk yang telah diberikan, mulai sekarang kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi member UQ Holder. UQ Holder #7 Naruto Springfield dan UQ Holder #11 Sasuke Uchiha." ucap Jiraiya sambil menatap kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Jiraiya-sama..." ucap mereka berdua sambil menunduk kearah Jiraiya.

"Klisnaskov... Mossad... Tolong kalian antar Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke kamar mereka, tanyakan saja lokasi kamar mereka pada Yukihime." titah Jiraiya pada Kakashi dan Gaara yang kebetulan juga berada disana.

"Baik Jiraiya-sama..." jawab Kakashi dan Gaara bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian diantar oleh Kakashi dan juga Gaara menuju kamar mereka. Sedangkan anak-anak yang berada di tempat itu sebelumnya telah pergi dari taman tersebut dan hanya menyisakan Karin serta Jiraiya saja di taman tersebut.

"Jiraiya..." sapa Karin.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dua bulan yang lalu, si Jean menelpon Yukihime. Dia ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu, tapi karena kau tak ada saat itu, jadi dia berpesan agar kau menelponnya segera begitu kau kembali." jelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelponnya segera, sepertinya ada urusan yang sangat penting yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku." ucap Jiraiya, "Terima kasih atas informasinya..."

Jiraiya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Karin sendirian di taman dan menuju ke kamar tidur miliknya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka bersama Kakashi dan Gaara setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat mampir ke ruang kerja Yukihime yang terletak di lantai kedua dari puncak bangunan resort. Sepertinya letak kamar mereka berdua agak terpencil karena mungkin mereka berdua merupakan anggota baru.

"Wah wah wah, tak kusangka kalian berdua bisa menjadi numbers. Selamat..." ucap Gaara.

"Ehh iya, terima kasih..." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk punggung lehernya.

"Tapi jujur lho, tak sembarang orang bisa menjadi seorang numbers seperti kalian berdua." sahut kakashi.

"Ehh, maksudnya? Apa itu numbers?" tanya Sasuke.

"Numbers itu adalah pasukan elit yang dimiliki oleh UQ Holder, dan semua numbers memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi disini. Bisa dikatakan karena kalian berdua sekarang menjadi seorang numbers, berarti kalian berdua juga punya kedudukan yang tinggi di UQ Holder." jawab Kakashi, "Dan angka seorang numbers bukan menentukan tingkat kekuatan orang tersebut, melainkan tingkat senioritas seorang numbers di UQ Holder." tambahnya.

"Kami berdua pun juga seorang numbers, aku UQ Holder #10 Mossad Ali Gaara dan temanku ini UQ Holder #6 Klisnaskov Schazevski atau yang biasa dipanggil Kakeshi Kakashi." timpal Gaara.

"Lalu... Ada berapa orang yang menjadi numbers disini?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Karena kau adalah UQ Holder #11, itu berarti ada 7 orang numbers lain selain kita berempat." jawab Kakashi.

"Ahh, kita telah sampai..." sahut Gaara.

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian memasuki kamar yang akan mereka berdua gunakan selama mereka tinggal di Senkyoukan dan menjadi anggota UQ Holder. Setelah itu, Kakashi dan Gaara pamit untuk pergi karena masih banyak hal yang harus mereka berdua selesaikan.

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar yang biasa di tempati oleh Jiraiya. Tampak Jiraiya yang sedang menghubungi seseorang menggunakan telepon genggam miliknya.

"[Ahh, akhirnya kau menelponku juga Jiraiya... Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak aku menelpon Yukihime sebelumnya, kemana saja kau selama ini?]"

"Maaf, aku dikurung oleh Yukihime di gua bawah Senkyoukan dan baru saja keluar setelah mengawasi tes masuk member baru UQ Holder. Jadi ada apa kau memintaku untuk menghubungimu?"

"[Aku punya misi yang sangat penting untukmu, ini menyangkut ketiga fraksi makhluk spiritual yang pernah kita lawan saat Great War sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu.]"

"Jadi misi apa yang kau maksud?"

"[Misi penyusupan... ke wilayah teritori lawan...]"

"Dimana?"

"[Kota Kuoh, Jepang. Dan aku yakin cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya dengan rapi.]"

to be continued...

 **Arc I : Welcome to UQ Holder! end...** See you in **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church**

* * *

 **AN :  
Chapter 4 - Numbers  
**Bisa dikatakan chapter ini adalah kelanjutan dari chapter 3 sebelumnya dimana masih berfokus pada tes masuk Naruto dan Sasuke di gua bawah tanah kompleks Senkyoukan.  
namun di chapter ini juga diceritakan tentang hubungan antara Yukihime, Karin, Jiraiya, dan si nomor 3 yang misterius. Dan kaitan mereka berempat dengan Great War 3 fraksi yang terjadi sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu.

Dan juga, chapter 5 akan menjadi awal dari Arc kedua " **Phoenix in the Church** "

Well... Jujur fanfic ini kubuat karena iseng dan terinspirasi setelah membaca sebuah manga baru yang disarankan oleh sahabatku berjudul **UQ Holder.** **  
**Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus, maka fanfic ini akan saya teruskan.

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Note :**  
Struktur kepemimpinan UQ Holder:

UQ Holder #1 :  
UQ Holder #2 :  
UQ Holder #3 :  
UQ Holder #4 :  
UQ Holder #5 :  
UQ Holder #6 : **Klisnaskov Schazevski** aka. **Kakeshi Kakashi**  
UQ Holder #7 : **Naruto Springfield**  
UQ Holder #8 :  
UQ Holder #9 :  
UQ Holder #10 : **Mossad Ali Gaara**  
UQ Holder #11 : **Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

 **Review :**

 **nawamin451 :  
** Yukihime mengandung anak Naruto? request yang berat sekali bung...  
untuk pair sih aku biarkan saja mengalir mengikuti alur cerita

 **The KidSNo OppAi :**  
Di chapter 4 ini mereka sudah keluar kok...

 **arafim123 :**  
Di chapter ini mreka sudah bisa kabur dari labirin tersebut

 **Donquixote Tamao :**  
Ini sudah lanjut mas...

 _ **fumoruki (Guest) :**_  
hahaha, dari dulu aku pengen baget amsukkan adegan film 300 ke dalam fanfic, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang

 **Dragon's Saga :**  
Tentu saja tidak, pasti ada ability lain dari mereka berdua  
Dan soal pengendalian darah, ada juga member UQ Holder yang bisa melakukannya, tapi masih kurahasiakan

 **AoiKishi :**  
Kalau di manganya sendiri sih alur ceritanya sudah sampai turnamen beladiri Mahora

 _ **Z (Guest) :**_  
Izanagi ya...  
Sebenarnya di manganya sendiri, UQ Holder #9 Kirie Sakurame punya ability yang mirip seperti Izanagi

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	5. Welcome to Devilish Teritory

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church**

 **Chapter 5 : Welcome to Devilish Teritory**

"Ugh, sial... Tubuhku terasa kaku sekali..." keluh seseorang berambut putih sesaat setelah ia bangun dari tempatnya tidur.

Yap, pagi itu Jiraiya baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 waktu setempat. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya tidur dan pergi ke halaman belakang rumah untuk sekedar melakukan pemanasan - merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku setelah semalaman ia terlelap dan juga agar membuatnya tetap bugar untuk menjalani aktifitas barunya sebagai seorang guru olahraga di Kuoh Gakuen.

Ehh, Kuoh? Bagaimana bisa dia berada disana sekarang?

Yah, bisa dikatakan ia sedang berada di kota tersebut dalam rangka menjalankan suatu misi penyusupan. Sudah 1 bulan lamanya ia berada di kota Kuoh, dan juga sudah banyak pekerjaan serabutan yang ia kerjakan sebelum pada akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak sebagai guru olahraga di Kuoh Academy sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Hah, tak kusangka hidup diluar Senkyoukan lebih nyaman dari yang aku kira."

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya, setelah selesai berolahraga sekitar 30 menit, ia langsung mandi dan bergegas berangkat menuju Kuoh Academy. Di sepanjang perjalanan, ia kembali teringat kenangan saat ia mendapatkan misi ini~

 **BRUSH... BRUUUSSHH...**  
Suara deru ombak yang gemuruh terdengar cukup jelas, pagi itu Jiraiya sedang berada di pesisir pantai sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sesuai perjanjian, ia saat ini sedang berdiri sambil memanggul sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya di tengah pantai untuk menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pria misterius menghampirinya dari arah belakang. Pria tersebut berperawakan cukup tinggi bersurai perak-spiky dengan beberapa helai poni rambut menggantung diantara kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau turquoise. Pria tersebut mengenakan setelan pakaian yang cukup modis dengan kemeja berwarna biru laut dengan beberapa strip putih dan celana kain berwarna hijau gelap. Dilihat dari penampilan luarnya, pria tersebut tampak berusia sekitar 25-28 tahun.

Jiraiya yang merasakan aura seseorang menghampirinya langsung membalikkan badannya ke belakang, dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat rupa wajah orang yang menghampirinya.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Shiro..." sapa Jiraiya.

"Maaf bila aku datang terlambat Jiraiya." pria yang dipanggil Shiro oleh Jiraiya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lagipula aku juga baru sampai tak sampai 15 menit yang lalu." sanggah Jiraiya sambil memegang kedua pundak Shiro dan membantunya berdiri tegak kembali.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku, akan kuantar kau ke tempat kau tinggal nanti." ajaknya.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tepi pantai menuju halaman parkir yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari bibir pantai tersebut. Shiro menuntun Jiraiya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna putih yang terparkir disana lalu masuk kedalam mobil sedan dari pintu depan dan duduk didepan stir kemudi, mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dari pantai tersebut menuju kota Kuoh yang berjarak beberapa ratus kilometer dari pantai tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur, bila dibandingkan dengan kota Tokyo maka letak kota Kuoh ini justru lebih dekat dengan kota Kyoto.

Setelah lebih dari 2 jam perjalanan, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Shiro berhenti di teras depan sebuah mansion 3 lantai di tengah kota Kuoh. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil sedan tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah tersebut. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Shiro langsung mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Hime-chan..." teriak Shiro.

Sesaat setelah pintu diketuk, terdengar suara derap kaki yang menghampiri mereka berdua lalu kemudian pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berdiri dibalik daun pintu tersebut. Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai raven sepunggung dengan mengenakan kimono tradisional yang sangat longgar sehingga sedikit menonjolkan payudaranya yang berukuran besar, dilihat dari penampilan fisiknya nampaknya wanita tersebut berumur tak sampai 30 tahun.

"Silahkan masuk Shiro-sama..." ucap wanita yang dipanggil Hime-chan oleh Shiro.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam rumah Shiro dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah tersebut. Di sepanjang lorong tersebut, terdapat beberapa lukisan indah dengan berbagai rupa. Sayangnya, sedari tadi Jiraiya hanya berjalan dengan tatapan yang datar seperti sedang melamun. Rupanya ia saat ini sedang memikirkan wanita yang dipanggil Hime-chan oleh Shiro, ia ingat betul bahwa wanita tersebut adalah sang UQ Holder #8 yang sempat menghilang, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa wanita tersebut berkelana dan tinggal serumah dengan Shiro.

"Hoi Jiraiya, kau sedang melamun?" tanya Shiro.

"Ahh tidak, aku hanya sedang mengagumi rumahmu ini." elaknya sembari memuji rumah milik Shiro.

"Yah begitulah... Soalnya selama aku menjadi penyanyi dan tinggal diluar Senkyoukan, bila tak ada jadwal manggung ataupun konser, aku pasti akan tinggal di rumah ini." jawabnya.

"Nah, ayo kita duduk dulu."

Shiro mempersilahkan Jiraiya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang utama rumahnya. Tak lama berselang, datanglah Hime sambil membawa seteko teh hangat.

"Ahh, terima kasih. Teh buatanmu sungguh nikmat sekali." Jiraiya memuji teh buatan Hime.

"Ara~ Terima kasih Jiraiya-sama." balas Hime.

Setelah itu Shiro mengantar Jiraiya menuju kamar tidur yang akan ditempati oleh Jiraiya selama tinggal di kota Kuoh yang terletak di lantai 2 tepat disebelah kamar tidur Shiro.

Dan begitulah awal kehidupan Jiraiya saat pertama kali datang ke kota Kuoh. Sebenarnya Shiro sempat tak mengizinkan Jiraiya untuk bekerja paruh waktu agar tak mengganggu misi yang sedang mereka jalankan, namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan Shiro untuk mengizinkannya, terlebih setelah Jiraiya diterima menjadi seorang guru di Kuoh Academy. Ia juga diberitahu oleh Shiro untuk selalu waspada apabila keluar rumah karena makhluk spiritual seperti iblis liar maupun da-tenshi bisa menyerangnya kapan saja, dan sebisa mungkin menghindari pertarungan dengan mereka demi memperlancar misi kali ini. Jujur, ia tak menyangka bahwa hidup bebas diluar Senkyoukan bisa senyaman ini.

"Sensei... Jiraiya-sensei..."

Sebuah suara feminim yang terdengar datar dan tegas menyadarkannya dari lamunannya selama ini. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat seorang wanita pendek bersurai hitam sebahu yang mengenakan kacamata untuk melindungi kedua iris bola matanya yang berwarna keunguan telah berdiri di depan gerbang Kuoh Academy. Rupanya Jiraiya terlalu lama melamun sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh Academy. Wanita tersebut kemudian menyerahkan setumpuk kertas padanya dan berkata,

"Jiraiya-sensei, ini biodata peminatan olahraga semua murid yang sensei minta."

"Ahh ya, terima kasih Souna Shitori."

Yap, wanita berkacamata tersebut adalah Souna Shitori, sang ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy 2 tahun berturut-turut. Namun mengingat jam pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan dirinya harus mengajar, Jiraiya berpamitan lalu berjalan menjauhi sang ketua OSIS sambil membawa daftar absensi baru miliknya. Tak lama setelah Jiraiya pergi, seorang wanita jangkung bersurai hitam sepinggang berkacamata datang menghampiri sang ketua OSIS.

"Kaichou, Jiraiya-sensei itu..."

"Tidak..." Souna menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tenang saja Tsubaki, dia cuma manusia biasa, tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk spiritual dari aura miliknya. Dia jelas bukan target yang dimaksud Leviathan-sama." jelasnya.

"Saya mengerti kaichou..." balas wanita yang dipanggil Tsubaki oleh Souna sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tampak 3 orang remaja yang sedang berdiri dihadapan seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya.

"Yukihime-sama, aku mengerti alasanmu memanggilku kemari, namun kenapa ada mereka berdua juga disini?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda bersurai pirang dan juga pemuda bersurai raven yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Karin, aku memintamu mendampingi Naruto dan Sasuke dalam misi kali ini untuk mengawasi mereka berdua dan juga menjamin keberhasilan misi kali ini." jawab Yukihime, "Lagipula, misi kali ini akan menjadi misi pertama mereka berdua sebagai bagian Numbers keluarga UQ Holder kita, jadi aku harap kau bisa mengerti." lanjutnya.

"Baik Yukihime-sama, aku mengerti." balas Karin dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat! Aagghh..." teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat sebelum akhirnya wajahnya dihadiahi ciuman kasih sayang dari palu kayu yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di genggaman tangan kiri Karin.

"Berisik..." ucap Karin dengan nada datar.

"Aww... Sakit..." keluh Naruto sambil mengelus-elus sebelah pipinya yang masih terdapat bekas cap palu kayu tersebut.

Mereka bertiga kemudian membubarkan diri menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mengemasi perlengkapan yang akan mereka bawa dalam misi kali ini. Setelah selesai bersiap, mereka bertiga kemudian berkumpul kembali di dermaga kapal di tepi pulau resort Senkyoukan. Disana, telah menunggu Kakashi dan Gaara yang telah berada di satu-satunya kapal cepat di dermaga tersebut yang akan mengantar mereka bertiga menuju tepi pantai daratan Jepang.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!"

 **BUAAAGGHH...**  
Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari, wajah Naruto kembali dihadiahi ciuman kasih sayang dari palu kayu yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di genggaman tangan kiri Karin. Mereka bertiga kemudian menaiki kapal cepat tersebut dan berlayar menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah milik Shiro, Jiraiya yang baru pulang dari sekolah sehabis mengajar sepanjang pagi hingga siang hari langsung beristirahat diatas sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Tubuhnya ia baringkan secara terlentang diatas sofa tersebut sambil menatap kearah siaran TV yang ia saksikan saat tiba-tiba Shiro datang menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, mana data murid Kuoh Academy yang kuminta?" tanya Shiro.

"Noh..." jawab Jiraiya sambil menunjuk kearah setumpuk kertas yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil di samping sofa.

"Owh, thanks..."

Shiro kemudian mengambil tumpukan kertas yang terdapat diatas meja dan mulai melihatnya satu persatu. Baru sekitar 30 menit ia melihat tumpukan dokumen tersebut, perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada 2 lembar biodata murid atas nama Rias Gremory dan Souna Shitori. Ia kemudian memisahkan kedua biodata tersebut dari tumpukan dokumen tersebut dan menaruh dokumen sisanya kembali keatas meja kecil tersebut.

"Jiraiya, kemarilah..." pinta Shiro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Lihat ini..." ucap Shiro sambil memperlihatkan biodata Rias Gremory dan Souna Shitori pada Jiraiya, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka berdua?"

"Umm, Rias Gremory yea... Aku tak tahu lebih banyak tentang murid satu itu, sedangkan Souna Shitori ini... Dia ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy saat ini." jawab Jiraiya.

"Ketua OSIS? Kalau begitu aku minta data lain dari mereka berdua seperti ekstrakurikuler, dan sertakan nama-nama tiap orang yang berada di satu ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan mereka berdua." pinta Shiro.

"Ok, akan kuusahakan..." balasnya, "Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Jiraiya bertanya balik.

"Merekalah target yang harus kau awasi dalam misi kali ini, mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Sitri, keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di underworld untuk saat ini." jawab Shiro.

"Dengan kata lain, itu berarti..."

"Yap, mereka berdua adalah iblis, dan besar kemungkinan mereka berdua berada di dunia manusia untuk mencari peerage mereka. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta data tentang murid-murid lain yang berada di ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan mereka, karena besar kemungkinannya murid-murid yang berada di ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan mereka berdua adalah peerage mereka."

"Jadi, untuk saat ini apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tetap bersikaplah seperti biasa dan jangan terlalu menarik perhatian mereka, dan berhati-hatilah... Mereka bisa saja akan merekrutmu kapan saja."

"Ok, thanks..."

* * *

 **TAP TAP TAP**  
Sementara itu, tampak 3 orang remaja yang masing-masing menggengam pedang sedang berlari menyusuri sebuah hutan di daerah terluar kota Tokyo. Daerah tujuan mereka adalah kawasan pemukiman di pinggiran kota Tokyo, tempat asal klien yang menyewa mereka untuk misi kali ini. Dan hanya sekitar 1 jam perjalanan setelah mereka bertiga mulai menyusuri hutan, akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan tersebut dan sampai di sebuah daerah pemukiman kumuh. Tampak banyak warga miskin yang berlalu lalang di daerah tersebut. Rumah-rumah kumuh, dinding-dinding penuh coretan, dan juga jalan setapak yang tak rata menjadi pemandangan pertama yang menyambut mereka bertiga sesampainya mereka disana. Bisa dikatakan, pemukiman kumuh ini adalah tempat tinggal kaum urban yang terpinggirkan.

"Umm... Karin-san, apa kau yakin disini tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau berdasarkan alamat serta peta yang kulihat, seharusnya memang daerah ini tempatnya." jawab Karin, "Di kertas misi kita juga tertulis kalau kita hanya perlu mencari satu-satunya gereja yang berada di daerah tersebut sesampainya kita di tempat tujuan." tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berkeliling mencari gereja yang dimaksud." ajak Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mulai berkeliling daerah pemukiman kumuh tersebut. Setelah sekitar 15 menit mereka berkeliling, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah gereja tua yang terletak di pinggiran daerah pemukiman kumuh tersebut. Sebuah gereja yang sebenarnya tak begitu besar dan tampak berumur sangat tua, terdapat sebuat papan nama yang bertuliskan "Panti Asuhan St. Basilica" disalah satu sisi dinding gereja tersebut. Dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, mereka bertiga bisa melihat banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain di halaman gereja tersebut ditemani oleh beberapa orang wanita yang berpakaian seperti seorang biarawati. Mereka bertiga kemudian memantapkan hati mereka dan mulai berjalan menghampiri salah satu biarawati yang bersambut ikal sepinggang berwarna dark-purple.

"Ahh, akhirnya kalian sudah datang, sahabatku dari UQ Holder. Perkenalkan namaku Yubelluna, salah satu suster yang bekerja di panti asuhan ini, akulah yang mengirim surat permintaan misi pada kalian selaku wakil dari UQ Holder." ucap biarawati tersebut sambil sambil sedikit membungkuk kearah Karin beserta Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa anda mengirim surat permintaan misi pada kita?" tanya Karin mewakili mereka bertiga.

"Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di surat permintaan misi, akhir-akhir ini kami sering diserang oleh beberapa pembunuh bayaran maupun eksorsis liar yang diutus oleh sekelompok orang yang ingin merebut pemukiman kumuh ini dari kita, jadi aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk membereskan orang-orang yang sering menyerang kita." jelasnya.

"Owh, baiklah... Kami akan mengalahkan mereka sesuai permintaan anda." balas Karin.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, kebetulan hari sudah semakin gelap jadi alangkah baiknya kalau kalian beristirahat sejenak." ajak Yubelluna.

Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk kedalam gedung gereja tersebut untuk beristirahat dikarenakan hari yang mulai gelap. Malam harinya, semua suster maupun biarawati dan juga anak-anak yatim piatu yang berada di panti asuhan tersebut menyambut kedatangan Karin dan Naruto serta Sasuke selaku bala bantuan dari UQ Holder. Mereka menghabiskan malam hari itu dengan makan malam bersama dengan menu masakan sederhana yang biasa disajikan disajikan di sebuah panti asuhan.

Namun saat makan malam berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja Yubelluna berlari keluar dari ruangan tempat makan malam berlangsung, Karin yang menyadari perilaku aneh dari Yubelluna yang tampak sangat tergesa-gesa dan terlihat begitu cemas langsung menyusulnya tanpa diketahui oleh Yubelluna itu sendiri.

 **TAP TAP TAP**  
Suara langkah kaki terdengar di hutan disekitar bangunan gereja tersebut, tampak Yubelluna yang sedang berlari sambil menggenggam sebilah tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia melihat sesosok iblis liar dengan wujud menyerupai lamia dengan empat tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam sebilah pedang berada dihadapannya.

"Kekekeke, hidangan makan malam telah datang, kuharap daging tubuhmu nikmat untuk kusantap." ucap iblis liar tersebut sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Hohohoho, jadi kau iblis liar yang sering mengganggu penduduk di daerah ini." ucap Yubelluna, "Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku harus menghentikanmu sekarang juga."

Yubelluna kemudian mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir dan seketika itulah sebuah lapisan pelindung semacam kekkai dengan radius sekitar 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang terpasang, sayangnya Yubelluna tak menyadari bahwa Karin juga ikut terjebak dalam kekkai tersebut dikarenakan Karin menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya dengan sangat baik.

"Hmm, sepertinya ini bakal menarik." ucap Karin pelan.

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :  
Chapter 5 – Welcome to Devilish Teritory  
**Bisa dikatakan chapter ini bercerita tentang Jiraiya yang mulai tinggal di kota Kuoh dan juga menyamar di Kuoh Academy sebagai seorang guru untuk mengawasi seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang berada disana.

Chapter ini menjadi pembuka dari **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church** yang rencananya akan terdiri dari sekitar 4-5 chapter.  
Di chapter ini juga diceritakan tentang awal dari misi pertama Naruto dan Sasuke di sebuah pemukiman kumuh di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Soal Yubelluna, biarawati yang Karin dan Naruto beserta Sasuke temui sesampainya di gereja tersebut.  
Dia memang Yubelluna yang merupakan [queen] Raiser di canon HS DxD, bukan typo lho...  
tapi di fanfic ini dia bukan merupakan iblis maupun peerage dari Raiser, namun...  
Itu rahasia xD

Dan jujur, peran Yubelluna di arc II kali ini cukup banyak.

Well... Jujur fanfic ini kubuat karena iseng dan terinspirasi setelah membaca sebuah manga baru yang disarankan oleh sahabatku berjudul **UQ Holder.  
** Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus, maka fanfic ini akan saya teruskan.

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Note :**  
Struktur kepemimpinan UQ Holder:

UQ Holder #1 :  
UQ Holder #2 : **Bartholomew Osvaldo Jiraiya**  
UQ Holder #3 : **Jean** aka. **Shiro**  
UQ Holder #4 :  
UQ Holder #5 :  
UQ Holder #6 : **Klisnaskov Schazevski** aka. **Kakeshi Kakashi**  
UQ Holder #7 : **Naruto Springfield**  
UQ Holder #8 : **Hime**  
UQ Holder #9 :  
UQ Holder #10 : **Mossad Ali Gaara**  
UQ Holder #11 : **Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

 **Review :**

 **riobethethe :  
** Rias jadi pair Naruto? Akan kupertimbangkan

 **Tenshisha Hikari :**  
Memang terlihat merepotkan, tapi sebenarnya sangat kuat  
Hanya saja dia belum menguasainya dengan baik

 **The KidSNo OppAi :**  
Oh ya, thanks kalau memang sudah membaca fanfic saya

 **thiyahrama :**  
Nanti akan dijelaskan, yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan Yukihime

 **Donquixote Tamao :**  
Turnamen Beladiri Mahora?  
Entahlah... tapi kalau alurnya bisa aku buat menyatu dengan alur canon HS DxD, kenapa tidak?

 _ **Z (Guest) :**_  
Yoi, si gadis loli tsundere tukang ramal masa depan gara-gara kemampuan save pointnya

 **hizanagami :**  
Yap, si Jean aka. Shiro

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	6. Witch from the Church

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church**

 **Chapter 6 : Witch from the Church**

Malam itu, dua sosok tengah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan. Sosok pertama adalah seorang wanita jangkung berambut ikal sepunggung berwarna dark-purple yang sedang bersiaga dengan sebilah tongkat staff berukuran sedang dengan panjang sekitar satu meter yang terbuat dari kayu cherry. Sedangkan sosok kedua menyerupai seekor lamia dengan 4 tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam sebilah pedang dengan tubuh bagian atas seorang wanita bertelanjang dada. Yap, ini adalah pertarungan antara seorang penyihir melawan seorang iblis liar.

Dalam sekejap kedipan mata, iblis liar tersebut langsung melesat kearah Yubelluna dalam kecepatan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan mata manusia biasa. Tubuh bagian bagian iblis liar tersebut yang menyerupai ular tak menghalangi iblis liar itu untuk bergerak sangat cepat, malahan tubuh ular tersebut yang licin membuat pergerakan iblis liar tersebut sangat luwes dan lincah. Iblis liar tersebut lantas mengayunkan salah satu tangannya yang menggenggam pedang kearah leher Yubelluna secara horisontal dari arah kanan ke kiri. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat pergerakan iblis liar tersebut, tapi hanya dengan merasakan perubahan tekanan udara yang terjadi di sekitar tubuhnya, Yubelluna berhasil menghindari tebasan tersebut dengan menundukkan kepalanya hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ujung pedang tersebut memenggal kepalanya. Mengetahui serangannya meleset, iblis liar tersebut mengayunkan ketiga pedangnya yang lain kearah Yubelluna dengan berbagai sudut tebasan yang berbeda-beda, namun lagi-lagi refleks yang dimiliki Yubelluna bukanlah keberuntungan semata, ia kembali berhasil menghindari tebasan tersebut.

'Sial, gerakannya terlalu cepat, aku tak bisa mengarahkan satupun sihirku padanya jika ia selincah ini.' umpat Yubelluna dalam hati.

'Ayolah Yubelluna, kau pasti bisa. Cobalah berpikir sederhana, kearah mana aku bisa menargetkan sihirku ini?' ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Ahh, aku tau sekarang... Kenapa aku tak memikirkannya dari tadi? Toh tempat ini sudah kupasang kekkai pembatas, kehilangan hutan dengan radius 25 meter sepertinya tak begitu masalah.'

Yubelluna kemudian menancapkan tongkat sihir miliknya ke tanah sebagai awal dari persiapan sihir yang ia akan gunakan. Iblis liar yang melihat lawannya tiba-tiba menancapkan tongkat sihirnya ke tanah menyeringai senang karena berpikir lawannya telah menyerah darinya, ia pun kembali melesat berlari mengelilingi Yubelluna sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke berbagai arah secara acak. Hebatnya, Yubelluna hingga saat ini masih bisa menghindari serangan brutal tersebut.

 **CRAASSSHHH...**  
Suara tebasan yang amat jelas terdengar di sekitar hutan tersebut. Sebuah lengan tangan yang telah terpotong kini tergeletak diatas tanah, sedangkan empunya tangan tersebut Yubelluna tampak terkejut melihat tangan kirinya terpotong, sepertinya refleks yang ia miliki telah mencapai batasnya karena biar bagaimanapun ia tetaplah manusia biasa. Darah segar terus mengucur dari luka tebasan di pangkal lengan kiri Yubelluna yang terpotong dan membasahi tongkat sihirnya yang telah tertancap di tanah sedari tadi.

"Guahahahaha, kau akhirnya menyadari juga kalau kau tak punya peluang menang melawanku." teriak iblis liar tersebut yang kini berada beberapa meter dihadapan Yubelluna. Sepertinya iblis liar itu mengambil jarak aman agar bisa kembali menyerang Yubelluna dengan leluasa.

Namun alih-alih terpancing provokasi murahan iblis liar tersebut, Yubelluna justru terlihat tenang-tenang saja, seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali provokasi lawannya. Ia malah membungkuk - menatap kearah tanah dibawah tempatnya berdiri saat ini, mengambil sebuah potongan lengan kirinya yang sebelumnya sempat terpotong oleh tebasan senjata lawan lalu menempelkannya ke pangkal lengan kirinya sendiri sambil kembali berdiri tegak dan terus memegangnya dengan kuat sambil terus berusaha menutupi garis pertemuan antara kedua anggota tubuh yang kembali menyatu itu.

"Woi woi, a- apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat? Aku hanya memasang kembali lenganku yang telah kau potong tadi."

Perlahan muncul asap tipis dari lengan kiri Yubelluna, dan saat Yubelluna mengangkat telapak tangannya yang sempat menutupi pangkal lengan kirinya, luka bekas tebasan tersebut telah menghilang tanpa bekas dan tangan kiri Yubelluna telah tersambung seperti tak pernah terpotong sebelumnya. Yubelluna mencoba menggerakkan seluruh bagian lengan kirinya baik itu sendi maupun jari-jemarinya, menguji sistem respons lengan kirinya. Tak jauh dari tempat Yubelluna dan iblis liar itu berdiri, Karin yang melihat kejadian itu tampak cukup terkejut, sepintas ada sebait pertanyaan yang mengemuka di dalam otaknya.

Jika Yubelluna memiliki kemampuan semacam regenerasi yang memungkinkannya untuk hidup abadi, lantas mengapa ia meminta bantuan UQ Holder dalam misi kali ini?

Pertanyaan itu mulai membayangi isi otak Karin hingga tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang akan segera terjadi, terdapat konsentrasi energi sihir yang perlahan mulai meningkat dari arah tempat Yubelluna berdiri. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat dirinya melihat dengan samar-samar beberapa lapis lingkaran sihir yang bertumpuk dari langit hingga beberapa meter diatas permukaan tanah dan berpusat pada tubuh Yubelluna itu sendiri.

"Terima kasih..." Yubelluna menyeringai yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari iblis liar yang menjadi lawannya, "Terima kasih... karena kau telah membantuku... menggali liang kuburmu sendiri..."

"BRENGSEK..."

Iblis liar itu langsung melesat kearah Yubelluna, sedangkan Yubelluna sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil menggerakkan bibirnya pelan tak bersuara namun menyiratkan jika ia berkata 'bodoh' pada lawannya, tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung lain tongkat sihirnya yang tak tertancap di tanah.

"Explosion..."

Dengan sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir Yubelluna, belasan lingkaran sihir yang bertumpuk dari langit hingga ke tanah muncul dengan tempat Yubelluna berdiri sebagai pusatnya, lingkaran sihir tersebut bersinar terang dalam kemerahan yang menyiratkan berbagai marabahaya. Sedangkan Karin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeram kesal, sepertinya ia harus membeli baju baru setelah misi ini berakhir.

"Oh shit..." ucapnya pelan.

 **BUUUUUMMM...**  
Suara ledakan yang amat dahsyat menggelegar seketika, kalau saja tak ada kekkai yang dibuat oleh Yubelluna sebelumnya, mungkin suara tersebut akan terdengar ratusan atau mungkin ribuan meter jauhnya. Asap tebal yang tercipta akibat ledakan hasil sihir tersebut masih mengepul didalam daerah yang diselimuti oleh kekkai.

Setelah belasan menit berlalu dan kekkai yang menutupi area pertarungan tersebut telah menghilang, akhirnya kepulan asap tersebut sudah menipis, tampak Yubelluna yang berdiri sambil memegang tongkat sihir miliknya dengan tangan kanan. Terkecuali tempatnya berdiri saat ini, semua area disekitarnya kini telah hancur lebur dengan lubang besar yang menganga berbentuk menyerupai riak air dengan asap yang masih mengepul tipis dari tanah yang terbakar. Yubelluna sendiri tampak nyaris tak terluka sama sekali bahkan setelah menerima sihir ledakan miliknya yang ia arahkan tepat ke tubuhnya sendiri, memang aneh bila dipikirkan dengan logika jika melihat sihir sedestruktif itu yang diarahkan ke diri sendiri namun justru tak melukainya bahkan seperti tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia memandang kearah depan - melihat kearah tempat seharusnya iblis liar yang ia lawan sebelumnya, tak ada yang tersisa dari iblis liar tersebut kecuali bekas tanah gosong yang berwarna lebih gelap dibandingkan sekitarnya.

Namun mendadak kakinya bergetar dengan hebatnya, Yubelluna merasa bahwa seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki telah tercurahkan sepenuhnya untuk melancarkan serangan sihir ledakan tersebut, hingga membuatnya nyaris tak punya tenaga lagi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri tegak. Badannya terhuyung dengan hebatnya dan langsung ambruk. Beruntung baginya karena sebelum tubuhnya menghempas ke tanah, ia merasakan tangan seseorang memegang bahunya dengan punggungnya yang terasa seperti bersandar di tubuh orang tersebut. Perlahan ia menoleh kearah belakang hanya untuk melirik rupa wajah orang telah menolongnya, tampak seorang gadis bersurai raven pendek sebahu yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Meskipun gadis penolong itu tersenyum namun di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya gadis penolong tersebut tampak cukup keberatan dengan baju miliknya yang robek dan hangus terbakar di berbagai sisi, walaupun ia sendiri sama sekali tak terluka setelah ikut menerima sihir ledakan tersebut.

"Ka... Karin-san..."

"Istirahatlah dan pulihkan dirimu. Setelah itu kuharap kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku, termasuk yang aku lihat tadi."

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Di sebuah kamar perawatan didalam bangunan gereja yang merangkap sebagai panti asuhan, Yubelluna kini sedang terbaring diatas ranjang karena kelelahan setelah malam sebelumnya ia bertarung melawan seekor iblis liar. Di sebelah ranjang tempat Yubelluna tertidur, Karin duduk diatas kursi - menemani biarawati yang masih terlelap itu, Karin sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkan biarawati penyihir itu bertarung satu lawan satu melawan seekor iblis liar tanpa membantunya sama sekali.

Tak lama berselang, Yubelluna terbangun dari tidurnya, meskipun begitu tampak dengan jelas sekali bahwa dirinya masih teramat lelah. Matanya yang masih sayup sayu belum terbuka saat ia melihat sosok Karin sedang duduk diatas kursi tepat disebelah ranjangnya. Sontak saja ia terkejut dan hendak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, sebelum tangan kanan Karin menghalanginya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Tak usah dipaksakan, aku tau kau pasti masih sangat kelelahan setelah semalam bertarung melawan iblis liar seperti itu." ucap Karin.

Mata Yubelluna membulat saat mendengar perkataan Karin, ia baru ingat jika semalam Karin lah yang menolongnya setelah ia kelelahan usai menggunakan sihir ledakan miliknya untuk mengalahkan seekor iblis liar.

"Ka- Kau tau tentang iblis liar?" Yubelluna bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, iblis pembangkang yang menjadi liar bagaikan monster dan suka memakan manusia yang ia temui." jawab Karin, "Aku juga melihat seluruh pertarunganmu semalam, termasuk tentang kemampuan regenerasi milikmu, apa kau seorang immortal?" Karin bertanya balik.

"Hanya semi-immortal." jawabnya singkat. Ia kemudian menarik nafasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya, "Aku menggunakan ramuan-ramuan yang kubuat sendiri untuk menciptakan sistem regenerasi di tubuhku sendiri, meskipun begitu kecepatan regenerasi tubuhku tergolong sangat lambat namun setidaknya bisa membuatku terhindar dari kematian seketika."

"Tapi... Kenapa kau justru menyewa kami - UQ Holder untuk menyelesaikan permasalahanmu jika dengan kekuatan sihir sebesar itu kau bisa membunuh lawanmu dengan mudah?" Karin kembali bertanya.

"Itu karena aku tak ingin orang lain terutama anak-anak disini mengetahui kekuatanku, aku tak ingin anak-anak yang amat kusayangi disini melihat sisi lain diriku saat aku bertarung."

Sejenak Karin terdiam, ia bisa memaklumi alasan yang Karin utarakan padanya, karena dulu ia pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengan posisi Yubelluna saat ini.

"Hmm, aku mengerti seka-"

 **CKLEK...**  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, membuat Karin menghentikan ucapannya. Tampak seorang biarawati lain dengan kondisi terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

"Yubelluna-sama, mereka..."

 **BUUUMM...**

"Mereka... Orang-orang bayaran itu menyerang kita." ucap biarawati yang baru saja datang.

"Ya, aku tau... Sekarang kau evakuasi anak-anak kedalam." balas Yubelluna.

"Baik Yubelluna-sama..."

Biarawati itu kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Setelah biarawati itu sudah pergi, Yubelluna memegang tangan kanan Karin dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Karin-san, kumohon... Jaga panti asuhan ini..."

"Tentu saja, bukankah ini misi yang kau berikan pada kami, jadi sekarang kau tenang saja dan beristirahatlah - pulihkan dirimu."

Karin kemudian membuka dimensi sihir penyimpanan miliknya dan mengambil sebilah katana pendek dengan tangan kanannya serta sebuah palu kayu dengan gagang yang berbentuk tombak panjang. Setelah kedua senjata miliknya siap, Karin langsung melompat dari jendela kamar tersebut.

* * *

 **BUUUMM... BUUUMM... BUUUMM... BUUUUMMM**...  
Sementara itu di halaman depan gereja, tampak 2 orang pria yang sedang berdiri menghadap bangunan gereja tersebut. Pria pertama berpakaian layaknya seorang exorsist dan bersurai putih dengan lidah yang sesekali dijulurkan keluar serta menggenggam sebilah katana dengan bagian bilah pedangnya yang terbuat dari cahaya di tangan kanan dan juga sepucuk pistol di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan pria kedua bertubuh tinggi besar layaknya seorang raksasa yang kekar dengan mengenakan celana pendek serta armor besi tipis yang hanya menutupi bagian dadanya saja. Pria bertubuh kekar tersebut terus menembakkan gelombang angin yang padat dan tak kasat mata kearah sekitar bangunan gereja tersebut, di tangan pria kekar tersebut terdapat semacam gelang yang berkedip-kedip tiap kali ia menembakkan gelombang angin tak kasat mata tersebut, rupanya pria kekar tersebut adalah seorang pengguna aplikasi sihir yang memungkinkannya untuk menggunakan sihir angin.

"Yo yo, mana para pecundang di gereja ini? Apa mereka tak berani menghadapi tuan Freed yang kuat dan perkasa ini?" tanya pria bersurai putih yang berpakaian layaknya seorang exorsist.

 **TRAAAAANNGG...**  
Suara denting pedang yang beradu terdengar saat pedang cahaya milik Freed beradu dengan pedang milik seorang gadis bersurai raven pendek. Rekan Freed yang bertubuh kekar langsung menoleh kearah Freed karena terkejut dengan bunyi denting pedang tersebut, namun ternyata tindakan yang dilakukannya merupakan kesalahan besar karena sebuah tendangan yang sangat kuat menghujam perutnya dan membuatnya terdorong mundur beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu tuan..." ucap gadis bersurai raven pendek yang ternyata adalah Karin.

Karin kemudian mendorong pedangnya semakin kuat hingga membuat lawannya - Freed terdorong mundur sekitar satu meter ke belakang, ia kemudian menghunuskan ujung palu kayu miliknya yang terdapat mata tombak kearah perut Freed. Namun sebelum mata tombak tersebut berhasil melubangi perut Freed, Freed langsung mengarah moncong pistol di tangan kirinya kearah kepala Karin dan menembaknya. Dengan refleks yang sangat terlatih, Karin bisa menghindari tembakan tersebut dengan memiringkan kepalanya lalu kemudian melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak dari lawannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali yah tombakku tadi tak menembus perutmu. Padahal aku ingin sekali merobek perutmu dan mengeluarkan isinya secepat mungkin, kupikir mandi darah di pagi menjelang siang seperti saat ini tidak buruk juga." ucap Karin dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Yo, jangan begitulah nona. Mari kita buat ini sedikit lebih lama dan menarik..." balas Freed.

"Maaf..." Karin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku tak tahan dengan wajah jelekmu itu, jadi aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan segera." tambahnya.

Karin kemudian berlari menuju Freed dan menyerangnya kembali. Sementara di tempat lain yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat pertarungan antara Freed melawan Karin, dua orang remaja yang salah satunya bersurai pirang spiky dan remaja yang lain bersurai raven sebahu berdiri menghadap sesosok pria tinggi besar yang lebih tampak seperti seorang raksasa. Satu persamaan dari kedua remaja itu saat ini adalah mereka berdua sama-sama memegang sebilah katana berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya. Pria berbadan kekar tersebut menatap wajah kedua remaja tersebut dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat amat kesal.

"Maaf pak raksasa, kau tak bisa membantu temanmu yang disana. Jadi, bisakah kita bermain-main sejenak?" tanya Sasuke - pemuda berambut raven sebahu tersebut yang disambut dengan teriakan 'setuju' dari naruto - pemuda bersurai pirang

"Bajingan..." teriak pria kekar tersebut.

Ia lantas mengayunkan kedua tinjunya kearah Sasuke dan Naruto - menembakkan gelombang-gelombang angin tak kasat mata yang akan menghancurkan apapun yang mengenainya. Beruntung bagi Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka menyadari bahaya dari ayunan tinju dari jarak jauh itu dan langsung menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. **BUUUMM** , suara ledakan menggelegar dari tempat yang hancur terkena tembakan gelombang angin tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke melirik kearah samping - ke tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya yang sudah hancur. Mereka berdua kemudian berlari sambil menggenggam pedangnya kearah pria kekar tersebut, mereka memencar ke dua arah yang berbeda dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah dada serta pinggang pria kekar tersebut.

"Hmm..."

Pria kekar tersebut tersenyum, ia bahkan tak mengambil sedikitpun gerakan untuk menghindari kedua tebasan dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan benar saja, kedua pedang mereka menebas bagian dada dan pinggang pria kekar tersebut secara diagonal dari arah leher hingga mencapai pinggul.

"Apa? Mustahil..."

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut saat melihat pria tersebut tak terluka setelah menerima tebasan pedang dari mereka berdua, tebasan pedang mereka berdua hanya membentuk garis tipis di tubuh pria kekar tersebut tanpa melukainya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba kepala mereka berdua digenggam dengan kedua tangan besar pria kekar tersebut.

"Matilah kalian bocah-bocah..."

 **BUUUUUMMM...**  
Suara ledakan kembali terdengar, pria kekar tersebut melepaskan tembakan angin yang teramat kuat pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini mencoba bangkit setelah terkena serangan tersebut, tampak kepala Naruto yang sudah pulih beregenerasi setelah hancur sebagian akibat terkena serangan tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke mulai bangun dengan setengah bagian tangan kirinya yang masih belum selesai beregenerasi setelah terkena serangan tersebut. Namun Sasuke beruntung karena ia bisa menghindari kepalanya dari kehancuran akibat serangan tersebut.

"Ohh, kalian berdua ternyata abadi... Tidak buruk, harga kalian pasti sangat mahal untuk dijadikan budak di pasar gelap." ucap pria kekar tersebut, "Ayo maju bocah-bocah, kalian berdua adalah duitku yang berharga."

Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini sudah selesai beregenerasi, Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan mengangguk, Mereka berdua kemudian berlari kearah pria kekar tersebut dan kembali berpencar ke dua arah yang berbeda, pria kekar yang melihatnya langsung menembakkan gelombang-gelombang angin kearah mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka berdua, sontak saja pria kekar tersebut terkejut dan menembakkan gelombang angin secara brutal ke segala arah. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan dan belakang pria kekar tersebut - mengalungkan kedua pedang milik mereka kearah leher pria kekar tersebut.

"Cross Blade Lariat!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Mereka berdua menambah momentum ayunan pedang mereka dan langsung memenggal kepala pria kekar dengan ayunan pedang menyerupai gerakan lariat yang dilakukan dua orang sekaligus dari arah depan dan belakang, rupanya mereka berdua sedikit menyadari saat serangan pertama dimana bekas garis tebasan yang sedikit mengenai leher pria kekar tersebut lebih dalam daripada bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kepala pria kekar yang telah terputus tersebut terjatuh ke tanah, tubuh pria kekar tersebut menyemburkan darah segar ke udara hasil dari bagian jantung pria kekar tersebut yang sepertinya belum berhenti memompa darah. Hujan darah tersebut membasahi tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat mereka seakan-akan bermasikan darah segar serta memberi kesan menyeramkan atas 'penampilan' baru mereka saat ini.

"Brengsek... Apa-apaan kau ini? Tak bisa ditebas, tak bisa dilukai walau segores tipis sekalipun, iblis macam apa kau?" teriak Freed. Rupanya ia frustasi karena setiap serangannya yang berhasil mengenai Karin sama sekali tak melukainya, bagai menebas baja berkualitas tinggi yang tak bisa tergores sedikitpun.

"Maaf, aku bukanlah iblis seperti yang kau bilang, aku hanyalah manusia yang dikutuk untuk tak bisa mati." balas Karin santai.

"Bajingan..." teriak Freed sambil melempar sebuah benda kecil ke tanah yang menghasilkan cahaya yang teramat silau.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Freed telah tak berada di tempatnya. Rupanya Freed memutuskan untuk kabur karena merasa tak bisa menang melawan Karin, terlebih setelah ia menyadari bahwa rekan misinya telah tewas. Tak lama berselang, Naruto dan Sasuke datang menghampiri Karin dengan kondisi bermandikan darah

* * *

Sementara itu, di salah satu bukit di dekat gereja tersebut, tiga orang misterius berdiri menghadap kearah gereja tersebut. Mereka bertiga menyeringai karena mereka telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan saat ini.

"UQ Holder, akan kuhancurkan kalian..." ucap mereka bertiga pelan.

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :  
Chapter 6 - Witch from the Church  
**Bisa dikatakan chapter ini bercerita tentang kenyataan dari seorang Yubelluna yang ia sembunyikan dari teman maupun semua anak-anak yang ia urus di panti asuhan

Di chapter ini juga diceritakan tentang gelombang awal serangan besar-besaran ke gereja di sebuah pemukiman kumuh di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Soal Yubelluna, biarawati yang Karin dan Naruto beserta Sasuke temui sesampainya di gereja tersebut.  
Dia memang Yubelluna yang merupakan [queen] Raiser di canon Highschool DxD, bukan typo lho...  
tapi di fanfic ini dia bukan merupakan iblis maupun peerage dari Raiser, namun...  
Itu rahasia xD

Dan juga di fanfic ini **pertunangan antara Rias dan Raiser tidak pernah ada**

btw, peran Yubelluna di arc II kali ini cukup banyak.

 _ **Next Chapter** _ : **Weakness of Immortality** , terbongkarnya kelemahan mendasar para immortal

Well... Jujur fanfic ini kubuat karena iseng dan terinspirasi setelah membaca sebuah manga baru yang disarankan oleh sahabatku berjudul **UQ Holder.  
** Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus, maka fanfic ini akan saya teruskan.

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Note :**  
Struktur kepemimpinan UQ Holder:

UQ Holder #1 : **Evangeline A.K. McDowell** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #2 : **Bartholomew Osvaldo "Jiraiya"** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #3 : **Jean Claude Hitsugaya** aka. **Shiro** _(Bleach)_  
UQ Holder #4 : **Karin Hauer** aka. **Karin Yuuki** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #5 :  
UQ Holder #6 : **Klisnaskov Schazevski** aka. **Kakeshi Kakashi** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #7 : **Naruto Springfield** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #8 : **Himejima Shuri** _(Highschool DxD)_  
UQ Holder #9 :  
UQ Holder #10 : **Mossad Ali Gaara** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #11 : **Sasuke Uchiha** _(Naruto) **  
**_

* * *

 **CHARACTER DATABOOK :**

Nama : **Sasuke Uchiha  
** Umur : **17 tahun** (telah menjadi abadi sekitar 100 tahun) **  
**Penampilan : **berambut raven panjang sepunggung dengan model seperti Utakata serta poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya** _(penampilan Sasuke setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi 4) **  
**_Jabatan : **UQ Holder #11  
** Jenis keabadian : **Mid-tier Regeneration  
** Penyebab keabadian : **modifikasi tubuh  
** Kemampuan : **spesialis pertarungan jarak dekat-menengah menggunakan pedang katana  
**

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Grand560 :  
** Pair Naruto dengan Yukihime? Bukan ide yang buruk...  
Di cerita ini Yubelluna bukan peerage dari Raiser

 **Laffayete :**  
Aku sudah menjawabnya di PM bukan...

 **riobethethe :**  
Tentu saja, scene battlenya bakal aku buat lebih heboh lagi  
Soal Jiraiya, masih lama sampai identitasnya terbongkar

Dan pastinya kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke tak cuma immortal saja, termasuk para numbers yang lain

 **NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix :**  
Iya, mereka pasti ke Kuoh  
tapi di Arc III nanti, bukan sekarang

pair mereka berdua?  
aku sendiri masih bingung...

 **fujiama17 :**  
mikir 1 nama buat jadi pair mereka aja sudah bikin bingung, apalagi harem  
Ada saran?

 **Half-Lucifer :**  
Soal kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke baru kuungkap sedikit di chapter ini, mungkin di chapter 7-8 yang bakal banyak aku ungkap

Karin sebagai medis?  
sayangnya dia yang terkuat diantara mereka bertiga, baik dari serangan maupun dari segi keabadian

 _ **Rejha (Guest) :**_  
Entahlah, aku masih bingung buat pair mereka

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	7. Weakness of Immortality

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church**

 **Chapter 7 : Weakness of Immortality**

Sehari berlalu semenjak serangan mendadak dari seorang exorsist dan juga seorang pembunuh bayaran ke gereja di kawasan pemukiman kumuh kaum urban pinggiran kota Tokyo. Siang itu, Karin sedang berkumpul dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di halaman depan gereja tersebut. Tampak pula Yubelluna yang telah berada disana dan duduk bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berkumpul sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"HEH? Misi diperpanjang?" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Benar sekali..." ucap Karin singkat, "Dikarenakan asumsiku bahwa serangan kemarin hanyalah serangan pembuka pihak lawan untuk mengetahui kemampuan kita, jadi aku berpendapat bahwa kita harus tetap bertahan disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan sebagai antisipasi bila seandainya terjadi serangan lanjutan dari pihak lawan." Karin menambahkan.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi, bukankah Yukihime-sama sudah memberitahu betapa pentingnya misi ini bagi UQ Holder, jadi aku tak mau kita menyelesaikan misi ini secara setengah-setengah." potong Karin tepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian berdua berlatih saja, terutama kau Naruto..." Karin kembali menambahkan sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Baik..."

Dengan berat hati dan juga kepala tertunduk lesu, Naruto berjalan menjauhi Karin menuju sisi lain halaman depan gereja ditemani oleh Sasuke yang merangkul pundak Naruto dan berusaha menenangkannya. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke telah pergi, Yubelluna menutup buku yang ia baca dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan menghampiri Karin.

"Karin-san..." Karin menoleh kearah Yubelluna yang berjalan menghampirinya, "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku dan juga semua biarawati maupun anak-anak yang tinggal disini." ucap Yubelluna.

Karin menggeleng pelan, "Simpan dulu ucapan 'terimakasih'mu Yubelluna-san, ini belum berakhir dan aku yakin mereka akan menyerang lagi dalam waktu dekat, jadi kuharap kau bisa meminjamkan kekuatanmu untuk membantuku menyelamatkan kota kecil ini."

"Tapi..."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan identitasmu bukan..." Yubelluna mengangguk pelan, "Tenang saja... Jika seandainya identitasmu terbongkar dan kau tidak memiliki rumah untuk kembali, aku akan menjamin kau akan mendapatkannya."

Yubelluna tersenyum tipis lalu menatap kearah langit, "Terima kasih... Karin-san..."

* * *

Di tempat lain, siang itu Jiraiya baru saja keluar dari kompleks Kuoh Academy setelah selesai mengajar sebelumnya dan kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Memang, jika ia sampai di rumah sekalipun ia hanya akan tinggal sendirian saja dikarenakan Shiro dan manajernya sedang berada di luar kota. Ia kembali teringat pesan dari sahabatnya itu tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat kerja.

"Hey pak tua..." Jiraiya menoleh kearah Shiro yang menyapanya secara kasar, "Kusarankan kau untuk berhati-hati... Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku berkunjung ke Vatican sehabis konser di Roma, aku sempat mendapat informasi tentang hilangnya pedang legendaris Excalibur."

"Lalu, kaitannya denganku?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, kemungkinan besar pencuri pedang Excalibur itu sedang berada di kota ini. Saat itu kudengar pihak gereja sedang mempersiapkan beberapa orang exorcist untuk dikirim kesini, aku tak tahun kapan tapi yang jelas aku yakin utusan dari Vatican itu akan datang dalam waktu dekat, entah sehari ataupun seminggu lagi." Shiro menjelaskan, "Dan aku ingin kau mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka selama aku tak berada disini, kau bisa meminta bantuan ke markas pusat jika kau butuh."

"Ya, terima kasih... Akan kuusahakan semampuku."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku ada schedule tampil di kantor salah satu stasiun TV swasta di kota Osaka dan Tokyo, mungkin aku akan berada selama beberapa hari kedepan." Shiro kemudian menaiki mobil sedan miliknya dimana manajernya, Hime-chan telah menunggunya di dalam mobil sedari tadi dan mereka berdua kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya sendirian.

Jiraiya tersenyum menyeringai senang jika mengingat kepergian Shiro dan manajernya itu keluar kota, yah setidaknya akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam hari nanti tanpa terganggu oleh manajer Shiro yang terkadang menyusup kedalam kamarnya saat ia terlelap dan tidur disebelahnya. Belum lagi sifat manajer Shiro itu yang tergolong Sadist (S) dan terus menggodanya. Dan parahnya ketika diperingatkan oleh Shiro, dia hanya tersenyum seduktif sambil berkata 'Ara~ Ara~' maupun tertawa aneh seperti 'Ufufufufu~', sedikit mengingatkannya pada salah satu muridnya di Kuoh Academy yang memiliki sifat mirip dengannya.

Namun lamunannya terhenti saat ia menyadari aura seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Alih-alih berusaha lari maupun kabur dari orang yang mengikutinya, ia justru tetap tenang dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia belum menyadari jika ada orang telah mengikutinya sedari tadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur memutar menuju rumahnya, berkeliling di sekitar pusat kota dan sesekali mampir ke beberapa toko untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sebenarnya hanyalah alibi baginya untuk meyakinkan bahwa orang tersebut terus mengikutinya. Setelah ia berputar-putar dan membeli beberapa barang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman yang berada di pusat kota - ditengah keramaian warga yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sesampainya ia ditengah taman tersebut, ia langsung berhenti dan berteriak,

"Siapapun kau, KELUARLAH... Aku tau kau sejak tadi terus mengikutiku."

 **TAP TAP TAP**  
Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya dari belakang, ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya. Orang tersebut berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut shaggy-spiky berwarna hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang, orang tersebut berpakaian santai dengan kemeja abu-abu dan celana jeans biru kusam, wajahnya seolah menampakkan kesan bad-boy sekalipun ia berpakaian seperti itu.

"Ma~ Ma~ Tak kusangka kau menyadarinya sejak tadi, dan justru membawaku ke tengah keramaian seperti ini, sungguh cerdik..." Pria misterius itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa kau? Dan ada urusan apa hingga kau membuntutiku sejak tadi?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada sinis.

"Ma~ Ma~ Tidakkah kita bisa sedikit bersantai? Bukan begitu Mr. Bartholomew Osvaldo, atau yang bisa kupanggil Jiraiya?"

Sontak saja Jiraiya terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang selain para petinggi UQ Holder, terlebih yang misterius seperti orang itu yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Bahkan saat ia pindah ke kota Kuoh, ia membuat kartu identitas atas nama Jiraiya, nama yang telah ia pakai selama ratusan tahun semenjak ia tinggal di Jepang. Ia ingat betul bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun memberitahu nama aslinya selama ia menginjak kakinya di kota Kuoh, jadi darimana orang itu tau nama aslinya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana mungkin kau tau nama asliku?" Jiraiya bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa nama dan rupa wajah orang yang telah mengalahkan banyak dari kaumku hanya dengan tangan kosong saat Great War sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu, salah satu dari enam orang manusia abadi veteran Great War." Untuk pertama kalinya pria misterius itu berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Great War?"

"Ya, Dan namaku Azazel, Gubernur tertinggi malaikat jatuh." potong pria misterius tersebut.

"Azazel? Hmm..." ucap Jiraiya sambil memasang pose seolah-olah sedang berpikir, "Ahh... Aku ingat sekarang, sepertinya kita memang pernah berjumpa sebelumnya."

"Jadi, ada urusan apa sampai-sampai seorang gubernur da-tenshi membuntutiku sedari tadi?" Jiraiya bertanya masih dengan nada serius, "Atau... Apa kau datang kemari untuk balas dendam denganku atas apa yang kulakukan dulu?" tambahnya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..." ucap Azazel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak datang kemari menemuimu hanya untuk alasan konyol seperti balas dendam dan juga aku sudah muak dengan peperangan, aku ingin menikmati hidupku yang tenang dalam kedamaian." Azazel menjeda perkataannya sejenak lalu melanjutkannya kembali, "Lagipula, jika aku datang untuk alasan balas dendam, sejak awal aku bisa saja langsung menyerangmu."

"Kedamaian, heh?" Jiraiya tersenyum menyindir, "Satu hal yang tak kusangka bakal terucap dari seorang gubernur da-tenshi, jadi ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." jawabnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kokabiel, salah satu anak buahku membangkang dariku dan mencuri pedang suci Excalibur dari pihak gereja, aku yakin kau sudah mendengar yang satu ini sebelumnya." Jiraiya mengangguk, ia memang sudah mendengarnya dari Shiro tadi pagi, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang gubernur da-tenshi mendatanginya langsung, "Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah tujuannya, Kokabiel berencana untuk memicu Great War jilid dua di dunia manusia dan mengawalinya dari kota ini, dia kecewa dengan hasil Great War pertama yang berakhir dengan gencatan senjata." lanjutnya.

"Jelaskan padaku detailnya!" pinta Jiraiya dengan nada dingin. Ia jelas takkan membiarkan Kokabiel memancing Great War jilid dua, terlebih di dunia manusia.

 **...** **  
** **~ Curse of Life ~** **  
** **...**

Dua hari berlalu semenjak serangan ke gereja yang dilakukan oleh seorang exorcist dan juga seorang pembunuh bayaran, serangan yang berhasil dipatahkan oleh trio immortal dari UQ Holder dengan tewasnya sang pembunuh bayaran serta kaburnya sang exorcist. Sore itu, Karin sedang berada di salah satu kamar didalam gereja yang biasa ia tempati selama ia tinggal di gereja ini, ia duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak tepat disebelah jendela. Sebelah tangannya ia sandarkan di bibir jendela tersebut, sementara tangan yang lain menopang kepala yang tertunduk bosan.

 **CKLEK...**  
Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka, ia menoleh sejenak kearah pintu dan melihat Yubelluna yang memasuki kamarnya. Yubelluna mengambil langkah pelan menghampiri Karin lalu duduk di sebuah kursi depat didepan Karin, ia menoleh kearah luar jendela dimana tampak Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berlatih.

"Kau tak ikut berlatih bersama mereka, Karin-san?" tanya Yubelluna.

"Itu tak perlu, terkadang aku tak perlu mengganggu latihan mereka berdua." jawab Karin, "Mereka berdua... cukup menyebalkan walau kuakui mereka adalah tag-team yang kompak." tambahnya.

"Karin-san..."

"Ahh Yubelluna-san, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan." Karin menyela perkataan Yubelluna sebelumnya, "Jika mereka menyerang kembali, aku takkan menghalangimu untuk ikut bertarung bersama kami. Kupikir, ada kemungkinan yang tak kecil kalau kau juga akan diincar oleh mereka, meskipun begitu tetap utamakan keselamatan anak-anak yang ada disini." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih... Kau sudah menjawab apa yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Tanpa mereka berdua maupun Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, diatas sebuah bukit bebatuan disekitar bangunan gereja tampak dua orang pria misterius yang sedang berdiri menatap bangunan gereja tersebut. Tak lama berselang, datang seekor serigala besar berbulu abu-abu yang berubah menjadi seorang pria tinggi tegap bersurai hitam serta mengenakan masker dan berdiri disebelah kedua orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana Kakuzu? Apa bala bantuan telah siap?" tanya salah satu pria misterius yang juga bermasker serta mengenakan sehelai kain yang menutupi kedua matanya dan membawa sebilah katana yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

"Semua sudah siap, Zabuza." jawab werewolf berambut hitam dan bermasker tersebut.

"Bagus, kita akan menyerang besok saat matahari terbit." jawab Zabuza.

 **~ Kesokan harinya ~**

Pagi itu, Karin sedang mandi di dalam salah satu bilik toilet umum yang ada didalam gereja tersebut. Saat ia mandi, ia teringat pesan yang disampaikan Yukihime sesaat sebelum ia berangkat dalam perjalanan misi kali ini.

"Karin..." Karin menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyapanya dan membalas sapaan tersebut, "Ada apa Yukihime-sama?"

"Kau tau kan kalau Jiraiya dipanggil oleh si nomor 3 untuk misi penyamaran?" Karin mengangguk atas pertanyaan Yukihime, "Aku harap kau berhati-hati, ada kemungkinan kita berlima yang tersisa dari Great War tersebut akan diincar oleh mereka, ketiga fraksi spiritual. Aku tak tahu mereka akan mengajak kita sebagai aliansi atau akan menyerang kita, tapi kuharap kau berhati-hati saja."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas peringatannya Yukihime-sama..."

 **BUUUMM... BUUUMMM... BUUUUMMM...**  
Suara ledakan yang berkali-kali yang menggema membuat Karin tersadar dari lamunannya, dia langsung mengambil pedang miliknya dari dalam sihir penyimpanan dan bangkit lalu berlari keluar dari gereja. Sayangnya, baru saja ia keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Dan dari dalam bayangannya sendiri muncul seorang pria bersurai merah yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan bayangan yang menjerat dan membatasi semua pergerakannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, 'Saint of Steel' Karin Orba Hauer." ucap pria bersurai merah tersebut.

Karin yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, dengan susah payah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Kau..."

* * *

Sementara itu, di halaman depan gereja tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto melihat kearah sekitarnya dimana ledakan dan kebakaran terjadi dimana-mana. Tak lama berselang, Yubelluna datang menghampiri mereka berdua sambil membawa sebuah tongkat staff di tangan kanannya, jelas... Dia sedang dalam pose siap bertempur.

"Dimana Karin-san? Apa kalian tau?" Naruto dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Yubelluna, "Sigh, dimana si Karin itu? Apa dia sudah maju duluan ke medan perang?" tanya Yubelluna pelan.

"Yubelluna-sama..."

"Tenang saja, semua anak-anak sudah kuungsikan ke tempat yang aman." Yubelluna memotong ucapan Sasuke seolah telah membaca apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tolong... Tolong..."

"TOLONG... TOLONG..."

Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara sesorang yang meminta tolong, tampak beberapa orang yang berlari ketakutan karena dikejar oleh beberapa boneka kayu bertudung putih yang membawa sebilah pedang dan terus mengayunkan pedang kearah kerumunan orang tersebut.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Boneka tersebut langsung hancur lebur menjadi abu, kerumunan orang tersebut melihat kearah Yubelluna yang telah mengacungkan tongkat staffnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Rupanya Yubelluna lah orang yang telah menghancurkan boneka-boneka tersebut.

"Terima kasih suster Yubelluna..."

"Terima kasih...".

"Cepat masuk kedalam gereja, aku akan melindungi kalian semua." titah Yubelluna.

Kerumunan warga tersebut langsung berlarian memasuki gedung gereja tersebut. Setelah memastikan kerumunan warga tersebut telah masuk, Yubelluna langsung menatap kearah naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kita akan berpencar, kalian berdua berkeliling kota dan hancurkan semua boneka yang kalian temui. Aku akan tetap disini untuk menjaga gereja ini."

"Baik..."

Baik..."

Mereka berdua kemudian langsung pergi berpencar, namun tak disangka-sangka ternyata sekitar seratusan boneka menyerbunya dari segala arah dan mengepung gedung gereja tepat setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Sigh, bakal merepotkan ini..." gumam Yubelluna pelan.

* * *

Ditempat lain, Sasuke langsung menyerbu belasan boneka pembunuh tersebut dan menghancurkannya dengan pedangnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pedang mengincar kepala Sasuke, dengan sigap ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan pedang tersebut melewati atas kepalanya.

"Wah wah wah, tak kusangka seorang dari klan pemburu immortal sekelas Uchiha bakal bergabung dengan para immortal. Itachi pasti akan sedih akan keadaanmu saat ini, benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang uchiha sejati." ucap seorang pria buta dengan sebilah katana digenggaman tangan kanannya, "tapi tenang saja, Zabuza yang bijak ini akan membawamu pulang pada klanmu kembali." lanjutnya.

"Bajingan, jangan bawa-bawa nama kakakku... Dan aku takkan ingin kembali ke klan terkutuk itu lagi, pak tua yang buta..."

Karena terpancing emosi, Sasuke langsung menerjang kearah Zabuza. Tepat saat Sasuke berada didepannya, Zabuza langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah depan berkali dalam gerakan yang super cepat, namun Sasuke sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menunduk dan memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Sayangnya, ternyata Zabuza bisa membaca pergerakan Sasuke dan mencincang tubuh Sasuke menjadi belasan bagian. Zabuza lantas menancapkan katana miliknya ke tanah, dan dengan satu gerakan ayunan keatas tanah tersebut terbelah menjadi dua sedalam belasan meter dan mengubur tubuh Sasuke ke dalam tanah bahkan sebelum ia selesai meregenerasi seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

Zabuza kemudian berdiri diatas tumpukan tanah yang mengubur tubuh Sasuke dan berkata, "Kau masih terlalu muda nak... Emosimu masih labil, dan itu menuntunmu kedalam kekalahanmu, sekalipun kau itu abadi."

* * *

Di tempat lain, Naruto yang dicegat oleh seorang werewolf bernama Kakuzu tengah bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka berdua saling melepaskan tinjuan mereka ke tubuh lawannya, pertarungan mereka tampak seimbang dan belum menunjukkan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Mendadak, werewolf bernama kakuzu itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya - sebuah salib suci - dan menempelkannya ke dada Naruto.

"TEKNIK PENYEGEL VAMPIRE, PETIR SALIB."

Dengan teriakan dari Kakuzu, salib tersebut bereaksi dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang teramat terang. Sontak saja naruto merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat dan terbakar disaat yang bersamaan.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH..."

Naruto berteriak amat keras lalu perlahan teriakannya menghilang. Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang, tampak Naruto yang telah pingsan dan terkapar di tanah dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang telah gosong serta sebuah lambang salib tertanam di dadanya. Rupanya teknik yang baru saja digunakan Kakuzu adalah sebuah teknik untuk menyegel kekuatan seorang vampire, sebagai seorang werewolf tentu saja ia menguasai teknik untuk mengalahkan musuh bebuyutan dari bangsa werewolf yakni vampire.

Setelah memastikan lawannya terkapar tak berdaya, werewolf tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan tubuh Naruto dan bergerak menuju tujuannya berikutnya, gedung gereja satu-satunya di pemukiman tersebut.

* * *

Sedangkan di halaman gereja, Yubelluna tampak mulai kelelahan setelah menghabisi banyak boneka pembunuh yang menyerbu gereja tersebut. Ia tampak geram dengan kondisinya yang ia rasa masih terlalu lemah dalam menguasai sihir api dan ledakan miliknya.

"Sigh, mereka seperti tak ada habisnya... Karin, dimana kau..."

Dengan tumbangnya Naruto dan Sasuke, serta Karin yang pergerakannya tersegel oleh lawan dan juga Yubelluna yang sudah kelelahan. Akankah ada setitik cahaya harapan bagi mereka semua?

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :  
Chapter 7 - Weakness of Immortality  
**Sesuai judulnya, di chapter ini aku membahas tentang kelemahan mendasar dari ketiga member UQ Holder ini yakni Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Karin

Di chapter ini juga diceritakan tentang awal serangan besar-besaran ke gereja di sebuah pemukiman kumuh di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang dipimpin oleh tiga pemburu immortal profesional bernama Zabuza, Sasori dan Kakuzu

Kalian pasti ada yang bingung dengan hubungan antara Zabuza dan Sasuke, bukan?  
Mengenai mereka berdua, sebenarnya Zabuza adalah teman dari Itachi - kakak Sasuke sejak lama  
Dan mereka berdua dikenal sebagai salah satu pemburu immortal terkuat

Well... Jujur fanfic ini kubuat karena iseng dan terinspirasi setelah membaca sebuah manga baru yang disarankan oleh sahabatku berjudul **UQ Holder.  
** Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat respon yang bagus, maka fanfic ini akan saya teruskan.

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Note :**  
Struktur kepemimpinan UQ Holder:

UQ Holder #1 : **Evangeline A.K. McDowell** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #2 : **Bartholomew Osvaldo "Jiraiya"** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #3 : **Jean Claude Hitsugaya** aka. **Shiro** _(Bleach)_  
UQ Holder #4 : **Karin Orba Hauer** aka. **Karin Yuuki** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #5 :  
UQ Holder #6 : **Klisnaskov Schazevski** aka. **Kakeshi Kakashi** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #7 : **Naruto Springfield** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #8 : **Himejima Shuri** _(Highschool DxD)_  
UQ Holder #9 :  
UQ Holder #10 : **Mossad Ali Gaara** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #11 : **Sasuke Uchiha** _(Naruto) **  
**_

 **CHARACTER DATABOOK :**

Nama : **Karin Orba Hauer aka. Karin Yuuki  
** Umur : **18 tahun** (telah menjadi abadi sekitar 600 tahun) **  
**Penampilan : **berambut raven sebahu dengan model lurus seperti Sona Sitri** _(penampilan Karin di chapter 7 manga UQ Holder!) **  
**_Jabatan : **UQ Holder #4  
** Jenis keabadian : **Divine-Curse of Inviolability** (tak dapat terluka)  
Penyebab keabadian : **kutukan suci  
** Kemampuan : **spesialis pertarungan jarak dekat-menengah menggunakan pedang katana dan palu kayu dengan ujung gagang palu berupa tombak kecil  
**

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Tenshinsha Hikari :**  
Well...  
untuk membunuh seorang immortal, seseorang harus menyegel keabadian lawannya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian bisa dibunuh  
Dan tiap jenis keabadian, berbeda pula cara mengalahkannya

 **Donquixote Tamao :**  
Aku belum berpikiran sampai kesana, tapi aku pikir Naruto bukan kloningan dari kakeknya layaknya Tota di canon manga UQ Holder

 _ **fumoruki (Guest) :**_  
Sayangnya tidak, di chapter ini pergerakan Naruto sudah cukup cepat  
Tapi nanti akan ada sesi "training" bagi dia yang akan terjadi di arc III nanti

 **riobethethe :**  
Tidak, tim UQ Holder tidak membantu para iblis saat melawan Kokabiel

Soal pair... masih rahasia xD

 ** _Z (Guest) :_**  
Sebenarnya Jean Claude Hitsugaya itu bukanlah OC, cuma plesetan dari nama Toushirou Hitsugaya dari manga Bleach  
toh ability mereka akan kubuat cukup mirip

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	8. When All Hope is Gone

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church**

 **Chapter** **8 : When All Hope is Gone**

Api... Ledakan... Kehancuran... Dan kepanikan dimana-mana...  
Setidaknya keempat hal itulah yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi disini saat ini. Pagi hari yang seharusnya menjadi pagi hari yang indah, kini berubah menjadi pagi kelabu dimana gumpalan asap hitam membumbung dimana-mana. Kompleks pemukiman kaum urban ini kini telah menjadi medan perang antara segerombolan pembunuh bayaran melawan sekelompok kaum urban yang ingin mempertahankan tanah kelahiran mereka.

Yubelluna, salah satu dari sekian sedikit orang yang ingin mempertahankan tanah kelahiran, atau lebih tepatnya gereja tempat ia hidup selama ini kini sedang berdiri di halaman luar gereja. Deru nafas yang memburu terdengar samar dari hidung serta mulutnya, peluh keringat mengucur deras dari kepalanya - membasahi sebelah tangan putih miliknya yang menggenggam sebilah tongkat staff kayu berukuran sedang. Dihadapannya, puluhan boneka kayu berukuran sekitar 1m dan bersenjatakan sebilah pedang mengepung dirinya dalam formasi berlapis yang berbertuk lingkaran nyaris sempurna.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Sial..."

Yubelluna mendengus pelan, ia merutuki staminanya yang tergolong cukup rendah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar diterpa rasa letih yang teramat luar biasa, ingin rasanya ia segera menghabisi semua lawannya dan beristirahat, namun sayangnya lawannya tak semudah yang ia kira.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu alasan sederhana mengapa ia masih berada disini - mengacungkan ujung tongkat staff miliknya kearah lawan.

Ia tak boleh tumbang...  
Jika ia tumbang, maka bagaimana dengan nasib para warga dan juga anak-anak yatim piatu?  
Apakah ia akan menyerah begitu saja?  
Tidak... Sama sekali tidak...

Ia menutup matanya sejenak, menarik nafas sambil membayangkan wajah seseorang, seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya,

'Sayang... Dimana kau berada? Seandainya kau ada disini...' gumamnya dalam hati sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

* * *

 **TAP TAP TAP**  
Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar-samar di salah satu sudut pemukiman urban tersebut, seorang pria bersurai dark-blonde pendek sebahu berjalan mengelilingi daerah tersebut. Dilihat dari penampilan luarnya, pria tersebut terlihat seperti seorang bad-boy berumur 20an yang mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam yang ditutupi oleh jas putih serta sehelai celana kain panjang berwarna dark-blue, dan membawa sebuah koper kecil digenggaman tangan kirinya.

Tak sampai 3 menit ia berjalan mengelilingi daerah tersebut, langkah kakinya terhenti didepan tubuh seorang remaja yang tergeletak pingsan tak berdaya diatas tanah dengan tubuh yang nampak gosong terutama disekitar salib yang tertempel di dadanya.

"Tch, salib..." Pria tersebut mendecakkan lidahnya, ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman berada didekat-dekat benda seperti salib, "Sepertinya vampire malang ini terkena segel salib petir." ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

Pria tersebut menunduk lalu membuka koper kecil miliknya, mengambil dan kemudian memasang sepasang sarung tangan plastik berwarna putih di kedua tangannya serta mengambil sebuah penjepit besi kecil. Dengan perlahan ia mencabut salib yang tertanam di dada pemuda vampire malang tersebut sambil berusaha agar salib tersebut tak menyentuh tubuhnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya - mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan membukanya lalu menuangkan beberapa tetes isi botol tersebut di dada 'pasien'nya dan meminumkan sisanya kedalam mulut vampire tersebut.

Pria blonde tersebut kemudian merapikan peralatan medis miliknya - berdiri lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha merasakan hawa kehadiran orang disekitarnya, setelah beberapa detik berselang ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tak begitu jauh dari sini, terkubur cukup dangkal di kedalaman tanah."

Pria bersurai dark-blonde kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, melesat dengan cepat menuju 'pasien' berikutnya.

* * *

 **BRAAAAKKK...**

"Wah, benar-benar mulus seperti bayi."

"Sial..."

Saat ini Karin masih terjebak di kamar mandi umum didalam bangunan gereja, sekujur tubuhnya telah terbalut bayangan lawannya yang menjalar bagaikan sulur-sulur dan membatasi seluruh pergerakannya, ia sendiri saat ini terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang dilumpuhkan oleh polisi dengan posisi tubuh menempel ke dinding. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar mandi umum itu terbuka, dengan gerakan patah-patah Karin menoleh kearah samping dan melihat dua buah boneka kayu bertudung dengan pisau di tangan boneka tersebut menghadap kearah lawannya.

"Oh, jadi semua boneka-boneka ini dan semua ledakan yang kudengar sejak tadi adalah ulahmu?" tanya Karin dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu saja, semua boneka ini aku yang mengendalikannya, ada puluhan boneka lain diluar sana dan sepertinya... Boneka-bonekaku yang manis ini sedang menyiksa suster manis yang ada diluar sana." jawab Sasori.

Karin terhenyak - ia geram karena ia tahu, nyawa Yubelluna sedang terancam, "Jadi, jika aku mengalahkanmu, maka semua boneka-boneka ini akan lenyap?"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah seperti kau bisa mengalahkanku, sepertinya kau harus berkaca pada dirimu sendiri." ucap Sasori, "Oh jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan teman sustermu itu? Tenang saja, dia akan mati di tangan kedua temanku yang lain, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah menghabisi kedua teman bocahmu itu dan selanjutnya akan menghabisi semua penduduk yang mengungsi di gereja ini."

"BAJINGAN..."

Karin mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke dinding dihadapannya - memberi semacam gaya tolak sehingga membuat tubuh mereka berdua terdorong mundur dan menghantam pintu bilik WC di belakangnya.

 **BRAAAAKKK...**

Situasi kini berbalik, Sasori yang menempel di dinding belakang bilik WC tersebut dan Karin berada di depannya berusaha menindih tubuh Sasori. Merasa tangan kanannya telah terbebas, Karin langsung menyikut perut Sasori tiga kali yang diakhiri dengan sikutan tepat di kepalanya.

Terkena serangan mendadak dari Karin membuat Sasori melonggarkan bayangan yang mengekang tubuh Karin sebelumnya, hal ini tentu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Karin yang dengan sigap memutar badannya agar terlepas sepenuhnya dari jeratan bayangan Sasori. Sayangnya begitu ia berbalik badan, ia langsung ditodong sepucuk pistol yang diarahkan tepat kedalam mulut Karin. Bereaksi cepat, Karin lantas menggigit moncong pistol tersebut dan membuangnya dari tangan Sasori tepat sebelum Sasori sempat menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut. Ia kemudian mencekik leher Sasori dengan tangan kiri dan menghantamkan kepala Sasori ke dinding hingga membuat kepala lawannya bocor.

Merasakan ada bahaya dari arah belakang, Karin memutar badannya 180 derajat sambil menarik kepala Sasori. Dan benar saja, sebuah pisau kecil nan tajam yang seharusnya menancap ke tubuhnya justru tertancap tepat di mata kiri Sasori.

"Aaarrrgghh..."

Sasori berteriak kesakitan sangat keras saat sebuah pisau kecil tertancap di mata kirinya, Karin yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Sasori lantas menendang perut lawannya menjauh darinya dan menghancurkan 2 boneka kayu lawannya. Ia melihat Sasori tampak berjalan terhuyung tak seimbang dengan darah yang masih mengucur deras dari mata kirinya yang hancur tertusuk pisau, ia berjalan sempoyongan ke belakang hingga tubuhnya menyentuh tembok di sisi lain kamar mandi umum tersebut. Tangan kanan Sasori meraba-raba diatas wastafel tua - mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ia bisa jadikan senjata. Dan bagaikan mendapat jackpot, ia mendapatkan kembali pistol miliknya yang sebelumnya dibuang oleh Karin. Dengan panik, ia menembakkan pistolnya kearah Karin beberapa kali. Beruntungnya Karin berhasil menghindarinya sambil berlari kearah Sasori.

Karena panik yang semakin melanda Sasori dan posisi Karin yang sudah berada didepannya, ia menembakkan peluru terakhir di pistolnya tepat ke mulut Karin. Bagaikan sebuah trik sulap, Karin berhasil menggigit proyektil peluru tersebut menggunakan giginya. Karin kemudian menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang dan perlahan tangan kanannya mulai diselimuti aura suci berwarna keputihan yang cukup terang.

"Matilah... Pukulan suci!"

Dengan satu pukulan yang berbalut aura suci, Karin berhasil mengalahkan dan membuat lawannya ambruk seketika itu juga, pukulan tersebut juga menghasilkan retakan yang cukup besar dan dalam di dinding. Karin mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, sepertinya pukulannya barusan tak langsung membunuh lawannya dan hanya membuatnya pingsan. Seolah ingin memastikan kemenangannya, Karin mencabut pisau kecil yang tertancap di mata kiri Sasori lalu menusukkan ke leher Sasori dan menariknya - menggorok leher lawannya hingga nyaris terputus.

* * *

Sementara itu di halaman depan gereja, Yubelluna yang tampak sangat kelelahan terkejut karena puluhan boneka kayu yang ia lawan mendadak langsung terjatuh ke tanah seolah telah kehilangan nyawanya. Namun rasa terkejutnya mendadak sirna saat ia melihat dua sosok yang berdiri jauh dihadapannya. Sosok pertama tampak seperti seorang samurai pria dengan perawakan seperti seseorang yang telah menginjak usia kepala enam, sedangkan sosok kedua menyerupai werewolf dewasa dengan tinggi nyaris 2 meter. Yubelluna sadar bahwa kedua sosok di depannya merupakan musuhnya, itu ia ketahui dari hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan lawannya.

Yubelluna mengamati dengan seksama kedua sosok yang berada jauh dihadapannya, kedua sosok tersebut tampak hanya berdiri diam tanpa membuat suatu pergerakan tertentu namun tetap saja mereka terus memancarkan hawa membunuh yang cukup mencekam. Namun karena ia tak tahan terus menatap lawannya terus menerus, ia mengedipkan matanya sejenak. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat ia menyadari bahwa lawan dihadapannya hanya satu orang saja, sang samurai pria.

Werewolf itu menghilang.

Saat ia mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi, werewolf tersebut telah muncul tepat 2 meter dihadapannya - mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninjunya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dalam selang 2x kedipan mata musuhnya yang berdiri jauh dihadapannya telah berada 2 meter dihadapannya. Ia terdiam, refleksnya seolah mati karena tak bisa mengantisipasi gerakan kilat werewolf tersebut. Ia benar-benar pasrah akan tinju werewolf tersebut yang siap menghantam tubuhnya.

Namun tepat sebelum tinju dari werewolf tersebut menghantam tubuhnya, wajah werewolf tersebut terlebih dahulu terkena tinjuan berbalut energi suci dari arah samping disertai dengan suara BRAAAAKKK... yang sangat keras. Tubelluna hanya bisa terdiam melihat werewolf tersebut yang terlempar belasan meter karena tinjuan yang dilancarkan oleh sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya yakni sahabatnya sendiri Karin. Karin yang baru mendarat setelah menjebol dinding gereja dan langsung meninju werewolf tersebut itu lantas mencabut pedangnya dari dalam sihir penyimpanan miliknya dan mengayunkannya kearah samping.

 **TRAAAANNGG...**  
Dua bilah pedang saling beradu tajam tepat dihadapan Yubelluna. Karin sedang berhadap-hadapan satu lawan satu melawan seorang samurai pria sambil tetap menggenggam pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Wah, sepertinya Sasori yang kuutus untuk menghadapimu telah dikalahkan."

"Tentu saja, dia tak sebanding denganmu immortal hunter legendaris tuan Momochi Zabuza."

Karin mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke samping - mengambil sebuah palu kayu dengan bilah yang menyerupai tombak dan langsung mengayunkannya kearah Zabuza. Zabuza yang meskipun seseorang yang buta tetap menyadari serangan dari Karin dan langsung melompat mundur ke belakang. Memanfaatkan lawannya yang menghindar mundur, Karin langsung berdiri siaga dengan senjata di kedua tangannya.

"Yubelluna, pergilah... Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa kau hadapi, kau sudah mencapai batasmu sekarang." ucap Karin.

"Tapi..."

"PERGILAH..." potong Karin, "Pastikan semua warga aman..." lanjutnya pelan.

Yubelluna mengangguk lalu berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut menuju bagian dalam bangunan gereja melalui pintu belakang. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sosok werewolf yang baru saja bangkit langsung menerjang kearah Yubelluna, tapi...

"Lawanmu itu aku, werewolf sialan..."

Sebuah cengkeraman ala gerakan lariat menghantam leher werewolf tersebut, Naruto yang telah bangkit dari kekalahannya melawan werewolf tersebut langsung melancarkan serangan balas dendam. Tak hanya menghantam, namun gerakan lariat yang ia lakukan menyeret werewolf tersebut beberapa meter kedalam hutan disekitar gereja tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam hutan, Naruto menguatkan lengan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk lariat dan menghempaskan tubuh werewolf itu ke tanah.

 **BRUUUGGHH... CRAAASSHH...**

Baru saja werewolf tersebut terhempas ke tanah, sebuah sayatan pedang langsung menyambutnya dan menggores tubuhnya dari pundak kiri hingga ke pinggang kanannya.

"Jangan berpikir kalau ini pertarungan satu lawan satu, ini pertempuran... Jadi tindakan mengeroyoki itu dilegalkan."

Sosok kedua datang dari balik pohon, seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan pedang di genggaman tangan kanannya. Yap, Sasuke telah memasuki arena pertempuran kembali.

* * *

 **TRAANNG... TRAANNG... TRAAAANNGG...**  
Adu pedang terus terjadi, Karin melawan Zabuza. Sebuah pertarungan seimbang antara dua master pedang berbeda gender. Karin terus menyerang dari berbagai arah - memanfaatkan kondisi Zabuza yang merupakan seseorang yang buta, namun Zabuza dengan instingnya yang telah terlatih puluhan tahun terus bisa menghindaari gelombang serangan beruntun dari Karin.

'Tch, dia benar-benar kuat, tak ada celah yang bisa kumanfaatkan.'

Ia mencoba cara lain dengan berlari mengelilingi lawannya dan mencari waktu untuk sebuah serangan dadakan. Mendapatkan momen yang tepat, ia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Zabuza yang seolah tak menyadarinya dan berhasil menebas punggung Zabuza.

"Apa?"

Karin terkejut tak percaya saat melihat tubuh Zabuza yang terkena tebasannya perlahan memudar dan terurai dalam hembusan angin yang bertiup di sekitar tempat tersebut.

Lawannya menghilang? Bagaimana bisa? Apa itu ilusi?

Karena terkejut ia tak menyadari bahwa Zabuza telah berdiri dibelakangnya - siap melancarkan serangan penghabisan. Karin yang telat menyadarinya baru berbalik saat sebuah tebasan pedang dari Zabuza mengincar kepalanya, beruntungnya ia masih bisa menghindarinya secara refleks, begitu pula dengan belasan tebasan lain yang Zabuza lancarkan di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Bodoh..."

Zabuza mengejek, dengan satu gerakan seperti menyatukan pedang dengan sarung pedangnya. Mendadak seluruh dimensi yang berada di sekitar bekas garis tebasan yang ia buat sebelumnya menghilang termasuk Karin yang berada di sekitar garis tebasan tersebut.

Apa? Karin menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?

Yubelluna yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari balik jendela gereja tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Dalam waktu yang singkat setelah Karin menghindari tebasan beruntung dari samurai pria bernama Zabuza tersebut, tiba-tiba Karin menghilang begitu saja. Tak hanya Karin, bahkan semua benda termasuk tanah tempat karin berdiri juga menghilang. Sebuah sihir teleport paksa yang dilakukan oleh samurai pria tersebut. Pertanyaannya sekarang hanya satu,

Dimana Karin di teleport oleh samurai tersebut?

 **...  
~ Curse of Life ~  
...**

 **BRUUUGGHH...**

"Aaaarrrggghhh..."

Karin berteriak samar-samar. Sesaat setelah ia menghindari tebasan Zabuza dan di teleport paksa olehnya, ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sensasi seperti melayang-layang di udara seolah ia tak memiliki berat badan, tak hanya itu saja tapi ia juga merasakan seolah-olah cairan tubuhnya termasuk darah seperti ingin menguap dari tubuhnya begitu saja, bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia merasa kesulitan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sekelilingnya hanyalah langit kehitaman dengan sebuah panorama benda besar berwarna hijau kebiruan di langit tersebut. Sejenak ia mulai mencerna apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan untuk memahami dimana tempat ia di teleport paksa oleh lawannya.

Tubuhnya yang melayang-layang seolah tak memiliki berat badan. Langit kehitaman dimana-mana dengan sebuah benda besar berwarna biru kehijauan. Dan, permukaan tanah tempatnya berpijak yang menyerupai kawah-kawah raksasa saat ia melihat ke bawah.

Seketika matanya membulat, sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Untuk lebih meyakinkan analisanya, ia kembali melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, dan mendadak berteriak "APAAAA...!"

* * *

"Well, kuharap dia - Karin menyukai _holiday trip_ yang kuberikan padanya. Yah, walaupun aku tau tempat itu takkan cukup untuk membunuhnya, tapi setidaknya ini cukup memberiku waktu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini." ucap Zabuza singkat. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, "Mungkin, saat ini dia sedang berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti orang gila di permukaan bulan sana..."

"Yah... Tinggal membereskan gereja itu beserta suster-suster yang ada disana saja." ucapnya malas.

Zabuza merapikan pedang miliknya lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan gereja tersebut. Namun baru beberapa saat kakinya melangkah, mendadak sebuah bola api yang sangat besar menghajarnya dan meledakkannya.

"Membereskan gereja? Langkahi dulu mayatku pak tua..."

Suara dingin menggelegar di tengah panasnya medan perang, seorang pria bersurai blonde berdiri melayang di udara dengan sepasang sayap api mengepak di balik punggungnya. Akhirnya, bala bantuan untuk kaum urban telah tiba...

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :  
Chapter 8 - When All Hope is Gone  
**Sesuai judulnya, di chapter ini aku membahas tentang saat-saat dimana ketika harapan nyaris menghilang sepenuh  
titik dimana jalan keluar hanya sebesar lubang jarum

Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan secara pribadi...  
 **  
Pertama,**  
YES YES YES...  
AKHIRNYA, SETELAH 6 CHAPTER BERLALU...  
AKHIRNYA DI CHAPTER 7 ADA SAJA GUEST gak jelas yg NGEFLAME AKU

 **Kalau kalian berpikir bahwa dengan ngeflame aku maka akan membuat mentalku down, maka kalian SALAH BESAR**  
 **Jujur, aku malah tertawa kalau ada yg ngeflame aku** (apalagi klo yg ngeflame cma guest / reader yg gak prnah bkin fanfic)  
karena itu artinya dia cuma bisa ngomong doank,  
gak bisa membuktikan kalau dia bisa bkin fanfic yg lebih baik dari milikku

 **Kedua,** thanks atas 50+ Fav untuk fanfic iseng ini  
aku benar-benar terharu... (lebay loe jenk...)

 **Ketiga,** chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi penutup dari arc II dimana orang misterius yang berada di akhir chapter ini akan beraksi

 **Keempat,** bad luck Karin... Emang enak yea di teleport paksa ke bulan? Semoga kau betah liburan disana...  
(btw, scene karin di teleport ke bulan adalah scene asli yg memang ada di manga UQ Holder!)

 **Terakhir,** fix pair Naruto x Yukihime tapi kisah mereka bakal berjalan sangat lambat  
Harem akan dipertimbangkan tapi belum pasti

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Note :**  
Struktur kepemimpinan UQ Holder:

UQ Holder #1 : **Evangeline A.K. McDowell** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #2 : **Bartholomew Osvaldo "Jiraiya"** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #3 : **Jean Claude Hitsugaya** aka. **Shiro** _(Bleach)_  
UQ Holder #4 : **Karin Orba Hauer** aka. **Karin Yuuki** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #5 :  
UQ Holder #6 : **Klisnaskov Schazevski** aka. **Kakeshi Kakashi** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #7 : **Naruto Springfield** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #8 : **Himejima Shuri** _(Highschool DxD)_  
UQ Holder #9 :  
UQ Holder #10 : **Mossad Ali Gaara** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #11 : **Sasuke Uchiha** _(Naruto) **  
**_

* * *

 **Review :**

 _ **silent (Guest) :**_  
Maaf nak, flame kau "resist" ke aku  
jadi gak mempan sama sekali, **ya HA!**

 **Grand560 :**  
Di manga UQ Holder sendiri, para numbers yang sudah diperlihatkan baru **#2 Jinbei Shishido** (di fanfic ini aku ubah menjadi Jiraiya, karena sama-sama pak tua yg terkadang bijaksana), **#4 Karin Yuuki** , **#6 Gengorou Makabe** (di fanfic ini aku ubah menjadi Klisnaskov Schazevsky alias Kakashi, karena sama-sama berjiwa muda), **#7 Tota Konoe** (alias Naruto kalau di fanfic ini), #9 Kirie Sakurame, **#10 Ikkyu Ameiya** (atau Mossad Ali Gaara di fanfic ini), dan **#11 Kuroumaru** (alias Sasuke di fanfic ini, karena sama-sama berasal dari keluarga immortal hunter)

 **Irna Putri Asuna420 :**  
Aku pun berpikiran yang sama denganmu, tapi mungkin pair mereka bakal berjalan dengan lambat

 **Sabaku No Husnul 97 :**  
Yo! Salam balik juga  
Emang nama akun aslinya siapa?

 **fujiama17 :**  
kalau harem aku masih belum berani jamin, tapi fix Naruto x Yukihime

 _ **Z (Guest) :**_  
thanks...

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	9. Wizard of Devilish Phoenix

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church**

 **Chapter 9 : Wizard of Devilish Phoenix**

Yubelluna terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola api yang teramat besar menyambar tubuh Zabuza yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan gereja tersebut. Ia lantas mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas - kearah sumber bola api tersebut dan melihat sesosok pria yang tengah terbang di langit pemukiman kumuh tersebut dengan sepasang sayap api yang mengepak dengan gagahnya di punggungnya. Yubelluna tersenyum, terlebih saat ia melihat sang pujaan hati telah kembali. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka hanya untuk mengucap 1 kata,

"Raiser-chan..."

* * *

Sementara itu, asap hitam tebal membumbung tinggi di sekitar pelataran gereja tersebut. Seorang pria bersurai dark-blonde berusia sekitar akhir 20an dan memakai setelan jas putih layaknya seorang dokter kini berdiri atau lebih tepatnya melayang beberapa meter diatas halaman luar gereja tersebut, sepasang sayap api yang berbentuk layaknya sayap merpati mengepak dengan gagahnya dari balik punggung pria tersebut. Yap, pria tersebut adalah Raiser Phenex, seorang dokter muda dan juga kekasih dari seorang suster gereja bernama Yubelluna.

Ia memandang kearah kepulan asap yang tercipta akibat bola api yang ia lepaskan, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah energi putih berbentuk bulan sabit membelah kepulan asap yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya dan meluncur dengan cepat secara vertikal dalam sudut 45 derajat kearah pria bersayap api tersebut. Terkejut dengan serangan dadakan tersebut, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang membentuk sudut nyaris 90 derajat sempurna layaknya seseorang yang sedang bermain limbo dan membiarkan energi berbentuk bulat sabit itu melintas beberapa centimeter diatas tubuh bagian atas miliknya. Namun belum sempurna ia berdiri tegak setelah menghindari serangan pertama, serangan serupa kembali melesat kearahnya dari tempat yang sama namun kali ini secara horisontal. Dengan sedikit manuver gerakan berputar kearah kiri, ia berhasil menghindari serangan kedua sekaligus menembakkan sebuah bola api seukuran bola sepak dari tangan kirinya kearah sumber serangan lawan sebagai sebuah serangan balasan darinya.

 **BUUUUUMMMM...**

"Wah wah wah, tak kusangka kau berhasil menghindari seranganku barusan pak tua, instingmu cukup tajam untuk ukuran seorang samurai tua yang buta."

Zabuza tampak sedikit tersenyum sebagai respon atas perkataan sekaligus hinaan pria blonde bersayap api tersebut, memang setidaknya ia berhasil menghindari dampak langsung serangan dadakan saat ia hendak menuju kedalam bangunan gereja - berterimakasihlah pada pengalaman selama puluhan tahun yang membuat instingnya menjadi sangat tajam, namun tidak halnya dengan efek tak langsung seperti gelombang kejut yang tercipta dari ledakan tersebut yang tetap ia terima. Penampilannya sendiri pun kini tak bisa dibilang cukup baik, pakaian yang ia kenakan robek di beberapa bagian dan juga beberapa luka bakar stadium awal yang ia derita sebagai efek radiasi ledakan tersebut.

"Hahahahaha, jangan meremehkan pak tua Zabuza ini anak muda, kalau kau tak mau dihukum." balas Zabuza dengan nada ceria walau sedikit berisi ancaman didalamnya.

Raiser menyeringai tipis lalu menunjuk kearah Zabuza dengan tangan kirinya, "Tenang saja, aku takkan meremehkanmu, justru... Aku berharap lebih darimu." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, belasan lingkaran sihir muncul di depan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya dengan bola api yang mulai terbentuk di tiap lingkaran sihir tersebut, "Bukan begitu?"

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat terpisah, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan juga seorang pemuda lain berambut raven yang masing-masing menggenggam sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya sedang bertarung melawan seekor atau lebih tepatnya seorang werewolf raksasa dengan tinggi sekitar 7 ft. Yap, ini adalah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke melawan seorang werewolf bernama Kakuzu.

Sekilas terlihat bahwa pertarungan antara ketiganya cukup berimbang, namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama jelas sekali terlihat bahwa kedua pemuda tersebut sudah sangat kelelahan meskipun kondisi Kakuzu juga tak bisa dibilang cukup baik jika dilihat dari banyaknya luka tebas di tubuhnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melesat dari arah depan dan belakang Kakuzu, dengan pedang yang terayun mereka berdua mencoba menyilangkan kedua pedang mereka di leher Kakuzu dan melakukan gerakan combo 'Cross Blade Lariat' andalan mereka. Namun sayang, Kakuzu sudah memprediksi gerakan tersebut dengan menghunuskan tinjunya kearah datangnya mereka berdua. Sial bagi Sasuke karena ia terlambat bereaksi sepersekian detik saja sehingga perutnya terkena tinjuan yang membuatnya terlempar ke belakang, sedangkan Naruto yang sejak awal mengetahui teknik gabungan mereka telah terbaca berhasil menghindari tinjuan tersebut dengan sedikit gerakan memutar sambil mengayunkan pedangnya yang tetap dapat ditangkis oleh Kakuzu dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas setelah berhasil meninju Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Sial... Tenagaku benar-benar terkuras melawannya, tak peduli berapa banyak ia tertebas, tapi dia masih belum tumbang juga."

Sasuke merasa kesal, ia merutuki betapa buruknya stamina yang ia miliki. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan segera sebelum pada akhirnya ia akan tumbang karena kelelahan. Ia kemudian berdiri sambil memegang pedangnya yang terhunus kearah bawah dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa demi satu serangan terakhir ini lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

"TEKNIK PEDANG ALIRAN SHINAI : CAKAR BUMI." (1)

Saat pedang tersebut tertancap ke tanah, gelombang kejut langsung tercipta didalam lapisan tanah dan menjalar kearah tempat Kakuzu. Gelombang tersebut menghancurkan lapisan tanah yang ia lewati dan membentuk robekan yang cukup dalam di tanah bagaikan cakar yang merokek bumi. Kakuzu yang menyadari arah datangnya serangan tersebut tentu tak ingin menerima serangan itu begitu saja, ia berusaha melompat menghindar dari tempat tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua kakinya mati rasa dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menghindari serangan penghabisan sahabatku begitu saja, jadi aku memotong seluruh otot di kedua kakimu secara diam-diam saat kita berdua bertarung dan temanku menyiapkan serangannya." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan senyum di bibirnya sambil melompat menjauh saat melihat serangan Sasuke nyaris mencapai tempat mereka berdiri.

 **BUUUUMMM...**

Begitu gelombang kejut hasil dari serangan Sasuke mencapai posisi dimana Kakuzu berdiri, ledakan besar langsung tercipta. Tak hanya sekedar ledakan besar, serangan tersebut juga membuat tanah disekitar Kakuzu amblas sehingga mengubur setengah tubuh Kakuzu hingga mencapai pinggang. Naruto yang meyakini serangan Sasuke barusan belum cukup untuk membunuh Kakuzu lantas langsung melesat kearah Kakuzu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara horisontal dari atas. Sayangnya, ternyata Kakuzu masih belum tumbang dan menahan tebasan Naruto yang mengarah ke kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aarrgghh..." Naruto terkejut, dengan darah yang termuncrat dari mulutnya ia melihat kearah bawah dimana ternyata tangan kanan Kakuzu menembus dadanya.

"Kau kalah bocah, pemenang adalah orang yang terakhir bertahan." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Kakuzu langsung meremas jantung Naruto yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya dengan kuat dan menghancurkannya.

"Hehehehehe, kau salah besar bung..." Naruto tertawa kecil dan membuat Kakuzu terkejut karena Naruto masih hidup bahkan setelah jantungnya dihancurkan, "Pemenang sejati bukanlah yang terakhir bertahan, tapi yang terakhir tertawa." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Naruto mengubah pengaturan berat pedang gravitasi miliknya menjadi maksimum atau 500 ribu kali lipat dari berat normal, "500 TONS FINISHING ATTACK!" (2)

Naruto melemaskan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang gravitasi miliknya dan membiarkan gaya gravitasi bumi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dengan berat pedang yang kini menjadi 500 ton, tentu saja mustahil bagi Kakuzu untuk menahannya sehingga pedang tersebut langsung memotong tangan kiri serta menebas tubuh Kakuzu dengan dalam dan bahkan nyaris membelahnya menjadi 2 bagian.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menatap lawannya yang telah tewas ia kemudian mencabut tangan kanan Kakuzu yang menembus dadanya sebelumnya untuk mempercepat proses regenerasi tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju Sasuke yang terbaring lemas di tanah dan kemudian berbaring tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi kita."

"Yah, kau benar."

* * *

 **BUUUMM... BUUUMM... BUUUMMM... BUUUMMM...**

Bunyi rentetan ledakan menggema di sekitar halaman gereja di pinggir pemukiman kumuh tersebut. Pertempuran kini nyaris mencapai akhir, rentetan bola api yang Raiser tembakkan kearah Zabuza benar-benar sukses membuat lawannya sekarat dan terluka begitu parah. Zabuza memang tak bisa berbuat banyak kali ini, kondisinya yang sempat terluka parah karena serangan dadakan dari Raiser diawal pertarungan ditambah staminanya yang sudah terkuras cukup banyak saat melawan Karin membuatnya sangat tak diuntungkan. Belum lagi lawannya kali ini adalah Raiser yang selalu terbang di udara sehingga ia tak bisa menyerang secara normal dan hanya bisa menyerang dari jauh dengan memanfaatkan energi chi yang ia miliki, tentu saja dengan resiko staminanya makin terkuras dengan cepat. Kondisi Zabuza kini benar-benar sangat memprihatinkan, ia terbaring lemas ditanah di tengah-tengah salah satu kawah yang tercipta di tanah dari serangkaian ledakan yang tercipta, nyaris sekujur tubuhnya terkena luka bakar dari 20-90%.

"Si-siapa kau se-benarnya?" tanya Zabuza dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Tch, sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberitahukan namaku." Raiser mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas, perlahan bola api mulai tercipta di telapak tangan kirinya dan semakin membesar, "Tapi karena kau memintanya, jadi setidaknya aku bisa memberitahu namaku sebelum aku membunuhmu." Raiser mengambil jeda sejenak ditengah ucapannya, bola api yang ia ciptakan di telapak tangan kirinya kini sudah sebesar ban mobil dan masih terus membesar, "Namaku Raiser Phenex, orang yang akan menghukummu atas semua dosamu."

Zabuza mendecak kecut sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Phenex rupanya, keluarga iblis terkenal yang melambangkan keabadian." ia terdiam sejenak untuk melihat bola api di tangan Raiser yang kini sudah sebesar mobil dan membuat Raiser tampak kecil bila dibandingkan dengan bola api itu sendiri, "Sial... Aku hanya sedang sial hari ini, aku tak menyangka orang seperti dia akan muncul disini." Zabuza melanjutkan.

"Jadi, mati- Aaarrgghh..."

* * *

Yubelluna terkejut, ia yang saat ini berada di salah satu ruangan didalam gereja sedang melihat kearah halaman luar dari balik jendela saat tiba-tiba ia melihat bahu Raiser, orang yang disayanginya tertembus sebilah tombak cahaya yang langsung membuat Raiser terjatuh ke tanah. Ia melihat kearah atas - kearah sumber tombak cahaya tersebut dan melihat belasan, bukan tapi puluhan makhluk bersayap hitam bagaikan gagak tengah terbang di udara. Da-tenshi, itulah yang ia ketahui dari pelajarannya selama menjadi suster gereja. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Raiser yang terbaring lemah di tanah, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Raiser sangatlah kuat ketimbang dirinya, namun tetap saja Raiser adalah seorang iblis yang lemah terhadap elemen cahaya, hal itu jugalah yang membuat ia jarang bersamanya di gereja. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, ia kembali melihat Zabuza yang berusaha berdiri dan hendak menyerang Raiser yang sedang dalam kondisi lemah akibat efek tombak cahaya.

Melihat kekasihnya berada dalam bahaya, Yubelluna langsung meraih tongkat sihir miliknya dan langsung membenturkannya ke jendela hingga membuat kaca jendela di depannya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia kemudian menghunuskan ujung tongkat sihir miliknya kearah Zabuza - membidikkan sihir terkuat miliknya kepadanya.

"Explosion..."  
 **  
** **BUUUUMMM...**  
Melihat serangannya sukses, Yubelluna langsung melompat keluar dari jendela yang pecah dan berlari kearah lokasi Raiser terjatuh. Sambil menghindari beberapa tombak cahaya yang dilempar oleh beberapa da-tenshi, ia terus berlari dan sesekali menembakkan sihir ledakan dari ujung tongkat sihir miliknya kearah da-tenshi tersebut. Sesampainya ia di sebelah Raiser, ia langsung berusaha mengangkat tubuh Raiser dan melarikannya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ugh... Yubelluna-chan..." ucap Raiser sambil menunjuk kearah belakang Yubelluna.

Mata Yubelluna melebar, ia langsung menggenggam tubuh Raiser dengan erat dan melompat ke samping. Benar saja, sebuah tombak cahaya melesat kearah tempat mereka berada sebelumnya dan meledak hingga membuat mereka berdua terlempar beberapa meter dari sumber ledakan. Yubelluna mengumpat dalam hati, betapa bodohnya ia hingga tak menyadari datangnya tombak cahaya tersebut. Ia kemudian menurunkan Raiser dari gendongannya lalu berbalik badan menghadap kearah puluhan da-tenshi yang telah siaga dengan tombak cahaya.

"Maaf..." ucap Raiser saat ia melihat Yubelluna berdiri untuk melindunginya.

Yubelluna menoleh sejenak kearah Raiser yang berada dibelakangnya lalu tersenyum, "Tak apa, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk saling melindungi pasangannya." Bersamaan dengan Yubelluna yang kembali menatap kearah depan, puluhan da-tenshi tersebut langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya kearahnya. Yubelluna lantas menghunuskan tongkat sihir miliknya dan meledakkan tombak cahaya tersebut dengan sihir miliknya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Yubelluna merasa sangat kelelahan, sudah lima gelombang hujan tombak cahaya yang telah berhasil ia halau. Ia juga sudah berhasil membunuh belasan da-tenshi tersebut, namun tetap saja masih banyak da-tenshi yang tersisa. Kumpulan da-tenshi tersebut kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya dan bersiap untuk gelombang keenam hujan tombak cahaya. Yubelluna yang sudah tak punya tenaga untuk menghalau gelombang selanjutnya hujan tombak cahaya hanya bisa pasrah dengan akhir yang akan ia terima. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh Raiser sambil menutup matanya - berharap rasa sakit yang akan ia terima dari hujan tombak cahaya tersebut tak teramat menyiksanya.

"Raiser... Maafkan aku..."

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Apa ini? Pasukan gagak busuk ingin membunuh klien dan teman-temanku yang kusayangi? Lancang sekali..."

Yubelluna terkejut dengan suara misterius yang masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya, terlebih ia juga tak merasakan satupun tombak cahaya yang seharusnya menghujam tubuhnya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat tombak-tombak cahaya yang sedang melesat kearahnya kini telah membeku di udara dalam lapisan es yang cukup tebal. Tak hanya Yubelluna, kerumunan da-tenshi yang melihat serangannya dibekukan langsung menoleh kearah belakang hanya untuk mendapat ratusan tombak es langsung menghujani mereka. Yubelluna melihat dengan sangat jelas seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang melayang di udara dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang amat besar di depan wanita tersebut yang terus menerus menembakkan tombak es kearah kerumunan da-tenshi. Yubelluna mengenali orang tersebut, dia adalah Evangeline A.K. McDowell alias Yukihime, sang ratu kegelapan sekaligus pemipin dari UQ Holder yang ia mintai bantuan. Seseorang yang benar-benar layak dijuluki sebagai sang ratu kegelapan, jumlah da-tenshi langsung berkurang dengan drastis hingga menyisakan beberapa saja.

"Bajingan..."

Salah seorang da-tenshi yang berhasil selamat dari serangan Yukihime langsung menciptakan tombak cahaya di tangannya, namun sebelum da-tenshi tersebut bisa melempar tombak cahaya tersebut, da-tenshi tersebut langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan kepala yang berlubang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat Yukihime-sama..."

Seorang pria bersurai putih dengan model melawan gravitasi berada di pinggir pintu belakang sebuah helikopter yang terbang diatas langit gereja tersebut. Ia berpakaian loreng-loreng layaknya seorang tentara dan menggenggam sepucuk senapan sniper yang diidentifikasikan sebagai AK Dragunov. Ia kemudian membidik kearah salah satu da-tenshi yang masih selamat dan menembakkan senapannya - melubangi kepala da-tenshi malang tersebut. Sang mantan veteran perang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Uni Sovyet, Klisnaskov Schazevski alias Kakeshi Kakashi bergabung kedalam pertempuran.

Dari helikopter tersebut, seorang pria bersurai merah dengan baju gamis serta sorban yang melilit lehernya langsung melompat ke tanah - tepat dihadapan Raiser dan Yubelluna. Pria bersorban tersebut kemudian menghadap kearah da-tenshi yang tersisa dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan. Seketika tangan kiri pria bersorban tersebut berubah layaknya tangan mekanik dan menembakkan beberapa peluru kendali kearah da-tenshi yang tentu saja takkan bsia dihindari oleh da-tenshi yang tersisa. Manusia cyborg dari Mesir, Mossad Ali Gaara turut bergabung ke dalam pertempuran.

"Semoga amal ibadah mereka diterima di sisi Sang Pencipta." ucap pria bersorban tersebut sesaat setelah ppeluru kendali miliknya membunuh da-tenshi yang tersisa.

Tak lama berselang, Yukihime turun dari langit dan mendarat di depan Yubelluna dan Raiser. Tak disangka, Yukihime langsung sedikit membungkukkan badannya dihadapan mereka berdua. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka berdua bingung.

"Maaf, aku tak menyangka kalau bakal seperti ini jadinya." yukihime mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yubelluna dan Raiser, "Dan... Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan keluarga baru disini." lanjutnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

to be continued...

 ** **Arc II : Phoenix in the Church** end...** See you in **Arc III : Excalibur and the Infinities**

* * *

 **Story note :**

(1). Jujur skill ini memang ada di manga UQ Holder!  
Dan animasi skill ini tampak mirip seperti skill Bombs Away Ex (Destroyer) dari game Dragon Nest.

(2). Untuk yang satu ini, sebenarnya berat normal pedang gravitasi milik Naruto hanya 1kg.  
Namun karena ia mengaturnya hingga 500ribu kali lipat, maka beratnya menjadi 500.000 x 1kg = 500.000kg = 500 ton

* * *

 **AN :  
Chapter 9 - Wizard of Devilish Phoenix  
**Sesuai judulnya, di chapter ini lebih mengedepankan tentang orang misterius yang muncul di akhir chapter 8, yakni **Devilish Phoenix** yang dimaksud sebagai judul chapter kali ini  
Tentu reader bsia menebaknya bukan... Yap, **Raiser Phenex**

Dan, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan...  
 **  
Pertama,** akhirnya Arc II berakhir juga  
Dan chapter 10 akan masuk ke Arc III yakni **Excalibur and the Infinities** , yang bercerita seputar pedang Excalibur yang hilang (alias Arc Kokabiel)

 **Kedua,** thanks atas **50+ Follow untuk fanfic iseng ini**  
aku benar-benar terharu... (lebay loe jenk...)

 **Terakhir,** seperti 2 arc sebelumnya, Arc III akan tetap berpusat pada Naruto dan Sasuke dengan beberapa sudut pandang dari beberapa tokoh lain  
Oh ya, _**Bartholomew Osvaldo Jiraiya**_ , _**Jean Claude Hitsugaya**_ , dan 1 tokoh yg masih kurahasiakan **akan menunjukkan sedikit taji mereka** sebagai seorang numbers yang tergolong sangat senior

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Note :**  
Struktur kepemimpinan UQ Holder:

UQ Holder #1 : **Evangeline A.K. McDowell** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #2 : **Bartholomew Osvaldo "Jiraiya"** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #3 : **Jean Claude Hitsugaya** aka. **Shiro** _(Bleach)_  
UQ Holder #4 : **Karin Orba Hauer** aka. **Karin Yuuki** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #5 :  
UQ Holder #6 : **Klisnaskov Schazevski** aka. **Kakeshi Kakashi** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #7 : **Naruto Springfield** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #8 : **Himejima Shuri** _(Highschool DxD)_  
UQ Holder #9 :  
UQ Holder #10 : **Mossad Ali Gaara** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #11 : **Sasuke Uchiha** _(Naruto) **  
**_

* * *

 **Review :**

 **riobethethe :  
** yap, itu **_Raiser Phenex_**  
namun dia _**hanya half-blood devil**_ & juga dia bakal jadi orang baik  
pair harem?  
akan dipertimbangkan, tapi aku tak bisa jamin

 **Bayangan semu :**  
thanks...

 **Tenshisha Hikari :**  
Yoi, tapi disini Raiser tu baik

 **Blu Kira :**  
tenang, Arc III & IV bakal berpusat di Kuoh  
namanya jg triple crossover, jadi maaf klo gak urut dengan alur LN HS DxD

 **Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki :**  
iya, tu Raiser

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara :**  
hahahhaha, tunggu aja ntar kek gimana pairnya

 **Donquixote Tamao :**  
Pasti, _ **Naruto bakal punya Magia Erebea**_  
tapi kapan dia pake?  
Tunggu tanggal mainnya...

 **hutamara senju :**  
akan kuusahakan

 _ **Z (Guest) :**_  
sayang banget, tapi mending sekalian banyak sih biar gak jadi anime musiman

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	10. Re-Welcome to Devilish Teritory

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 _ **"Bagiku yang sejak awal terlahir abadi, keabadian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Justru sebaliknya, ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan." - Raiser Phenex**_

 **Arc III : Excalibur and the Memories of Dragon  
**

 **Chapter 10 : Re-Welcome to Devilish Teritory  
**

Sementara itu, Jiraiya sedang berjalan di sekitar di kompleks pertokoan di pusat kota Kuoh. Sore hari itu sepulangnya dari Kuoh Academy sehabis selesai mengajar, ia berencana untuk terlebih dahulu mampir di pusat kota untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan yang nyaris habis.

"Mohon berilah berkah pada umat yang tersesat ini."

"Mohon berilah kami derma atas nama Bapa di Surga."

Sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya, ia lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat dua orang perempuan yang berpakaian layaknya seorang utusan dari gereja sedang mengemis di pinggir taman disekitar kompleks pertokoan kota Kuoh. Ia melihat kedua orang tersebut mulai terlibat perselisihan satu sama lain, bahkan salah satu diantara keduanya yang berambut biru mulai mencabut sesuatu yang berbalut kain perban tebal dari balik punggungnya. Menyadari sesuatu yang semakin diluar kendali, ia pun berinisiatif mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Tenang nona muda, kenapa kalian berdua berkelahi di tempat umum seperti ini?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya, mereka berdua lantas menoleh kearah Jiraiya dan menatap tajam kearahnya sambil berkata, "Who are you? / Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" Jiraiya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hanya warga biasa yang kebetulan melintas disekitar sini dan melihat dua orang utusan gereja sedang mengemis lalu berkelahi tanpa sebab." lanjut Jiraiya santai.

Kedua exorsist wanita itu saling menoleh - menghadap kearah rekan sesama exorsist dan berbisik kecil, lalu tak lama kemudian mengangguk bersamaan dan menurunkan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kalian berdua sedang kelaparan? Mau mampir ke restoran sebentar? Aku yang traktir kalian, kebetulan aku baru saja gajian." tawar Jiraiya.

* * *

 **NYAM... NYAM... NYAM...**

Tampak Jiraiya beserta kedua exorsist wanita sedang duduk saling berhadapan di dalam salah satu restoran cepat saji yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka bertiga bertemu. Terlihat kedua exorsist wanita itu sedang menyantap burger tersebut dengan sangat lahap, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti seseorang yang sudah tak makan selama beberapa hari. Sementara itu Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua sambil menyantap burger sayur di genggaman tangannya dengan santai, walau sebenarnya tatapan matanya tak bisa lepas dari sebuah benda besar berbentuk menyerupai pedang yang berbalut kain perban tebal dan terletak diantara kedua exorsist wanita itu duduk.

"Ok... Biar kuluruskan kembali, jadi kalian berdua diutus oleh gereja tempat kalian bernaung untuk mencari pedang suci milik gereja yang dicuri?"

"Yap, aku dan Xenovia-chan disebelahku ini diutus oleh pihak gereja pusat di Vatikan untuk mencari pedang suci milik gereja yang dicuri." jawab salah seorang exorsist yang berambut pirang chessnut yang diikat twin-tail sambil menunjuk teman disebelahnya yang bersurai biru pendek dengan jari jempolnya.

"Irina! I told you to don't call my name like that!" seru exorsist wanita lain yang bersurai biru pendek dengan sehelai poni berwarna hijau dan diketahui bernama Xenovia.

"But Xenovia-chan, is that a cute name?" Irina membela diri atas ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Ehem..." Jiraiya berdeham kecil untuk menarik perhatian kedua wanita exorsist itu, "Jadi... Kalau kalian berdua berada disini, itu berarti pencuri pedang suci tersebut sedang bersembunyi di kota ini?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bertanya.

Irina kembali mengangguk lalu berkata, "Yap... Menurut informasi terakhir yang pihak gereja pusat dapatkan, aura pedang suci tersebut terakhir kali terdeteksi di kota ini, kota Kuoh."

"Hmm..." Jiraiya bergumam pelan sembari memegang dagunya, "Bolehkah aku membantu kalian? Mungkin pihak kepolisian bisa membantu pencarian."

"Ahh... Tak perlu, kita bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tak mau merepotkan tuan lagi." tolak Irina dengan halus, "Kami saja sudah sangat bersyukur atas pemberian tuan."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kebetulan ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus di rumah segera." ucap Jiraiya.

"Ahh ya, terima kasih..."

Mereka bertiga lantas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar restoran, tak lupa Xenovia juga kembali mengalungkan benda yang dibungkus dengan kain perban ke balik punggungnya. Sesampainya diluar restoran tepatnya di depan pintu masuk restoran tersebut, Irina langsung membungkuk dihadapan Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya tuan, semoga amal kebaikan tuan dibalas oleh Bapa di surga." ucap Irina.

"Tak apa, anggap saja ini sebagai rasa syukurku atas rejeki yang telah diberikan padaku o-"

"Sensei..."

"Jiraiya-sensei..."

Ucapan Jiraiya tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara beberapa orang yang memanggil namanya, ia lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat 3 orang remaja yang memakai seragam Kuoh Academy sedang berlari kearahnya. Ia mengenali mereka bertiga sebagai Koneko Toujou dari kelas 1C, Issei Hyoudou dari kelas 1B, dan Saji Genshirou dari kelas 1C. Ia tersenyum sekaligus sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku ketiga muridnya itu di tempat umum, di sisi lain Xenovia dan Irina yang mengetahui bahwa ketiga orang tersebut merupakan iblis merasa kesal dengan kehadiran ketiga iblis tersebut.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan memakai seragam sekolah di tempat umum seperti ini, kalian bisa memberi citra yang buruk terhadap sekolah ini." bentak Jiraiya.

"Maaf sensei... Kami baru pulang dari sekolah karena ada kegiatan klub sebelumnya jadi belum sempat mengganti baju, tapi sebenarnya kami kemari karena ada urusan dengan kedua exorsist wanita yang berdiri dibelakang sensei." ucap Issei.

Mendengar ucapan Issei, Jiraiya hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya karena bingung lalu menoleh kearah kedua exorsist wanita itu dan berkata, "Urusan? dengan mereka berdua?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk pelan. Jiraiya lantas menoleh kearah kedua wanita exorsist tersebut dan juga kearah ketiga muridnya itu bergantian beberapa kali, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas hawa permusuhan yang terpancar dari kedua exorsist wanita tersebut dan diarahkan kepada ketiga muridnya tersebut.

"Baiklah... Sepertinya urusan kalian cukup penting dan aku tak perlu tahu apa itu, lagipula ada suatu hal yang harus kuurus di rumah, jadi aku pergi dulu." ucap Jiraiya sembari menghela nafasnya.

Jiraiya kemudian berjalan menjauhi ketiga muridnya yang masih bersama kedua wanita exorsist tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau ketiga muridnya itu adalah iblis karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan aura salah satu temannya yang juga merupakan seorang iblis. Karena itu setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh dan merasa ketiga muridnya itu tak dapat mendengar ucapannya, ia langsung berhenti dan menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta bala bantuan..." ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Hari Minggu, hari yang kata orang merupakan hari terbaik untuk bersantai - memulihkan tubuh dan pikiran dari segala rutinitas yang ada. Yah, setidaknya itu yang seharusnya ia - Evangeline A.K. McDowell atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Yukihime dapatkan. Alih-alih bisa mendapatkan istirahat yang tenang, ia sekarang malah harus menghadapi beberapa lembar dokumen yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya di dalam ruang kerjanya dan menjalani rutinitas sebagai ketua UQ Holder.

Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang pria jangkung bersurai dark-blonde yang mengenakan setelan jas putih layaknya seorang dokter. Dan seorang wanita bersurai ikal panjang berwarna ungu yang mengenakan pakaian casual yang cukup menonjolkan ukuran payudaranya yang tergolong cukup besar. Yap, kedua orang tersebut merupakan member terbaru UQ Holder.  
 **  
** **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk..." teriak Yukihime begitu ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Dari balik pintu ruang kerja Yukihime, seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Yukihime tentu saja mengenali pria tersebut, walau kedua member baru UQ Holder tak mengenalinya.

"Ahh Jiraiya, akhirnya kau kembali... Apa misimu dengannya selesai?" tanya Yukihime.

"Tidak..." Jiraiya menggeleng pelan, "Justru aku kemari karena ingin meminta bala bantuan darimu, dan..." Jiraiya melirik kearah kedua member baru UQ Holder, "Sepertinya kita mendapat anggota keluarga baru."

"Ahh ya, mereka berdua memang member baru UQ Holder." Yukihime melirik kearah kedua member baru UQ Holder dan memberikan tatapan mata yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'perkenalkan dirimu pada dia!'

Mendapat tatapan dari Yukihime, pria bersurai dark-blonde yang memakai setelan jas putih maju selangkah ke depan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Jiraiya, "Perkenalkan, aku _**UQ Holder #12 Raiser Phenex**_ , dan..."

Wanita bersurai ikal panjang berwarna ungu ikut maju selangkah ke depan dan juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya, _**"UQ Holder #13 Yubelluna."**_

"Ahh ya, aku _**UQ Holder #2 Bartholomew Osvaldo Jiraiya**_ , tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Jiraiya." balas Jiraiya yang kemudian menghadap kembali kearah Yukihime, dan kedua member baru itu masih diam berdiri di tempat, "Jadi... Dimana Karin? Tak seperti biasanya dia tak ada di ruanganmu."

Yukihime menghela nafasnya atas pertanyaan Jiraiya, "Entahlah, akupun tak tahu." Sebelah alis Jiraiya terangkat saat mendengar jawaban dari Yukihime, "Dari yang kudengar, sepertinya Karin terkena sihir teleport paksa saat melawan Zabuza di misi terakhir beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Lagi?" Yukihime mengangguk pelan, "Kita sekarang hanya bisa berharap ia tak diteleport paksa ke tempat yang aneh-aneh, terakhir kali ia diteleport kedalam kawah gunung Merapi dan kembali sambil membawa batu lava dengan tangan kosong."

"Ahh sial... Padahal dia bala bantuan yang cocok dengan misi ini, terutama karna dia mengenal baik orang itu." rutuknya pelan, "Kalau begitu cepat panggil Naruto dan Sasuke kemari..." titahnya.

 **~ Beberapa menit kemudian ~**

"Jadi... Kita berdua akan melakukan misi di kota Kuoh?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia mendengar rincian misi yang telah dijelaskan oleh Jiraiya sebelumnya.

"Yap, lebih tepatnya menyamar sebagai murid di salah satu sekolah disana." ucap Jiraiya.

"Hmm, baiklah... Kupikir misi penyamaran seperti ini tak cukup buruk." jawab Sasuke, "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" timpal Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mengemasi pakaian mereka. Setelah semuanya beres, mereka berdua kembali ke ruang kerja Yukihime dimana Jiraiya masih setia menunggu mereka. Dan setelah berpamitan dengan member UQ Holder yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka bertiga kemudian pergi meninggalkan Senkyoukan.

Di sisi lain, Yukihime yang mengintip dari jendela ruang kerjanya dan melihat Jiraiya telah melewati gerbang Senkyoukan langsung menoleh kearah Raiser dan Yubelluna.

"Nah sekarang... Kalian berdua bisa kembali ke kamar tidur kalian, dan ini kuncinya." ucap Yukihime sambil memberi sebuah kunci pada mereka.

"Terima kasih Yuki-"

Belum sempat Raiser menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih tercipta di tengah ruangan tersebut. Raiser dan Yubelluna yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah lingkaran sihir bangsa iblis langsung memasang pose siaga bertarung dengan sepasang bola api seukuran bola sepak di kedua tangan Raiser dan juga sebuah tongkat sihir digenggaman tangan kanan Yubelluna - mengantisipasi sosok yang akan muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Turunkan kuda-kuda kalian berdua, dia bukan musuh atau ancaman bagi kita." titah Yukihime. Raiser beserta Yubelluna kemudian menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka, dan tak lama berselang sesosok orang muncul di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jiraiya yang pagi itu sedang ada jadwal mengajar kini berada di dalam gedung gymnasium. Ia kini sedang melakukan pull-up satu tangan dengan tangannya yang terlipat di belakang punggungnya sembari menunggu murid-murid berganti baju.

"Jiraiya-sensei..." Jiraiya menoleh kearah sumber suara sambil terus melakukan pull-up satu tangan dan melihat seorang siswi bersurai maroon yang mengenakan seragam olahraga.

"Ahh Meguri-san..." jawab Jiraiya singkat begitu ia melihat sang ketua kelas 2A telah berdiri didekatnya, ia lalu menoleh kearah pintu masuk gymnasium dimana murid-murid lain mulai berdatangan, "Dan sepertinya semua murid sudah datang."

Melihat semua muridnya telah datang dan berbaris dengan rapi, ia langsung melompat turun dan menghentikan kegiatan pull-up satu tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil lembar absensi miliknya yang ia taruh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mulai mengabsen muridnya satu persatu.

"Tomoe Meguri..." ucap Jiraiya.

"Hadir..." balas Meguri.

"Yuuto Kiba..." ucap Jiraiya, namun tak berbalas.

"Yuuto Kiba..." Lagi-lagi masih tak berbalas, bahkan setelah Jiraiya memanggil namanya sedikit lebih nyaring.

"YUUTO KIBA..." seru Jiraiya dengan sedikit emosi terkandung didalam ucapan, atau lebih tepatnya teriakannya.

"Umm Jiraiya-sensei..." Jiraiya menoleh kearah sumber suara yakni Tomoe Meguri, "Yuuto-san hari ini tidak masuk sekolah." ucap Meguri, "Sudah 5 hari terakhir ia tak masuk sekolah, teman-teman klubnya juga tak tahu ia hilang kemana." lanjutnya.

'Aneh... Tak seperti biasanya anak seperti dia bisa bolos sekolah 5 hari berturut' pikir Jiraiya, "Apa ada informasi lain mengenai anak itu?" tanya Jiraiya kembali.

Meguri menggeleng pelan, namun berucap sejenak "Entahlah sensei, tapi salah satu teman klubnya sempat bilang kalau sikap Yuuto-san sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Hmm baiklah... Kalau begitu kita mulai saja pemanasannya." ucapnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, tepat satu jam setelah matahari terbenam, Jiraiya kini sedang duduk di balkon lantai 2 rumahnya sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat. Ia kini sedang bingung, belum usai urusannya dengan pihak gereja yang sedang mencari pedang suci yang hilang, kini ia dihadapkan dengan kasus menghilangnya Yuuto Kiba, salah satu muridnya yang paling rajin sekaligus juga yang paling jaim.

"Ahh, apa semua kejadian ini ada hubungannya ya?" ucap Jiraiya pelan, "Ahh, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja padanya, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

Merogoh saku celananya, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu mencari nomor kontak seseorang dan menelponnya.

[Moshi... Moshi... Ini siapa?]

"Ini aku, Jiraiya..."

[Ohh, pak tua ternyata... Ada apa kau menelponku?]

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesu-"

[Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraannya.]

"Huft, selalu to the point seperti biasa ehh... Dan kau benar, sesuai prediksimu utusan gereja pusat benar-benar datang ke kota ini."

[Jadi, ada perkembangan terbaru disana?]

"Tidak... Justru bertambah buruk karena salah satu muridku yang kuketahui sebagai iblis dari kelompok Gremory menghilang secara misterius. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang hal ini? Seperti sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu atau sebagainya."

[Sebentar, biar kuingat-ingat terlebih dulu...] Sejenak keheningan tercipta di tengah komunikasi tersebut, [Ahh, aku ingat... Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada sebuah proyek rahasia yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok exorsist dan ilmuwan yang diberi nama Holy Sword Project. Mereka mengumpulkan anak-anak yatim piatu dari berbagai gereja untuk dilatih agar bisa menggunakan pedang suci dan sekaligus mencari pengguna pedang suci Excalibur secara artificial] Suara helaan nafas begitu jelas terdengar dari speaker ponsel tersebut, [Sayangnya proyek tersebut gagal total, dan kamu tentu bisa menebak apa yang bakal terjadi dengan subjek proyek tersebut kan...]

"Disingkirkan..."

[Tepat sekali... Lebih tepatnya dibunuh untuk menghilangkan seluruh barang bukti mengenai proyek tersebut, dan menurutku salah satu muridmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu adalah salah satu korban yang selamat dari proyek itu.]

"Ahh sial, kenapa aku tak berpikiran sejauh itu dari tadi? Kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya."

[Anything for you, old man]

Dengan itu, maka berakhirlah percakapan antara mereka berdua via telepon. Menyesap kembali teh miliknya hingga habis, Jiraiya kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya kembali.

"Jadi, darimana aku harus mulai mencari muridku satu itu? Aarrgghh..." Mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu merapikannya kembali, ia lantas berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah, "Mungkin secangkir capucinno di kedai kopi favorit bisa memberiku solusi terbaik."

* * *

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Pukul 9 malam hari, Jiraiya yang baru pulang dari kedai kopi langganannya kini sedang berjalan di sekitar kota Kuoh. Ia berjalan dengan santai hingga tiba-tiba suara dentingan pedang mengusik indera pendengarannya.

 **TRAANG... TRAAANNG... TRAAAANNGG...  
**

Penasaran dengan asal suara tersebut, Jiraiya pun langsung berjalan menuju sumber suara tersebut. Ia mendekati sumber suara tersebut secara mengendap-endap sambil terus menekan hawa kehadirannya.

Sayangnya, ia justru melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat, muridnya yang sempat menghilang yakni Yuuto Kiba kini sedang bertarung melawan seorang exorsist bersurai putih. Dari ucapan vulgar yang seringkali exorsist itu ucapkan dan juga aura suci yang begitu kental dari pedang yang exorsist itu genggam, kemungkinan orang itu adalah seorang exiled-exorsist yang mencuri pedang suci milik gereja.

Pedang suci dan Yuuto Kiba.  
Gotcha, sepertinya ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari keduanya karena keduanya kini muncul di depan matanya sendiri.

Namun saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk beriang-ria atas jackpot di hadapannya, karena justru kondisi muridnya - Yuuto Kiba yang tak bisa dibilang baik, Yuuto kini berlutut lemah dengan beberapa luka tebas dari pedang suci lawannya. Ia tahu sekali jika benda suci apapun, terlebih seperti pedang suci akan memberi luka fatal pada iblis, seminimal apapun kontak yang terjadi. Melihat ex-exorsist tersebut memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghabisi muridnya, Jiraiya langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Selamat tinggal iblis-"

 **BUAGH... BRAAAKK...**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dan tepat satu meter sebelum ex-exorsist itu berhasil menghabisi Yuuto Kiba, sebuah tendangan dua kaki ala gerakan kungfu melayang tepat di wajah ex-exorsist tersebut dan membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh hingga menjebol dinding beton sebuah rumah kosong yang telah lama tak berpenghuni. Di sisi lain, Yuuto Kiba terdiam atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya, butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Kiba tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Jiraiya-sensei..."

Jiraiya tak membalas sapaan dari muridnya tersebut, namun justru ia berbalik badan dan meninju sebongkah potongan beton yang melayang kearahnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Yuuto Kiba kembali terkejut, ia memang tahu jika guru olahraganya satu ini memang cukup kuat, tapi untuk menghancurkan potongan beton tebal hingga hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan satu pukulan tunggal, bukankah kekuatan itu setara dengan kekuatan fisik seorang rook bangsa iblis? Karena sejauh yang ia ketahui, aura yang Jiraiya pancarkan menunjukkan bahwa gurunya ini hanyalah manusia biasa. Namun belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh mengenai gurunya tersebut, ia dapat melihat seseorang keluar dari reruntuhan dinding beton yang berlubang.

"Bajingan, yang tadi sakit sekali... Siapa kau pria tua? Apa kau devil lover yang ingin membela devil-chan busuk itu hah?"

"Aku?" Jiraiya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hanyalah seorang guru biasa... yang tak suka melihat muridnya terluka... terlebih dari exorcist bermulut vulgar sepertimu."

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda, seorang gadis menatap kearah gedung tinggi yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, "Tak kusangka ternyata kau berada disini, _**Ice Dragon of Devastation**_."

to be continued...

* * *

 **AN :**

Yey... Akhirnya cerita ini memasuki Arc III yang diberi nama **Excalibur and the Infinities  
** Sesuai judulnya, arc ini akan membahas seputar pedang suci yang hilang namun dari sudut pandang yang sedikit berbeda

Dan, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan...

 **Pertama,** aku mencoba untuk membuat sebuah pendekatan yang sedikit berbeda untuk arc kali ini.  
Mungkin tokoh seperti Jean Claude dan Jiraiya bakal berperan cukup banyak di arc ini, baik secara langsung maupun dari balik bayangan

 **Kedua,** thanks atas **60+ Follow dan 100+ review untuk fanfic iseng ini**  
aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas reader selama ini

 **Terakhir,** arc III kemungkinan besar akan berisi sekitar 4-5 chapter dengan sedikit flashback mengenai masa lalu salah satu member UQ Holder

Overall, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya satu ini...

* * *

 **Note :**  
Struktur kepemimpinan UQ Holder:

UQ Holder #1 : **Evangeline A.K. McDowell** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #2 : **Bartholomew Osvaldo "Jiraiya"** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #3 : **Jean Claude Hitsugaya** aka. **Shiro** _(Bleach)_  
UQ Holder #4 : **Karin Orba Hauer** aka. **Karin Yuuki** _(UQ Holder!)_  
UQ Holder #5 :  
UQ Holder #6 : **Klisnaskov Schazevski** aka. **Kakeshi Kakashi** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #7 : **Naruto Springfield** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #8 : **Himejima Shuri** _(Highschool DxD)_  
UQ Holder #9 :  
UQ Holder #10 : **Mossad Ali Gaara** _(Naruto)_  
UQ Holder #11 : **Sasuke Uchiha** _(Naruto)_

* * *

 **Review :**

 **nine fox of darkness :  
** ini sudah lanjut, maaf kalau molor 3 hari dari jadwal yang seharusnya

 _ **fumoruki (Guest) :**_ **  
**Naruto pakai magia erebea? Itu pasti, tapi mungkin tidak di arc kali ini

 **Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki :**  
Thanks...

 **RaditDevilBoy001 :**  
Iya, pair Naruto dengan Yukihime walau takkan menonjol dan romancenya tidak sekarang karena masih memasuki arc yang serius

Dan soal Negi Springfield, akan ada rahasia penting dibalik hubungan Negi dengan member-member senior UQ Holder di masa lalu, terlebih dengan Yukihime

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	11. Not an Ordinary Teacher

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 ** _"Peperangan terjadi disaat dua kubu yang berseberangan saling mempertahankan apa yang mereka anggap sebagai KEBENARAN. Walau terkadang kebenaran yang mereka pertahankan hanyalah sesuatu yang semu."_ \- Bartholomew Osvaldo Jiraiya**

 **Arc III : Excalibur and the** **Memories of Dragon**

 **Chapter 11 : Not an Ordinary Teacher**

Yuuto Kiba, seorang iblis dan juga merupakan [knight] milik Rias Gremory sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa dendamnya pada pedang suci dan usahanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya tersebut justru membawanya kedalam sebuah pertarungan melawan seorang exorsist psycho bernama Freed Zelzan. Saat ini kondisinya terbilang cukup buruk beberapa luka tebasan kecil terdapat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terus menerus mengucurkan darah segar dan juga asap tipis seperti benda yang sedang terbakar perlahan, ia sedikit meringis kesakitan karena luka-luka tersebut diciptakan oleh pedang suci sekelas Excaliburn.

Terkejut?  
Jelas, karena pedang suci sekelas Excaliburn tak mungkin bisa berkeliaran secara bebas tanpa izin dari pihak gereja pusat Vatikan, apalagi jika berada di tangan seorang exiled exorsist seperti Freed Zelzan.

Namun bukan hal itu yang lebih mengejutkan, justru kehadiran seorang pria tegap bersurai putih yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan meninju wajah Freed. Pria tersebut lantas membalikkan tubuhnya kearah belakang, dan alangkah semakin terkejutnya Kiba saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sensei..."

Yap, sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya tak lain adalah Jiraiya, guru olahraganya di Kuoh Gakuen.

"Yuuto Kiba, mundurlah..."

Kiba terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Jiraiya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya, entah mengapa tubuh Kiba secara insting merangkak mundur beberapa langkah seolah-olah perintah yang Jiraiya ucapkan mutlak adanya. Dan benar saja, saat ia mencapai langkah mundur kelima, ia melihat Freed menyerbu kearah punggung Jiraiya sembari mengayunkan pedang Excaliburn kearah leher Jiraiya. Kiba hendak berteriak untuk memperingatkan gurunya tersebut, namun ia urungkan saat ia melihat Jiraiya menundukkan kepalanya secara refleks - membiarkan pedang tersebut melintas diatas kepalanya dan menyikut dada Freed hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Yuuto Kiba, sekalipun kau adalah iblis, aku takkan membiarkanmu mati disini. Karna biar bagaimanapun kau adalah muridku dan seorang guru takkan membiarkan muridnya mati di hadapannya." Kiba terkejut, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa gurunya mengetahui identitasnya sebagai seorang iblis, "Jadi sekarang pulihkan tubuhmu dan lihat bagaimana gurumu beraksi." Kiba bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir gurunya, "Because I'm not an ordinary teacher."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Jiraiya langsung berlari kearah Freed. Awalnya Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan gurunya tersebut yang menurutnya agak tidak wajar untuk ukuran manusia biasa, namun ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa gurunya satu ini merupakan mantan atlit, setidaknya itu yang tercantum dalam biodata gurunya itu yang tersimpan di arsip sekolah.

Saat ia kembali memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut, ia bisa melihat pertarungan tersebut berjalan dengan seimbang, tidak... lebih seperti pertarungan yang berat sebelah. Sepintas pertarungan terlihat seperti Freed yang terus menekan Jiraiya dengan tebasan pedangnya yang begitu terlatih, namun sebenarnya Jiraiya lah yang unggul karena sedari tadi ia terus bisa menghindari tebasan pedang lawannya dan sesekali memberikan serangan balasan melalui tinjunya yang selalu tepat sasaran. Ia bisa melihat Freed yang tampak semakin frustasi dengan kondisi tersebut, itu terlihat dari gerakannya yang semakin cepat namun juga semakin brutal dan mudah dibaca.

Kiba sepintas melihat Freed memasukkan pedang yang digenggamnya ke balik jubah pendeta miliknya lalu menarik pedang tersebut keluar dari balik jubah tersebut, gerakannya barusan terlihat seperti... Mata Kiba membulat atas analisa yang ia dapatkan, ia hendak memperingatkan gurunya tersebut. Namun ia terlambat, karena Freed tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh mata manusia normal dan langsung menebas dada Jiraiya.

"Sensei..." pekiknya.

"Yuuto Kiba, sudah kubilang jangan panik, jadi biarkan gurumu ini beraksi." keluh Jiraiya.

"Mu-Mustahil..." Freed terkejut tak percaya saat melihat pedang digenggamannya tertahan saat menyentuh dada Jiraiya, tebasannya memang merobek baju Jiraiya namun tetap saja tak melukai tubuh Jiraiya sedikitpun.

"Maaf..." Jiraiya mencengkeram bahu Freed dengan tangan kirinya, "Tapi pedangmu tak cukup tajam untuk melukaiku."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Jiraiya menghunuskan tinju tangan kanannya yang menghujam perut Freed dengan telak hingga membuatnya memuntahkan darah dan terlempar mundur. Freed yang terlempar mundur cukup jauh langsung mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya dan mengambil sebilah pedang dari balik jubahnya - memasang posisi bertarung dengan dua pedang. Merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, dengan secepat kilat Freed langsung melesat kearah dengan pedang di kedua tangannya.

"Huh, Excalibur Rapidly rupanya..." Jiraiya tersenyum tipis, "Sayangnya kau tak cukup cepat untuk mengecoh penglihatanku." lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

Jiraiya pun langsung menghunuskan tinjunya tangan kanannya kearah datangnya Freed, namun Freed juga tak kalah cerdik dengan sedikit gerakan berputar ke kiri ia berhasil menghindari tinju Jiraiya dan langsung mengayunkan kedua pedangnya dari kedua arah yang berbeda secara horisontal. Namun tepat sebelum kedua bilah pedang tersebut memenggal lehernya, secara insting Jiraiya menendang betis kiri Freed hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan berlutut.

Hal tersebut tentu saja tak disia-siakan oleh Jiraiya, ia langsung mengunci leher Freed dengan kedua tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya ke tanah bersamaan dengan kepala freed yang berhasil ia kunci sebelumnya dan membuat kepala Freed terbanting ke jalanan aspal terlebih dahulu. Namun sayangnya gerakan gulat _RKO **(1)**_ ala pegulat WWE Randy Orton yang ia peragakan sebelumnya hanya membuat kepala Freed berdarah dan masih belum cukup untuk melumpuhkannya, bahkan Freed masih bisa berdiri walaupun dengan kondisi yang agak sempoyongan. Melihat itu, Jiraiya langsung bangkit dan berlari kearah dinding di dekat lokasi Freed berdiri - menjadikan dinding tersebut sebagai tolakan bagi tubuhnya untuk melompat keatas kepala Freed dan kembali mengunci leher lawannya dengan gerakan _Flying Scirsors **(2)**_ menggunakan kedua kakinya yang mengapit leher Freed. Memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya, Jiraiya kembali membanting tubuh Freed keatas jalanan aspal dengan sedikit gerakan memutar ala _Hurricane **(3)**_ dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama terpelanting cukup jauh.

"Ugh, sial... Itu-"

Belum sempat Jiraiya menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia melihat sebilah pedang Excalibur yang tergeletak diatas jalanan aspal tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Rupanya gerakannya sebelumnya membuat genggaman tangan Freed pada salah satu pedangnya terlepas dan terlempar tak jauh dari lokasinya berada. Merasakan instingnya menyatakan sinyal bahaya, Jiraiya langsung melompat meraih gagang pedang tersebut dan mengayunkannya kearah belakang punggungnya.

 **TRAAAANNGG...**

Kedua bilah pedang Excalibur itu saling beradu dengan posisi pedang digenggaman Jiraiya berada dibawah menahan pedang digenggaman Freed yang berada diatasnya. Sayangnya Jiraiya tidak melihat bahwa Freed mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, sebuah benda bulat berukuran sebesar kelereng, sebuah bom cahaya atau biasa dikenal sebagai flashbang. Benda tersebut dilemparkan tepat diantara kedua mata Jiraiya dan langsung meledak serta memancarkan cahaya yang teramat silau dan mungkin bisa membutakan mata manusia normal. Setelah cahaya silau itu menghilang, ternyata Freed sudah tak berada di tempatnya, ia kabur dari pertarungan jalanan di tengah gelapnya malam hari itu.

"Tch... Dia kabur, aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan memakai bom flashbang untuk kabur." Jiraiya mendecak kesal, namun sesaat kemudian ia melihat kearah sebilah pedang suci yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, "Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil mendapatkan pedang ini, langkah awal yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan semua kegilaan ini." lanjutnya sambil berbalik ke belakang dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang - menahan serangan mendadak dari Kiba, "Bukan begitu, Yuuto Kiba?"

"Biarkan... Aku... Membalaskan dendam teman-temanku... Biarkan aku menghancurkan pedang suci itu Jiraiya-sensei!" teriak Kiba sambil terus menekan pedang miliknya yang tertahan oleh pedang suci digenggaman Jiraiya.

"Maaf muridku Yuuto Kiba, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kau melakukannya." balasnya.

Jiraiya menarik pedangnya menjauh dari persilangan kedua pedang tersebut dan membuat Kiba kehilangan keseimbangan, ia lantas menendang salah satu betis Kiba lalu menghantamkan pangkal gagang pedang di tangannya ke lehernya dan membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

"Yuuto Kiba... Subjek terbuang dari Holy Sword Project yang gagal total, aku mengerti seberapa besar dendam yang harus kau pikul itu, sayangnya kau menempatkan dendammu itu di tempat yang salah." ucap Jiraiya sambil memikul tubuh Kiba yang pingsan keatas bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut, malam itu Jiraiya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi. Di depannya, dua orang pemuda masing-masing bersurai pirang jabrik dan raven panjang sebahu berdiri menghadap dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan anak itu? Naruto..." Jiraiya mengalihkan direksi pandangannya dari pemuda bersurai pirang menuju pemuda bersurai raven, "Sasuke..."

Sejenak Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada perkembangan berarti, dia masih pingsan, namun setidaknya aku sudah selesai menghisap seluruh darah yang terkontaminasi unsur cahaya dari tubuhnya."

"Yah, sudah kuduga." Jiraiya menghela nafasnya, "Tak banyak yang bisa kuharapkan dari perkembangan kondisinya, racun cahaya dari pedang suci sekelas Excalibur memang sangat fatal untuk iblis seperti dia."

"Tapi Jiraiya-sama, kalau pemuda itu adalah iblis, kenapa kita harus menyembuhkannya?" tanya Sasuke, "Bukankah iblis adalah makhluk serakah yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri?" tambahnya.

"Tidak semua iblis itu jahat, sama seperti kau menganggap bahwa tak semua manusia itu baik." Jiraiya menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "Anak itu, yang sekarang terbaring lemah didalam kamar tidurku adalah salah satu muridku, apakah salah jika seorang guru melindungi muridnya sendiri?" Naruto dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau misi kalian berdua disini adalah untuk menyamar dengan bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen dan mencoba berteman akrab dengan mereka, iblis-iblis muda penjaga kota Kuoh ini?" Kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya serentak, "Lagipula apa yang salah dengan iblis? Toh salah satu pendiri UQ Holder adalah seorang iblis, tepatnya manusia berdarah iblis."

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam sejenak - mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja mereka dengar, "Ehh... Iblis?" teriak mereka berbarengan, "Siapa dia? Biar kusucikan dosanya dengan kekuatanku." timpal Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa dia, yang jelas kau takkan bisa menang bertarung melawannya." jawab Jiraiya, "Sekarang lebih baik kalian berdua tidur, bukankah besok hari pertama kalian bersekolah? Aku tak ingin mendengar berita kalau kalian terlambat di hari pertama kalian, MENGERTI..."

"Baik Jiraiya-sama..."

Dengan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung lari menuju kamar yang telah disediakan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah ia yakin mereka berdua telah tidur, Jiraiya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kedalam kamar tidurnya.

* * *

Di dalam kamar tidurnya, ia melihat muridnya, Yuuto Kiba sedang terlelap diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya yang terletak tepat disamping jendela kamarnya. Mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu kamar tidurnya, ia lantas berjalan menghampiri ranjang tempat tidurnya dan duduk diatasnya - tepat di dekat posisi kedua kaki Kiba.

"Bangunlah... Aku tahu kau sudah sadar dan terus terjaga dari tadi." ucap Jiraiya.

Mendengar ucapan Jiraiya barusan, Kiba langsung membuka kedua matanya dan duduk diatas ranjang - menatap tajam kearah Jiraiya, "Ugh... Ji-Jiraiya-sensei..."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, tubuhmu belum pulih sempurna, kau seharusnya beruntung karna aku punya seorang teman vampire yang bisa membersihkan sisa-sisa racun cahaya yang ada di dalam darahmu." Mendengar ucapan Jiraiya, Kiba langsung teringat akan alasannya untuk hidup, "Ahh... Pedang suci itu, aku harus membalaskan dendam teman-temanku." Membuat sebilah demonic sword, Kiba langsung berdiri dan beranjak kabur melalui jendela sebelum pada akhirnya dihentikan oleh Jiraiya dengan cara memegang bahu Kiba dan membantingnya kembali keatas ranjang, "Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak, kondisimu belum pulih total..." bentaknya.

"Ugh..." Kiba sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Yuuto Kiba? Kenapa kau terus bersikeras untuk pergi dengan kondisimu seperti ini?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." jawabnya datar.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, kau adalah muridku, dan sudah menjadi suatu keharusan bagi seorang guru untuk membantu permasalahan muridnya." balas Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut campur, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa sensei tangani." balasnya kembali dengan nada pahit.

"Ya ya ya, masalah ketiga fraksi supranatural bukan..." Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan gurunya tersebut, sempat terpikir olehnya tentang seberapa jauh dunia spiritual yang gurunya ini ketahui namun ia mengabaikan pemikiran itu saat gurunya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Atau... Apa ini karena dendammu pada pedang suci?"

Bagaikan sebuah bom yang dijatuhkan di tempat yang salah, ucapan Jiraiya tersebut langsung memantik emosi Kiba hingga ke tahap maksimal, "Biarkan... aku menghancurkan... pedang suci itu... demi teman-temanku..." ucap Kiba sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Lihat... Emosimu mudah sekali terpancing, lagipula orang bodoh macam apa yang menaruh dendam pada sebilah pedang suci yang tak bernyawa? Kau menempatkan dendammu di tempat dan target yang salah." ucapnya tenang.

Sontak emosi Kiba yang telah memuncak langsung lenyap begitu ia mendengar sindiran dari Jiraiya, ia pun lantas bertanya balik, "Apa maksudmu sensei?"

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, kau menempatkan dendammu di tempat dan target yang salah, karna aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini." Kiba hendak membalas ucapan Jiraiya namun ia urungkan saat Jiraiya melanjutkan ucapannya kembali, "Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam, maka lindungilah semua orang yang kau sayangi dan jangan biarkan mereka bernasib sama sepertimu, itulah cara terbaik untuk membalas dendam. Tapi setidaknya jika kau tak sanggup melakukannya, maka setidaknya kau hanya perlu membalasnya pada orang yang melakukan hal itu padamu."

Kiba terdiam sejenak saat mendengar nasihat Jiraiya. Untuk saat ini ia tak mungkin mengikuti nasihat pertama gurunya tersebut, yang itu berarti ia hanya bisa mengikuti nasihatnya yang kedua. Ia lantas menatap kedua bola mata gurunya dengan tatapan mata penuh tekad baja.

"Siapa? Siapa orang yang melakukan hal biadap itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu, tapi mungkin kedua exorsist utusan gereja pusat Vatikan yang datang ke kota ini tahu jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku bukan paranormal yang tahu segalanya, tapi yang terakhir kali kuingat mereka berdua sempat berbincang dengan Issei Hyoudou dan Koneko Toujou, kau mengenal mereka?" Kiba mengangguk, "Kalau begitu tanya saja pada mereka, atau bahkan jika beruntung kau bisa bertemu dengan kedua exorsist wanita tersebut."

Mendadak raut wajah Kiba memucat, tentu saja hal ini membuat Jiraiya bertanya padanya, "Ada apa Yuuto Kiba?" ucapnya.

"Issei... Koneko... Mereka berdua dalam bahaya, aku harus menolong mereka." Beranjak dari tempatnya terbaring, Kiba hendak melompat keluar jendela sebelum pada akhirnya usahanya lagi-lagi digagalkan oleh Jiraiya - kali ini dengan cara menggenggam sebelah tangannya, "Tunggu..." ucap Jiraiya seraya menggenggam tangan Kiba.

"Ada apa lagi sensei? Apa sensei ingin menghalangiku lagi? Nyawa temanku sekarang berada dalam bahaya." tanya Kiba yang dibalas oleh gerakan menggelengkan kepala oleh Jiraiya, "Tidak... Aku takkan menahanmu kali ini, tapi kumohon tunggu disini sebentar."

Melepas genggamannya atas tangan Kiba, Jiraiya langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dan kembali tak lama berselang. Ia terlihat seperti menggenggam sesuatu dibalik kepalan tangan kanannya dan menyalami tangan Kiba.

"Bawalah... dan hanya gunakan benda ini disaat genting saja."

Kiba membuka telapak tangannya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemberian gurunya tersebut. Sebuah botol kecil seukuran ibu jarinya dengan tutup berwarna orange yang ia ketahui sebagai,  
"Phoenix tears? Darimana sensei mendapatkannya?"

"Pasar gelap, tentu saja... Dimana lagi tempat di dunia ini bagi orang sepertiku untuk mendapatkan benda ajaib seperti ini?" jawab Jiraiya dengan nada riang.

"Sensei, sebenarnya sensei ini siapa?" tanya Kiba dengan nada serius.

"Belum saatnya kau tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya." jawabnya datar, "Ahh, bukankah kau ingin menolong temanmu itu? Kalau begitu, cepatlah pergi!"

Kiba lantas melompat ke pinggir jendela, sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang - melihat sekilas kearah gurunya tersebut, "Terima kasih, sensei..." Mengepakkan sepasang sayap iblis miliknya, Kiba kemudian melompat keluar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah gurunya tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, terjadi sedikit kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke karena Yuuto Kiba menghilang dari kamar tidur. Namun kehebohan tersebut bisa diredam tatkala Jiraiya menjelaskan bahwa muridnya tersebut sudah sadar dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya malam itu juga. Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya mengerti penjelasan dari Jiraiya lalu segera bersiap berangkat ke Kuoh Gakuen.

Jiraiya yang kini berada di halaman depan rumahnya hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumahnya - berangkat menuju Kuoh Gakuen. Jiraiya menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik badan dan hendak berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, namun semua itu ia batalkan tatkala ia mendengar suara deru mobil yang terdengar menuju kearahnya. Dan benar saja, saat ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam sedang _drift_ masuk ke halaman depan rumahnya dan berhenti. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah seorang bishonen bersurai perak dan wanita muda bersurai hitam yang diikat pony-tail yang tentu saja sudah ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau pulang juga Shiro..." sapa Jiraiya pada pemuda bishonen bersurai perak.

"Yo pak tua! Tadi saat kemari aku melihat dua bocah keluar dari rumah ini, jadi kamu meminta bocah-bocah itu sebagai back-up dari markas pusat? Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda..." balas Shiro dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Sebenarnya akupun lebih menginginkan Karin sebagai back-up kita, hanya saja sudah beberapa minggu ini dia menghilang saat misi di pemukiman kumuh di pinggiran Tokyo, kudengar dia terkena sihir teleport paksa saat melawan Zabuza." Jiraiya menghela nafasnya, tak menghiraukan Shiro yang berteriak 'diteleport paksa lagi?' lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi toh mereka berdua juga tak cukup buruk, mereka berdua adalah member tercepat yang menyelesaikan seleksi masuk UQ Holder langsung dibawah pengawasanku."

"Ho, seberapa cepat?" tanya Shiro.

"2 bulan, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka bisa menggunakan pedang gravitasi buatanmu dengan mahir. Recommended lah kalau menurutku..." jawab Jiraiya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Shiro.

"Ya sudah, itu berarti mereka berdua tanggungjawabmu mulai sekarang." Shiro kemudian menjinjing tas gitar miliknya - mengabaikan Jiraiya yang menggerutu seraya berucap 'seperti kau mau mengurus mereka saja Shiro...' dan mulai melangkah berjalan memasuki rumahnya tersebut disusul oleh Shuri yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

* * *

Sore harinya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang sekolah dikejutkan oleh dua sosok orang yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke mengenali salah satu diantara mereka sebagai Shiro, seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun dan langsung meminta tandatangannya karena kebetulan ia mengidolainya.

Namun Jiraiya segera datang dan mencairkan suasana. Ia lantas memperkenalkan kedua orang tersebut sebagai UQ Holder #3 Jean Claude Hitsugaya dan UQ Holder #8 Himejima Shuri, sontak saja hal ini mengejutkan mereka berdua karena Yukihime pernah berkata pada mereka bahwa UQ Holder #3 adalah numbers terkuat. Naruto lantas menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Shiro untuk memastikan kebenarannya yang dibalas dengan gelak tawa Shiro dan sepucuk kalimat 'itu terlalu berlebihan, masih ada orang yang sedikit lebih kuat dariku.'

Dan malam harinya, tepatnya pukul 11 malam, dimana pada waktu itu seharusnya manusia normal sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Shiro dan Jiraiya yang kini sedang duduk santai diatas atap rumahnya dan juga Shuri yang berdiri dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Shu-chan, tolong pastikan kedua bocah itu sudah terlelap dan tidak keluar dari kamarnya, kita berdua ada urusan penting yang tak seharusnya mereka ketahui." titah Shiro.

"Baik Shiro-sama..."

Setelah Shuri pergi, Shiro dan Jiraiya mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kearah Kuoh Gakuen. Mereka berdua tampak melihat dengan seksama apa yang terjadi disana, atau lebih tepatnya sekelompok iblis yang terbang menjaga barrier yang menyelimuti Kuoh Academy dan seorang da-tenshi bersayap lima pasang yang duduk santai diatas singgasana melayang didalam kompleks Kuoh Gakuen.

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai..." komentar Jiraiya.

"Yah begitulah, sesuai informasi yang kudapatkan, semua kegilaan ini berujung pada satu da-tenshi gila, Kokabiel." balas Shiro sambil menghela nafasnya, "Pencurian excaliburn dan penyerangan ke adik dua orang maou saat ini, dia sudah memenuhi syarat untuk memicu Great War jilid 2, tinggal kita tunggu saja bagaimana reaksi dari pihak surga dan juga underworld." tambahnya.

"Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir pemandangan malam ini mirip dengan malam itu." ucap Jiraiya.

Shiro menoleh kearah langit, memandanginya sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Yah, kau benar... Malam bersejarah-" ucap Shiro, "-yang mempertemukan kita berdua dalam takdir-" sambung Jiraiya, "-tepat 750 tahun yang lalu." Shiro dan Jiraiya menyelesaikan ucapan mereka bersama-sama.

to be continued...

* * *

 **Story note:**

(1). Gerakan gulat yang pada dasarnya berpusat pada teknik mengunci leher lawan dengan kedua tangan lalu membantingnya ke tanah dengan posisi kepala lawan menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu, dan bertujuan untuk mematahkan leher lawan atau sekedar membuat kepala lawan bocor. Gerakan ini dipopulerkan oleh pegulat WWE Randy Orton sebagai _"finishing move"_ andalannya.

(2). Gerakan gulat yang pada dasarnya berpusat pada teknik mengunci leher lawan dengan kedua kaki dalam posisi seperti menggunting leher lawan lalu membantingnya ke tanah dengan memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi yang menarik tubuh orang yang melakukan gerakan ini, dan bertujuan untuk mematahkan leher lawannya. Gerakan ini lebih cocok digunakan oleh orang bertubuh kecil dan biasa digunakan oleh pegulat WWE Rey Mysterio.

(3). Gerakan gulat satu ini sepintas mirip dengan gerakan _**flying scirsors(2),**_ bedanya hanya terletak pada gerakan memutar leher lawan dengan kedua kaki yang mengapitnya sebelum membantingnya ke tanah.

* * *

 **AN :**

Ahh... Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang sempat tertunda sekitar 3 minggu ini.

Maafkan Shiro yea... T_T  
Soalnya baru saja balik dari Jawa, dan disana tidak ada satupun warnet ditambah dengan cuaca yang luar binasa panas sehingga inspirasi mendadak hilang.

Sebenarnya secara garis besar chapter ini merupakan show-off bagi karakter Jiraiya, baik dari segi kekuatan maupun dari segi kebijaksanaannya.  
Dan untuk karakter Jiraiya ini sendiri aku gambarkan sebagai seseorang yang spesialis pertarungan jarak dekat dengan tangan kosong gaya MMA (Mix Martial Art)

 **Kemudian,** untuk chapter selanjutnya akan terfokus pada final battle vs Kokabiel...  
Yah... Jiraiya takkan berpengaruh cukup banyak di final battle nanti, mungkin abakl sedikit mirip dengan cerita di canon dengan "sedikit" kejutan didalamnya.

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Laffayete :  
** _ **Apakah Jiraiya orang kedua paling kuat dari Yukihime?**_  
Jika berpatokan pada Yukihime, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Namun masih ada 3 orang numbers lain yang punya kekuatan setara atau bahkan diatas Yukihime.

 **The KidSNo OppAi :**  
Ok, ini sudah lanjut... Maaf kalau lama updatenya

 **Donquixote Tamao :**  
Thanks...

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara :  
** _ **Kapan scene NaruYukihime?**_  
Tidak dalam waktu dekat, maaf...  
Mungkin di akhir arc 4 atau awal arc 5 dimana bakal berfokus pada Yukihime itu sendiri

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	12. A Dragonish Memories

**Curse of Life**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _**Highschool DxD**_ by _**Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , dan _**UQ Holder**_ by _**Akamatsu Ken**_ serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic triple crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x UQ Holder. Yap, kali ini saya membawa sebuah manga baru yang mungkin masih sedikit asing bagi kalian karena kupikir ini bakal menarik. Di cerita ini akan bercerita tentang sekelompok manusia-manusia yang abadi alias tak bisa mati, dan konflik antara mereka dengan makhluk spiritual yang semakin mengancam umat manusia.

Jujur, sangat susah utuk menggabungkan universe dari Highschool DxD dengan universe UQ Holder

Terlebih mengingat UQ Holder bersetting waktu pada tahun 2085 dimana manusia normal sudah menyadari keberadaan ilmu sihir, dan dunia sudah sangat modern walaupun belum merata, bahkan sudah diproduksi aplikasi agar manusia normal yang tak mempunyai bakat sihir bisa memiliki sihir walaupun harga aplikasi tersebut sangat mahal  
Namun di sisi lain aku juga ingin membuat alur canon d HS DxD kugeser kek setting latar waktu seperti di UQ Holder yakni di tahun 2085

Untuk alur ceritanya, aku akan mengambil **alur canon gabungan** antara **Highschool DxD** dengan **UQ Holder**

* * *

Summary :  
Keabadian... Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, kutukan yang memaksa korbannya untuk terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, melihat tiap sahabat maupun yang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya termakan oleh kejamnya arus waktu. Ditambah, para makhluk spiritual yang terlalu serakah atas dunia yang begitu sempit ini serta para penguasa yang tak pernah puas untuk menguasai segalanya, membuat mereka - para immortal mulai bergerak melindungi umat manusia.

* * *

 _ **"Tak masalah jika kau memiliki sebuah dendam, selama dendammu itu mampu membuatmu lebih baik di masa depan serta menjadikannya sebagai motivasi untuk semakin baik kedepannya."**_ **\- Jean Claude Hitsugaya  
**

 **Arc III : Excalibur and the Memories of Dragon**

 **Chapter 12 :** **A Dragonish Memories**

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Kejar dia! Jangan biarkan dia kabur!"

"Tch..."

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Seorang pemuda bersurai perak tampak berlari menerobos lebatnya hutan belantara yang ada dihadapannya. Sekitar 10 meter dibelakangnya, sekelompok orang yang memakai sejenis armor sebuah kerajaan dan bersenjatakan tombak serta busur panah sedang mengejarnya. Pemuda tersebut terus berusaha lari dari kejaran orang-orang tersebut, tak mempedulikan rasa sakit akibat belasan anak panah yang masih tertancap di sekujur tubuhnya yang tertutupi sehelai pakaian yang berlumuran darah dan sudah tak layak pakai.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah _nodachi_ _ **(1)**_ tipis yang memiliki panjang nyaris setinggi tinggi badannya dengan _tsuba_ _ **(2)**_ berbentuk bintang empat sisi berwarna biru es yang senantiasa mengayun ke segala arah - membelah rimbunnya dedaunan di depannya. Bukan sembarang pedang yang ia genggam saat ini, pedang tersebut adalah pedang yang senantiasa menemaninya selama lebih dari 250 tahun masa hidupnya hingga saat ini. Menemaninya di setiap pertarungan yang ia lewati, termasuk saat misi melawan seekor naga yang mengamuk di salah satu gunung es ditengah daratan Eropa yang kini dikenal sebagai wilayah negara Rusia saat ia berumur 17 tahun, sebuah misi yang berakhir menjadi sebuah petaka baginya. Petaka yang berujung kutukan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan-

Kutukan keabadian...

Berbicara soal misi, sebenarnya hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya mengingat ayahnya merupakan seorang prajurit kerajaan dan membuat dirinya sebagai anak satu-satunya juga harus mengangkat pedang di usia muda. Namun sebuah misi berbahaya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ke 17 tahun benar-benar mengubah segalanya, sebuah misi dimana ia dan ayahnya beserta belasan prajurit lain harus melawan seekor naga sebesar lebih dari 20 meter yang mampu menyemburkan es dari mulutnya dan membekukan segalanya.

Walau pada akhirnya ia dan ayahnya berhasil membunuh naga es tersebut dengan pengorbanan dari prajurit yang lain, namun masalah baru kembali menghadang. Suhu dingin di sekitar gunung es tersebut dan faktor kelelahan setelah pertarungan panjang melawan naga serta jauhnya jarak pulang kembali membuat dirinya nyaris tewas karena kedinginan dan kelaparan, bahkan ayahnya pun sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Namun tepat di penghujung hidupnya, akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah keputusan berani dengan meminum sisa-sisa darah naga serta memakan inti jantung naga untuk sekedar bertahan hidup. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut selama 4 hari berturut-turut, namun sayangnya saat ia menghabiskan inti jantung naga tersebut di hari kelima, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa panas yang teramat menyiksa tubuhnya. Ia melihat kearah kedua tangannya yang kini berubah menjadi cakar es, disusul dengan kakinya dan tubuhnya yang semakin membesar serta sepasang sayap es raksasa yang tumbuh di punggungnya, ia berteriak dengan keras - menyemburkan es bervolume besar dari mulutnya ke udara. Ia pun akhirnya mengerti harga yang harus ia bayar untuk bertahan hidup dengan memakan inti jantung dan meminum darah naga-

Ia menjadi perwujudan dari naga tersebut, mendapatkan kekuatannya serta kutukan hidup abadi.

"Ahh, akhirnya..."

Pemuda bersurai perak tersebut menghela nafasnya lega, setelah berusaha menerobos hutan belantara selama beberapa jam, akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari hutan tersebut yang ternyata berujung di sebuah pantai. Sayangnya kebahagiaannya tak bertahan lama saat-

 **BUUUUMMM... BRAK... BRUK... SRAAKK...**

"Aargh..."

Pemuda tersebut meringis kesakitan saat sebuah sihir yang cukup kuat menghantap punggungnya hingga membuatnya terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter serta menyisakan luka bakar di punggungnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Menyerahlah dan biarkan kami membunuhmu!"

Sambil berusaha bangkit, pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan dari salah satu prajurit yang mengejarnya lalu membalas, "Membiarkanmu untuk membunuhku? Maaf, tapi aku tak berniat untuk mati konyol dengan cara seperti ini."

Menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang kini telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi cakar es, ia mengayunkan tangan kirinya keatas kepalanya. Seolah merespon pergerakan tangan kirinya, air laut dibelakangnya yang sebelumnya tenang kini mulai bergejolak, sebuah ombak besar setinggi 30 meter terbentuk dibelakang pemuda tersebut seolah ingin menerkam segala sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya. Perlahan ombak raksasa tersebut membeku membentuk dinding es raksasa dengan es-es tajam mencuat diantaranya, pemuda tersebut lantas menghunuskan pedang di tangan kanannya dan seketika itulah dinding es tersebut menembakkan ribuan tombak es kearah kerumunan prajurit kerajaan tersebut.

"AAAARRRGGHH..."

Memanfaatkan kepulan debu tebal yang tercipta akibat benturan antara tombak es ciptaannya dengan pasir pantai, pemuda tersebut menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang menghadap kearah dinding es membentuk pola seperti membuat lingkaran. Seketika tercipta sebuah lubang besar yang cukup untuk ia lewati di tengah-tengah dinding es tersebut. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang lalu melarikan diri dari pinggir pantai melalui lubang tersebut.

Ia terus berlari membelah lautan tersebut layaknya seperti ia sedang berlari di daratan hanya dengan bermodalkan lapisan es tipis yang tercipta di setiap langkah kakinya. Ia terus berlari selama beberapa jam hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah lautan.

Menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di sebuah batang pohon kepala, ia mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang telah kelelahan akibat terus berlari selama beberapa hari tanpa henti. Mengambil sebutir buah kelapa muda yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar, ia memotong dan meminum air kelapa muda untuk memulihkan staminanya. Merasa staminanya sudah mulai pulih, ia langsung melakukan hal yang pertama kali ingin lakukan setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaran mereka,

Mencabut belasan anak panah yang tertancap di sekujur tubuhnya satu persatu.

"Ugh, Loki bajingan... Sejak awal aku tahu kalau dia tak begitu menyukaiku, tapi aku tak menyangka dia bakal melakukan hal sejauh itu hanya untuk mengusirku dari tanah suci Asgard."

Memperhatikan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang perlahan memudar, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan langsung memanjat pohon kelapa tempatnya bersandar sebelumnya untuk mengambil beberapa buah kelapa serta dedaunan sebagai persediaan untuk bertahan hidup di pulau terpencil seperti ini. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia segera menghabisi beberapa butir kelapa muda tersebut untuk memulihkan staminanya dan mulai membangun gubuk kecil sebagai tempat berteduh.

"Ahh, akhirnya jadi juga... Saatnya tidur..."

Yap, setelah 3 jam berlalu dan hari sudah gelap, akhirnya gubuk kecil buatannya telah jadi. Dan dia pun langsung memasukinya untuk tidur - mengisi staminanya yang cukup banyak terkuras seharian ini. Sayangnya, saat sedang terlelap ia sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan sebuah kapal yang cukup besar yang bersandar tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur. Dan sial baginya, seorang pria tinggi kekar bersurai putih menemukan tempatnya tertidur.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Ada cecunguk kecil yang sedang terlelap."

Mengambil sebongkah balok kayu berukuran sedang, pria kekar bersurai putih tersebut langsung menghantamkannya ke kepala pemuda mungil tersebut.

 **BUUUUKKKK...**

* * *

Kepalanya terasa pusing, tubuhnya terasa kaku, bahkan tangan dan kakinya terasa seperti sangat terbatas - tak bisa bergerak leluasa. Membuka matanya - ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya menyapanya ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Pemandangan awan yang bergerak dalam kecepatan sedang saat ia menatap keatas. Pemandangan lautan yang amat luas yang terbentang sepanjang tatapan matanya saat ia sidikit menurunkan direksi pandangannya. Dan saat ia kembali menurunkan direksi pandangannya menjadi lurus ke depan, ia melihat pemandangan seperti bagian-bagian kapal di sekelilingnya. Namun ia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya sekarang saat ini sedang terikat berdiri di sebuah tiang layar kapal yang terbuat dari kayu dengan posisi kedua tangan dan kakinya masing-masing terikat seutas tali tambang kecil.

"Ugh... Dimana aku?"

"Hohoho, ternyata kau sudah bangun cecunguk kecil..."

Melihat ke sekelilingnya, pemuda bersurai perak itu bisa melihat sesosok pria kekar bersurai putih dengan sebuah topi jerami dengan lambang tengkorak dibagian pucuk topi tersebut yang berjalan kearahnya. Memperhatikan penampilan pria kekar bersurai putih, ia menggolongkan pria tersebut sebagai seorang bajak laut. Ia melihat pria bajak laut tersebut menyeret sebilah pedang berukuran super panjang yang cukup familiar baginya, menyadari pedang yang dibawa oleh pria tersebut adalah pedang miliknya, pemuda bersurai perak itu berbicara,

"Kau... Kembalikan pedangku itu..." ucapnya dengan nada geram.

"Pedangmu?" Pria bajak laut tersebut menoleh kearah bilah pedang yang ia genggam dengam seksama, "Pedang yang cukup bagus, harganya pasti cukup mahal di pasar gelap, sayangnya pedang ini sekarang bukan milikmu lagi."

"Kembalikan pedangku..." ucapnya kembali dengan nada dingin, "Atau..."

"Atau apa? Membunuhku?" Pria bajak laut tersebut menghunuskan ujung pedang di genggaman tangannya kearah leher pemuda tersebut - tepat hanya berjarak 5cm dari garis kulit leher pemuda tersebut, "Justru sekarang saat ini kondisimu yang sangat menyedihkan."

Tersenyum sombong, pemuda itu membusungkan dadanya dan berkata, "Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan menghunuskan senjatamu kearahku."

"Oh ya?" Bersiul dengan sangat nyaring, puluhan bajak laut lain yang ia yakini sebagai anak buah pria kekar bersurai perak berdiri mengelilingi pemuda tersebut dengan berbagai senjata tajam mengarah ke tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Tetap saja kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, cuih..." Terkena ludahan dari pemuda bersurai perak sontak memancing amarah pria kekar tersebut hingga ke batas maksimal, "SEMUANYA, BUNUH DIA..." perintahnya.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut, puluhan bajak laut tersebut langsung menyerbu kearahnya dengan niat membunuh. Bukannya merasa takut, pemuda bersurai perak itu justru tersenyum dan berkata, "Well... Semoga arwah kalian semua diterima disisi-Nya~ Ouch..." Pemuda bersurai perak tersebut mendadak mendapatkan rasa nyeri yang teramat sakit di kepalanya, "Sial, tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal konyol tersebut, terlebih disaat seperti ini, well... Let's take a blood bath, it's showtime..."

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, pemuda bersurai perak tersebut langsung melepas sebagian kekuatannya dan **BOOOOMMM...** Sebuah ledakan aura yang cukup dahsyat menguar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai perak tersebut - menciptakan kepulan uap es yang begitu tebal hingga membuat para bajak laut yang menyerbu kearahnya langsung melindungi wajah mereka dari uap es tersebut dengan tangan mereka.

"Well... Menutup mata saat sedang berhadapan dengan musuh, sungguh AMATIR..."

"Aaarrrgghh..."

Tepat setelah uap es menipis tipis, sesosok manusia yang tampak begitu asing berdiri di tengah-tengah bajak laut tersebut. Sosok tersebut menyerupai pemuda bersurai perak yang sebelumnya terikat di tiang layar kapal, namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Kedua tangan dan kaki pemuda bersurai perak tersebut kini telah tergantikan dengan cakar tajam yang terbuat dari es, surai perak miliknya kini terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dan serasi dengan tubuhnya yang 8 inchi lebih tinggi, sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya tertutupi oleh lapisan es tipis kecuali bagian wajahnya. Sosoknya kini seperti perwujudan manusia dari kekuatan naga yang ia miliki.

Pemuda bersurai perak tersebut kini menggenggam sebuah benda berwarna merah yang berbalut darah - sebuah jantung yang masih berdetak dengan lemah meskipun telah keluar dari tubuh bajak laut malang yang ia serang. Dengan satu gerakan meremas yang kuat, jantung di genggaman tangannya langsung meledak dan memuncratkan darah - membasahi wajahnya dan sebagian besar anggota tubuhnya. Sontak saja bajak laut yang lain langsung ketakutan melihat ekspresi tenang pemuda bersurai perak tersebut saat meledakkan jantung salah satu rekan mereka, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka yang mengambil langkah mundur karena ketakutan akan kematian dengan cara yang begitu sadis.

"Kenapa kalian mundur? Cepat serang dia bersamaan, dia takkan bisa selamat jika kalian menyerangnya bersamaan!" titah pria kekar bersurai putih - sang kapten bajak laut tersebut.

Seolah mendapat tamparan yang begitu telak hanya dengan perkataan pemimpin mereka, para bajak laut tersebut seolah mendapatkan keberanian mereka kembali dan langsung menyerang secara berbarengan dengan membabi buta kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Well... Menyerang tanpa mengetahui kekuatan musuh kalian, sungguh MENYEDIHKAN..."

Pemuda tersebut langsung menunduk menghindari tebasan pedang dari salah satu bajak laut tersebut dan mengirimkan cakaran tangan kirinya ke dada lawan sebagai serangan balasan. Dari arah belakangnya, seorang bajak laut hendak memenggal kepalanya dengan sebilah kapak perang yang terayun horisontal kearahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri - membiarkan kapak tersebut melitas di sampingnya dan justru menebas rekan mereka sesama bajak laut lalu mengirimkan low kick kearah belakang yang menghantam perut salah satu bajak laut tersebut. Sayangnya ia terlambat menyadari serangan dari berbagai arah yang mengarah kepadanya.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Setelah serangan dari berbagai arah yang bajak laut itu lancarkan, mereka baru menyadari kalau target mereka - pemuda bersurai perak telah menghilang. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat mereka kebingungan dan mencari kemana pemuda tersebut kabur.

"Well... Panik hanya karena serangan kalian meleset, aku tak tahu harus mengasihani kalian seperti apa lagi?"

Mendengar suara yang cukup menggema dari musuh mereka, para bajak laut tersebut melihat keatas dan melihat pemuda tersebut kini terbang beberapa meter diatas mereka dengan sepasang sayap es yang tumbuh dan mengepak dari balik punggung pemuda bersurai perak tersebut. Para bajak laut tersebut kini semakin terkejut dengan wujud terbaru pemuda bersurai perak tersebut, mereka mulai menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang mereka lawan. Namun sepertinya keterkejutan mereka harus disimpan rapat-rapat karena mereka melihat ratusan tombak-tombak tajam yang terbuat dari es saat pemuda tersebut mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"THIS IS GAME OVER..."

Menurunkan tangan kirinya ke bawah, seketika itulah ratusan tombak es tersebut langsung turun dari langit dan menghujami para bajak laut tersebut - menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang amat keras dengan disertai suara teriakan kesakitan dari para bajak laut tersebut.

"AAAARRRGGHH..."

"Ahh... Suara orang yang berteriak kesakitan saat terkena sihir milikku, sungguh melodi yang teramat indah. Sayang ini cuma sesaat-"

Pemuda bersurai perak tersebut menghentikan ucapannya saat ia teringat bahwa pedang miliknya masih berada di tangan pimpinan bajak laut tersebut. Mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya, ia langsung melesat kearah pria pimpinan bajak laut tersebut sambil mengayunkan cakar di kedua tangannya. Sayangnya, pria pimpinan bajak laut tersebut bukanlah sembarang pria, dia mampu mengimbangi duel satu lawan satu dengan dirinya. Luka tebasan pedang dan luka cakaran seolah tak berarti bagi mereka berdua, mereka berdua terus menerus bertukar serangan.

 **BRAAAAAKKK...**

Mereka berdua terlempar mundur cukup jauh saat tendangan mereka saling mengenai wajah lawan mereka. Kondisi mereka berdua kini berbanding terbalik, pria bersurai putih sang pimpinan bajak laut terlihat masih cukup bertenaga meskipun menerima luka yang jauh lebih banyak dari lawannya. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai perak tersebut justru tampak sangat kelelahan meskipun menerima luka yang terbilang sangat sedikit. Sekilas mereka saling menatap lawan mereka satu sama lain dengan seksama.

'Sial... Aku tak bisa membiarkan pertarungan ini berlanjut, jika aku terkena serangan fatal kembali maka aku akan tamat.' gerutu sang pimpinan bajak laut tersebut.

'Tch, bajingan... Dia benar-benar bisa menekanku hingga kehabisan tenaga seperti ini, aku harus mengakhiri ini dalam satu serangan penutup.' umpat pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

Mereka berdua ternyata berpikiran satu hal yang sama dan menyadari satu hal yang sama pula.

Mereka saling menghadapi lawan yang mampu beregenerasi bila terluka dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini dalam satu serangan final. Dan dalam sekejap mereka langsung melesat kearah lawan mereka satu sama lain dengan satu serangan penutup yang akan menentukan hidup mereka dan **BUUUUMMM...**

"Maaf, tapi hidupmu harus berakhir secepat ini cecunguk kecil, kau adalah lawan terberat yang pernah kuhadapi." ucap pria pemimpin bajak laut tersebut saat ia melihat pedang katana panjang di tangan kanannya menembus dada pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, meminta maaf padamu karena kau harus melawan seseorang yang abadi sepertiku." Memanfaatkan lawannya yang sedikit terkejut, pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung menggenggam bilah pedang yang menembus dadanya dan menariknya keluar dari dadanya serta merebutnya pedang tersebut dari lawannya dan menghunuskannya kearah leher lawannya, "Tapi aku juga tak bisa membunuhmu, karena kupikir percuma membunuh seseorang yang juga abadi sepertimu."

"Bartholomew Osvaldo." Pria pemimpin bajak laut tersebut berucap - membuat pemuda bersurai perak tersebut menaikkan alisnya, "Namaku Bartholomew Osvaldo, dan kau? Siapa namamu?"

"Hitsugaya." jawab pemuda bersurai perak tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Tanpa nama belakang?" Osvaldo melihat Hitsugaya yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya saat ia menanyakan hal tersebut, "Aku tak ingin mengingatnya, terlalu banyak menyimpan memori kelam." jawabnya dengan nada seperti menahan amarah.

"Hitsugaya, nama yang cukup bagus. Dan sepertinya saat ini kau tak punya arah tujuan kemana kau pergi, lebih baik kau ikut denganku dan kita akan menjadi bajak laut terkuat."

"Bajak laut, heh... Sepertinya menarik... Aku akan ikut denganmu, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah membunuh sebagian besar anak buahmu."

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang kau harus mengubah namamu itu." Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya karena bingung, "Maksudku namamu tak terdengar begitu menyeramkan untuk ukuran seorang bajak laut, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberi nama baru, toh sepertinya kau juga tak begitu menyukai nama lamamu." Hitsugaya mengangguk sementara Osvaldo tampak sedang berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau Jean Claude, Jean Claude Hitsugaya." sahutnya.

"Jean Claude Hitsugaya, hmm... Sepertinya tak terdengar buruk, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan dikenal sebagai Jean Claude Hitsugaya."

* * *

"Well, kalau mengingat kejadian itu kembali rasanya seperti bernostalgia ria." ucap Shiro.

"Tapi kalau boleh jujur, kalau saja kau tak menghentikan pedangmu dari menggorok leherku saat itu, aku pasti sudah tak berada disini. Saat itu kemampuan regenerasi yang kumiliki sudah mencapai batasnya, hanya butuh satu luka fatal lagi dan itu akan langsung mengakhiri hidupku." balasnya.

"Well, aku jadi sedikit menyesal karena tak langsung menghabisimu saat itu, hahahahaha..." Shiro tertawa canggung, "Tapi seandainya kita tak bertemu saat itu, mungkin aku takkan bertemu dan mengenal nona Eva, Fate, Negi, Karin, dan member UQ Holder yang lain." tambahnya.

"Yah, kau benar... Sebuah pertemuan yang mengubah alur takdir kita selama-" Jiraiya menghentikan ucapannya saat Shiro tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menoleh keatas dan melihat teman baiknya itu kini sudah berubah, Shiro kini tampak beberapa inchi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dengan sehelai kain scraf berwarna biru es yang mengalung di lehernya dan menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya hingga mencapai hidung. Ia tahu bahwa wujud Shiro saat ini adalah wujudnya saat berumur 17 tahun, wujud sama yang ia lihat saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Shiro hanya akan memakai wujud ini saat ia akan bertarung, "Shiro?"

"Aku mau pergi dulu, ada seseorang yang harus kujemput, kau berjaga-jaga disini." Menekukkan kedua lututnya, Shiro langsung melompat melesat menjauhi Jiraiya dan membuatnya mendesah pelan, "Huft, dasar Shiro..."

* * *

Sementara itu, di dalam kompleks Kuoh Gakuen. Para iblis dari keluarga Gremory dan seorang exorsist kini harus menghadapi seorang da-tenshi dengan 5 pasang sayap bernama Kokabiel. Kondisi mereka saat ini terbilang sangat menyedihkan, nyaris mereka semua terluka cukup parah, namun di sisi lain Kokabiel masih tampak sehat bugar tanpa luka yang berarti.

"Awalnya aku mengharapkan pertarungan yang menyenangkan dari iblis-iblis Gremory, tapi ternyata kalian tak lebih seperti lalat yang ingin melawan dewa maut kalian." Kokabiel kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran sebesar bus, "Dan dengan kematian kalian, Great War 2 akan segera terwu-"

Merasakan sesuatu yang sangat cepat mengarah kepadanya dari belakang, Kokabiel menghindar ke samping dan **BUUUUUMMM...** Bunyi dentuman keras tercipta saat benda misterius yang nyaris mengenainya itu menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras tepat di depan gerombolan iblis-iblis Gremory dan menciptakan kepulan debu yang teramat tebal.

"BRENGSEK... Jangan mengganggu ucapanku!" Merasa kesal karena pernyataan perangnya terganggu oleh benda misterius tersebut, Kokabiel langsung melempar tombak cahaya seukuran bus tersebut kearah kepulan debu di bawahnya, "Hahahahaha, hancurlah kau makhluk bu-" Kokabiel terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat tombak cahaya yang ia lemparkan sebelumnya keluar dari balik kepulan debu dan melesat menuju kepalanya, ia pun langsung memiringkan kepalanya secara refleks dan **CRAAASSHH...** Tombak cahaya tersebut masih mampu menggores pipi kirinya cukup dalam. Ia lantas melihat kebawah kearah kepulan debu yang perlahan menghilang dan menampakkan sesosok orang telah berdiri tegak menantang kearahnya.

"Kau..."

to be continued...

* * *

 **Story note :**

(1). Pedang katana yang berukuran sangat panjang, biasanya memiliki panjang sekitar 100-150cm.

(2). Sebuah lempeng besi tipis yang berguna sebagai pembatas antara bilah katana yang tajam dengan gagang katana.

* * *

 **AN :**

I'm back...

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini lebih banyak menceritakan tentang flashback Shiro, tapi tenang...  
Chapter depan bakal gila-gilaan menjadi final battle antara Kokabiel melawan orang misterius yang muncul di akhir chapter ini.

 **(1).** Untuk Jiraiya, aku sejak awal memang merencanakan kalau dia memiliki latar belakang sebagai seorang bajak laut kebangsaan Perancis, tak heran jika itu juga mempengaruhi pemilihan nama yang ia gunakan.

 **(2).** Untuk Hitsugaya sendiri, aku buat dia seolah-olah menjadi tokoh yang lebih suka bertindak dari balik layar, namun mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar dalam cerita.

 **(3).** Kemudian untuk wujud karakter Hitsugaya aka Shiro saat bertarung melawan anak buah bajak laut Jiraiya, kalian semua bisa membayangka wujud Hitsugaya dari manga Bleach dalam mode Bankai.

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Lusy922 :  
** **Apa Shiro dan Jiraiya akan membantu para iblis untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel?**  
Secara garis besar melawan langsung, maka jawabannya adalah tidak...

 **Donquixote Tamao :**  
Ok, thanks...  
Next update dalam 3-7 hari kedepan

 **Hmntlzn :**  
Tenang saja, fanfic yang satu ini bakal aman tanpa discontinued...

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


End file.
